Sol, noche, y sombras
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Luego de pasar semanas hundido entre las sombras, Kagami encuentra en Kise una luz tan intensa como la del mismísimo Sol. Sin embargo, incluso un sol tiene sus propias sombras, sus propios secretos; eso es algo que Kagami no tarda en descubrir. [KagaKise] Rated M por futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas que no hay que hacer: empezar un fic nuevo cuando se tiene otros tres que actualizar.**

**Cosas que hago: empezar un fic nuevo cuando tengo otros tres que actualizar (y un one-shot con fecha límite de entrega en el 31/12, aunque ése lo tengo casi terminado).**

**Me voy a hundir, de verdad. Aunque quizás esto me deje salir de este estúpido bloqueo que no me deja en paz. ¿Quién sabe? En fin.**

**No suelo hacer advertencias, pero aquí hay varias que me parecen relevantes:**

**— AU... o algo así. Es sólo porque son adultos, ya no están en preparatoria (si bien acaban de graduarse).**

**— Mucha mención de AoKaga. No me malinterpreten, el fic por entero será KagaKise, pero... bueno, si le dan una oportunidad y lo leen entenderán a qué me refiero.**

**— ¿Esto es angst? No sé si es angst. Tal vez lo sea. Para mí con hurt/comfort basta, pero... no lo sé.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Kagami se dejó caer sobre el sillón, lleno de amargura. Destapó la botella de gaseosa y se la llevó a los labios, dándole un profundo trago —sin importarle que el recipiente fuese de litro y medio, por lo que, quizás, lo más adecuado hubiese sido servirse el líquido en un vaso. No; se limitó a beber sin más del pico. <em>Justo como lo hubiera hecho él<em>, pensó con pesar.

Contempló el cielo a través de la enorme ventana del living. Estaba despejado, de un celeste hermoso en cuyo centro brillaba un radiante sol. Era una perfecta tarde de sábado. Kagami sentía como si las fuerzas del universo se le riesen en la cara. Odiaba los sábados. Antes, habían significado largas tardes de uno contra uno, contra el mejor oponente que hubiera podido desear jamás. Pero, ¿ahora? Eso había quedado atrás. Para siempre.

_Por suerte_, no pudo evitar pensar. Vale, no era como si no extrañase aquellos partidos en los que era imposible saber quién ganaría… pero de buen grado había dejado atrás todo lo que eso llevaba consigo.

El día era radiante y Kagami sentía que era así a propósito. Como si el clima se burlase de él. Como si le dijese en la cara _"mira, mira qué bonito el día y tú ahí como un imbécil, amargado por culpa de ese idiota"._

Sí. La amargura era un sentimiento que lo describía bien. Durante el último mes, todo había sido amargo. Pero antes, también. Desde hacía tiempo que su relación se había vuelto amarga, oscura, carente de ese entusiasmo y esa fogosidad que la habían caracterizado en un principio y que los había llevado a juntarse.

Con Aomine, todo se había terminado. Para siempre —de eso, Kagami estaba seguro. Y en parte lo aliviaba saber que sería así. Sobre todo luego de lo mal que habían funcionado las cosas entre ellos, los últimos tiempos.

Luego de dar otro largo sorbo a la gaseosa, tapó la botella y se levantó del sillón, rumbo a la cocina, para guardarla en la heladera. Al colocarla en uno de los estantes de la puerta, divisó la botella de lima limón que todavía estaba allí —sin gas, con toda probabilidad, dado el tiempo que llevaba guardada dentro de la heladera. Kagami _odiaba_ las bebidas de lima limón; de hecho, no era suya. Había quedado allí desde _entonces_. ¿Que por qué no la tiraba? Porque pensaba que era un desperdicio, ni más ni menos. En cualquier caso, la odiosa botella seguía allí, y no había gran cosa que Kagami pudiera hacer al respecto, aparte de amargarse por su causa.

Cerró la heladera y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se dejó caer sobre la cama —sin tender, con las mismas sábanas desde hacía tres semanas. Clavó la vista en el techo de la habitación, sintiendo que una mezcla de rabia y desasosiego le oprimía el pecho y le impedía respirar como correspondía.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a continuar así? Porque era un hecho que no estaba bien. Había empezado a estudiar para convertirse en chef, pero cuando _eso_ había ocurrido, lo había abandonado —a pesar de que, debía reconocer, desde un principio se había sentido bastante inseguro de que eso fuese a lo que quería dedicarse por el resto de su vida. También había perdido gran parte de su entusiasmo por el baloncesto. Joder, vivía del dinero que le enviaba su padre y no estudiaba, trabajaba, ni tenía ningún tipo de pasatiempo. De hecho, desperdiciaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa, mirando programas estúpidos en la televisión, o recostado en su cama limitándose a contemplar el techo. Justo como ahora.

No podía soportar la idea de que hubiese quedado así por semejante imbécil. Lo hacía sentirse un idiota; además de que lo llenaba de rabia contra el moreno, porque, ¿quién mierda era él para haberlo dejado en semejante estado? Sin embargo, no había demasiado que pudiera hacer. El disgusto y el desvelo no lo dejaban en paz, y no era como si pudiese quitárselos de encima tan sólo por desearlo.

Afuera se oía el sonido de los pajaritos cantando, desde la terraza del edificio. Kagami vivía casi en el último piso, motivo por el cual no podía escapar de los cantos de las aves cada vez que el clima era bueno. La intensa luz que entraba por la ventana lo agobiaba; no soportaba pensar que afuera hacía un día perfecto y él estaba ahí, como un gilipollas, revolcándose en la cama como un debilucho por algo que había ocurrido hacía ya un mes. Estaba seguro de que Aomine se hallaba mucho mejor que él. Había acabado por pensar que el tipo no tenía sentimientos, en realidad. Nada parecía importarle ni siquiera un poco. De hecho, Kagami no estaba seguro de por qué exactamente había empezado a salir con él. Aquel recuerdo se había perdido, ahogado debajo de un océano de violentas discusiones y momentos amargos.

Incapaz de aguantarlo más, se incorporó sobre la cama de un salto y pronto se encontró frente al ropero. Al abrirlo, todo lo que halló en su interior fue _caos_: remeras y camisetas arrugadas, desparramadas por el suelo del placard; camperas y chaquetas que parecían a punto de caerse de sus respectivas perchas; medias sueltas; hasta pantalones cortos que ni siquiera eran suyos. Por supuesto, había sólo _una_ persona a la que podían pertenecer aquellas prendas; y a Kagami lo irritó darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que ponerse abajo que no perteneciese a Aomine. Por eso, lleno de amargura por tener que vestirse con una camiseta blanca sin mangas y unas bermudas negras que no eran suyas, se calzó las primeras zapatillas que encontró y salió del departamento sin molestarse siquiera en peinarse.

Caminó a través de la ciudad rumbo a un parque que había cerca; cruzándose con montones de niños que correteaban de un lado a otro, alegres, parejas de ancianos que salían a disfrutar la hermosa tarde de sábado, e incluso varios adolescentes que aprovechaban la primavera para salir de picnic o ir de compras. Nadie le prestaba atención; Kagami nunca se había sentido tan alejado del resto de la gente, tan ajeno a ellos, tan _diferente_. Se sentía como si portase una nube gris encima de la cabeza, que le llovía de modo constante y lo perseguía a todos lados, impidiéndole disfrutar del sol de la misma manera que los demás lo hacían.

Cinco minutos sentado en uno de los bancos del parque le bastaron para hacerlo darse cuenta de que no quería estar allí. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero la alegría del resto de la gente lo molestaba. Cuando estaba demasiado tiempo en casa, se sentía solo y anhelaba el contacto con otra persona, fuera quien fuese. Sin embargo, siempre que salía, alcanzaban un par de minutos rodeado por otra gente para que sintiese el intenso deseo de aislarse y volver a estar solo. Aquel era un círculo del que no lograba salir, por mucho que lo intentase. Siempre acababa de la misma manera.

De modo que, irritado consigo mismo y con el mundo, se levantó y echó a andar en cualquier dirección. No sabía a dónde ir. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo que ya no recordaba qué solía hacer antes, cuando tenía ganas de pasar el rato en otro lugar que no fuera su casa. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez podría visitar a Kuroko. Sí, quizás eso fuese buena idea… Kuroko podía ser un entrometido, pero siempre que Kagami le daba a entender que no tenía ganas de hablar de _ciertas_ cosas, éste comprendía y no insistía con molestas preguntas. Kuroko era una de las pocas personas con las que había mantenido el contacto durante el último mes —aunque hubiese sido sólo por mensaje de texto.

Sí. Iría a visitarlo. Era su mejor opción. Así que se encaminó rumbo a la residencia de la sombra, no muy seguro de que tuviese verdaderas ganas de hacerlo, pero consciente de que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Apenas llevaba recorridas tres cuadras, cuando una voz que pronunciaba su nombre captó su atención.

— ¡Kagamicchi~! —Joder, no. Empezó a caminar más rápido, fingiendo que no lo había oído; pero su interlocutor estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitud hacia él, por lo que antes de que hubiese podido dar más de cinco pasos, sintió cómo le colocaba una mano en el hombro y lo obligaba a girarse.— Ay, Kagamicchi, no me ignores, por favor~

Una figura rubia, esbelta, más delgada que él pero que poseía casi sus mismos músculos, se presentó en todo su esplendor frente a sus ojos. Su interlocutor era apenas un centímetro más bajo que él, y su piel era tan sólo unos tonos más clara. Tenía los ojos finos como los de un lince, de un dorado intenso, y una sonrisa tan radiante como el sol que brillaba en ese mismo momento en el cielo.

Sin embargo, Kise Ryōta era la última persona a la que Kagami tenía ganas de ver. Bueno, tal vez lo prefería a él antes que a Aomine, pero para el caso daba lo mismo.

— Kise. —Saludó con voz apagada, sin tratar de fingir ni el más mínimo entusiasmo por haberse encontrado con él. Joder, ¿cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte? A pesar de todo, Kise no pareció ofendido por su actitud tan poco entusiasta. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente —exceptuando a sus admiradoras— se irritase al verlo. Así que, en vez de apagarse, sonrió y dijo:

— ¡Kagamicchi! Hace un montón que no nos vemos~ ¿Cómo estás?

Su pregunta era amable, sin ningún tipo de segundas intenciones; pero el pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirarlo con incredulidad, levemente ceñudo. Tenía bolsas violetas debajo de los ojos, estaba despeinado, y resultaba obvio que no se bañaba desde hacía varios días. _Todo_ en su aspecto indicaba que se encontraba de cualquier manera excepto _bien_. Se limitó a contemplar al contrario; éste, ante la falta de respuesta, emitió una risita.

—… Ya veo. Lo siento~ —Lo decía con una naturalidad tal que cualquiera hubiera pensado que no lo sentía ni un poquito, pero Kagami lo conocía relativamente bien y se daba cuenta de que ésa era su forma de expresarse.— De todas formas, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? No nos vemos hace mucho y…

— Mira, Kise. —Lo interrumpió Kagami, con voz cansina. Todo lo que quería era largarse de allí en ese mismo momento.— No… yo… lo siento, pero no tengo ganas. De hecho… —Allí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de que la gente lo molestaba y de que prefería estar solo.— Ni siquiera debería haber salido. No es personal pero…

— ¡Ah, Kagamicchi! —Se quejó el rubio, inflando las mejillas como si hiciese pucheros.— Vamos, no seas así, ¡si la última vez que nos vimos todavía estábamos en preparatoria! Además, seguro tienes montones de cosas para contarme y…

Kise hablaba y hablaba, y rebosaba tal entusiasmo que la gente se frenaba para mirarlos con curiosidad. Consciente de las miradas ajenas, y a sabiendas de que no conseguiría frenar a Kise ahora que había empezado a insistirle, Kagami se rindió y se apresuró a cortar su monólogo:

— Vale, vale, ya entendí. Está bien. Vayamos. —Accedió, abatido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había salido tan sólo llevando sus llaves.— Pero no tengo dinero. Tendrás que invitarme tú.

— ¡Claro! —Aceptó Kise de inmediato; su sonrisa todavía más radiante luego de la respuesta afirmativa del pelirrojo. Y, después de eso, tomó a Kagami por una muñeca y lo arrastró rumbo a un café cercano que conocía y que, aseguraba, era el mejor en kilómetros a la redonda.

* * *

><p>Kise parloteaba sin cesar. En un principio, Kagami había escuchado sólo a medias; pero más temprano que tarde se había visto envuelto por el tono dulce del contrario, que parecía brillar con la misma intensidad que el mismísimo sol y no se dejaba derribar ni siquiera por el hecho de que Kagami no fuese un oyente exactamente entusiasta. El rubio le contaba sobre su trabajo como modelo, sobre que sus hermanas se habían ido a vivir a la prefectura de Akita, sobre que estaba bastante solo y ajetreado; nimiedades de su vida cotidiana que, sin embargo, fueron un alivio para el pelirrojo.<p>

Escuchar a Kise hablar le permitía olvidarse de sí mismo por un rato. Le permitía sumergirse en lo que le contaba el contrario y dejarse llevar por su relato. No necesitaba pensar. Y el rubio parecía satisfecho con ser él el único que hablaba; no le pedía a Kagami que le contase sobre él, ni le hacía preguntas que para cualquier persona serían normales pero que para él habrían resultado ciertamente incómodas. Aquel encuentro con el modelo, en vez de ser irritante como Kagami había pensado que sería, le resultó más bien… reparador.

El tiempo voló. Ambos repitieron sus bebidas —la de Kagami, una simple gaseosa; mientras que la de Kise, una limonada sin azúcar que parecía adorar, para perplejidad del contrario. Antes de que pudiesen darse cuenta, ya eran las seis y media de la tarde, y habían pasado más de tres horas sentados en aquella mesilla del local, el rubio parloteando mientras el pelirrojo se limitaba a escucharlo.

Cuando Kise pidió la cuenta, Kagami se sorprendió al notar de que se sentía mucho mejor que antes de hablar con él. Incluso se sintió un poquito decepcionado de que llegase el momento de finalizar el encuentro. No quería irse. Irse significaba hallarse nuevamente a merced de su mente y sus oscuros pensamientos, y eso, sin dudas, era algo que prefería evitar.

Afuera del local, cuando Kagami se disponía a saludar, Kise se le adelantó:

— Ah, ¡Kagamicchi! Olvidé preguntártelo. ¿Has cambiado tu número de celular? —Kagami sólo lo miró.— Es que te mandé algunos mensajes, en un par de ocasiones… pero nunca me respondías, así que traté de llamarte pero me decía que el número no existía y…

Contempló al pelirrojo con una sonrisa expectante.

Kagami suspiró y asintió.

— Sí. Lo cambié.

— ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que Kurokocchi me mentía. —Soltó una risita.— Es que se lo pedí, pero me dijo que debía ser un problema de mi móvil y que no habías cambiado el número. Supongo que le pediste que no se lo pasara a nadie~ —Kagami no se molestó en confirmarlo, pero a Kise no pareció importarle.— ¿Me lo pasarías? Así podremos encontrarnos en alguna otra ocasión, ya sabes~

Empezó a rebuscar en su bolso, tratando de hallar su propio móvil en el caos que reinaba allí dentro. No parecía dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—… Vale. —Accedió el pelirrojo. Cuando el rubio por fin halló su celular, anotó el número que Kagami le dictó y le agradeció. Luego de prometerle que le mandaría un mensaje pronto, lo saludó con un gesto alegre y se fue, caminando en dirección opuesta a la que debía tomar Kagami.

Mientras iba a casa, el pelirrojo se sintió extraño. Era como si una emoción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo de pronto lo invadiese. No era que estuviese _feliz_… pero, sin dudas, ese sentimiento se le parecía bastante. Como mínimo, estaba más relajado y más tranquilo que hasta antes de haberse encontrado con el rubio. De una manera u otra, aquel encuentro le había hecho _bien_.

Sintiéndose más liviano que los últimos días, llegó hasta su departamento y decidió que se daría una ducha antes de cenar e irse a dormir. Lo asombró notar que una lucecita titilaba en su celular, anunciándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje; pero su asombro se desvaneció cuando descubrió de quién era y leyó su contenido:

**Kagamicchi! Ha sido divertido hoy ( ^****ー****^ )~ Veámonos de nuevo pronto, vale? (****ノ＞▽＜。****)****ノ**

Por primera vez en semanas, una genuina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

><p>No estaba bien. No era como si el pasado fuese a desaparecer así como así; eso era algo que Kagami sabía muy bien. Pero, a pesar de ello, era innegable que, como mínimo, estaba un poco <em>mejor<em>.

La causa —totalmente inesperada— era Kise, ni más ni menos. El rubio siempre llevaba consigo un buen humor y un entusiasmo tales que eran contagiosos. Kagami se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo con una frecuencia cada vez mayor, incluso riendo ante algunas de las anécdotas que el modelo le contaba. Kise era una persona con la que era fácil tratar, alguien con quien se podía hablar de casi cualquier cosa y que estaba siempre dispuesto a charlar o a escuchar en caso de que fuese necesario. Era un pequeño rayo de luz en aquellos días tan oscuros, un pequeño farol que brillaba en medio de las sombras que rodeaban al pelirrojo.

La angustia y la rabia de Kagami no habían desaparecido. Todavía estaban allí, asfixiándolo, cerrándole la garganta —en especial durante las noches, durante las cuales todavía tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. El insomnio causado por la ira y la pena lo agobiaba y causaba que las ojeras se asentasen casi de modo permanente por debajo de sus ojos.

Si Kise se daba cuenta de eso —y era casi indudable que así era—, no decía nada al respecto. Kagami jamás hubiera pensado que el rubio era del tipo de personas que aceptaba que los otros tenían sus asuntos privados y evitaba incomodarlos con preguntas; pero así era. Kise parecía haberse percatado de que Kagami no tenía ganas de hablar del tema; y, en vez de torturarlo para que le contase qué había ocurrido, se limitaba a parlotear sobre sus propios asuntos, sin indagar demasiado en la vida del pelirrojo. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero lo cierto era que Kise hablaba y hablaba con el objetivo inconsciente de distraer al ala–pívot de sus sombríos pensamientos. Y aunque Kagami no lo supiera, Kise estaba muy contento de, por una vez, tener a alguien que pusiese toda su atención en sus palabras. A la gente no solía importarle lo que Kise Ryōta tuviera para decir, mientras sonriese y mostrase una buena imagen y un buen aspecto.

Se encontraron varias veces más. La mecánica solía ser siempre la misma —Kise hubiera querido ir cambiando, pero sabía que Kagami no estaba de humor para eso. Se encontraban siempre en el mismo café y bebían siempre lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos comía nada, tan sólo se limitaban a beber. Hablaban por un largo rato, y luego se separaban —siempre con una promesa del rubio de que volverían a verse.

Además, Kise no parecía quedarse nunca sin temas de los que hablar. Kagami, en esos encuentros, fue aprendiendo más cosas sobre el rubio que las que había aprendido durante sus tres años de preparatoria. Y al rubio le encantaba hablar de sí mismo, y de todo lo que lo concerniera. En otras circunstancias, a Kagami le hubiera parecido un poco narcisista; pero ahora no le importaba. En primer lugar, la insistencia de Kise en hablar de su propia persona mantenía la conversación alejada del pelirrojo, lo que era un gran alivio. Y, de todas formas, después de Aomine… el narcisismo de Kise, por lo menos, era bastante _sano_.

Kagami no lloraba durante las noches. Jamás lo había hecho; no había derramado siquiera una simple lágrima por el moreno. No era que quisiera hacerse el fuerte. De hecho, tal vez hubiera sido mejor poder llorar y sacarse de encima, junto con las lágrimas, todas esas emociones horrorosas que no dejaban de darle vueltas por su interior. Pero no le salía. Era como si no pudiese; como si sus ojos fuesen demasiado orgullosos como para llorar a causa de Aomine. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo; no sabía qué pensar.

Había prometido a Kise que se verían ese día, y no sólo no podía sino que además no _quería _cancelarlo. Así que, a pesar de que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, se dirigió a su punto de encuentro como siempre y aguardó a que el rubio llegase, sentado en la misma mesa de siempre. El mesero que solía atenderlos lo saludó con un gesto de mano; casi podía decirse que eran ya conocidos del hombre, que no necesitaba siquiera preguntarles qué iban a beber, porque siempre pedían lo mismo.

Apenas habían transcurrido cinco minutos cuando Kise llegó. El muchacho iba hasta allí casi todos los días desde la prefectura de Kanagawa, a causa de su trabajo; no era una distancia inmensa, pero como mínimo era considerable. Se sentó frente a Kagami bajo una catarata de disculpas por la demora, y explicó:

— Uff, ha sido un día terrible hoy. Es que mi jefe me ha hecho quedarme más tiempo porque llegué tarde a la mañana, ¿puedes creerlo? —Preguntó escandalizado, como si fuera algo inverosímil.— El viaje desde Kanagawa hasta aquí es bastante largo, pero él no lo entiende…

Sólo entonces se fijó en el aspecto particularmente malo que tenía el pelirrojo ese día. Las bolsas de sus ojos parecían peores que de costumbre, y el cansancio se notaba hasta en el más mínimo movimiento que hacía, ya que se movía con desgano, como si le costase el simple hecho de respirar.

El camarero les llevó sus bebidas sin necesidad de que se las pidieran siquiera, y Kise contempló a Kagami con expresión de consternación. El pelirrojo se lo vio venir, pero no hizo ademán de detenerlo. Después de todas las veces que se habían visto, creía que Kise merecía una explicación. Además, jamás había hablado del asunto con nadie. Tal vez… tal vez fuese una buena idea contárselo.

— Kagamicchi… —Le dijo con voz suave, clavándole la mirada con expresión de preocupación.— ¿Ha… ha ocurrido alguna otra cosa? —Preguntó despacio, como si tuviese miedo de cometer algún error. Kagami dedujo que debía tener un aspecto especialmente malo, si el rubio había optado por preguntarle al respecto en vez de ponerse a contar su día y despotricar contra sus superiores.

Pero, ¿cuánto sabía Kise? Al pelirrojo no le había pasado desapercibido el modo en que había formulado la pregunta. _Alguna otra cosa_. Otra. O sea que ya sabía que _algo_ había pasado antes. Era obvio, considerando el estado deplorable del pelirrojo, pero de todas maneras le daba la sensación de que Kise sabía _algo_ de todo el asunto.

Aomine y él no habían puesto especial empeño en ocultar su relación, pero tampoco habían ido por ahí clamando a gritos que estaban juntos. Habían comenzado a salir más o menos a mediados de segundo año de preparatoria, y nunca se habían mostrado… _de esa manera_ en público, si bien gran parte de sus amigos había notado su repentina cercanía. No era que la actitud entre ellos hubiese cambiado demasiado, en realidad… habían continuado peleando por tonterías, compitiendo y jugando uno contra uno, y haciendo las mismas estupideces de siempre. En realidad, se habían limitado a aceptar la innegable tensión sexual que había surgido entre ellos desde su primer partido, cuando Seirin había perdido contra Tōō —y más aun cuando se habían enfrentado de nuevo y el resultado se había dado vuelta.

Kagami nunca había sabido _quiénes_ con exactitud conocían la verdad sobre la relación que él y el moreno llevaban. Vale, por supuesto que no habían podido evitar que Momoi y Kuroko se enterasen; pero, ¿y el resto? ¿Qué había de Kise, Midorima, y sus compañeros de equipo de Seirin y Tōō? Kagami ni siquiera sabía si Himuro se había enterado o no. Él, por lo menos, no se lo había contado.

Así que, ¿cuánto sabía Kise al respecto?

— Uhm… —Musitó el pelirrojo, tras un largo silencio en el que Kise se limitó a mirarlo, sin siquiera tocar su bebida. Sintiendo nervios por primera vez en semanas, se rascó la nuca y murmuró:— Bueno, verás…

No sabía cómo explicarlo. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie. De hecho, jamás había hablado de su relación con Aomine con ninguna persona. Kuroko y Momoi se habían enterado gracias a sus propios instintos, ya que Aomine no era muy comunicativo y Kagami no les había dicho nada al respecto.

Kise le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, como tratando de infundirle ánimos. Durante sus encuentros, Kagami no hablaba mucho, y resultaba evidente que le costaba hacerlo ahora.

Pero había decidido contárselo, sin importar el precio que pudiera pagar por ello. Kise se había ganado su confianza, y no parecía ser una persona prejuiciosa en _ese_ sentido. Se lo diría. Y, si su impresión sobre el rubio llegaba a ser incorrecta y resultaba que sí era… algo así como homofóbico… vale, en ese caso, ya pensaría más tarde en qué hacer.

— Uhm, bueno… Aomine y yo, como que… —Empezó a decir, pero la sonrisa de Kise se acentuó y lo hizo detenerse.

— No te preocupes. Esa parte ya la sé. —Le dijo. Kagami tragó con fuerza, buscando el más mínimo atisbo de reproche en los ojos dorados del contrario; pero, si lo había, él no lo encontró. Todo lo que veía en ellos era genuina preocupación. Aliviado, asintió y buscó las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

—… Vale. Entonces… Uhm… —Sintió que la amargura volvía a recorrerle la columna vertebral, como si fuese un líquido denso y corrosivo. No quería pensar en aquello. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Tal vez, necesitaba ponerlo en palabras.— Hace un tiempo que las cosas no andaban bien, y… rompimos. —Anunció, la voz ahogándosele un poco al final.

La sonrisa de Kise se desvaneció y lo miró consternado.

— ¿Tú no querías romper? —Le preguntó; acto seguido, se tapó la boca como alarmado por su falta de delicadeza, pero Kagami se apresuró a hacerle un gesto para que no se preocupase.

— No te preocupes, no es eso. De hecho, fui yo el que propuso terminar. —Confesó, llevándose la pajilla de su gaseosa a los labios y dándole un sorbo para ganar tiempo y pensar cómo decirlo.— La verdad es que… las cosas de verdad no estaban bien. Ya… ya sabes cómo es Aomine. —Le dijo, contemplándolo casi desesperado porque Kise entendiese sin necesidad de que se lo explicase.

El rubio sonrió con tristeza.

— Sí… me imagino. —Respondió, en un tono que replicaba parte de la gran amargura que sentía Kagami a causa de todo aquello.— ¿Hace… hace cuánto fue? —Inquirió dubitativo, como si no supiese si era correcto preguntarlo o no.

— Pues… ahora, hace casi como… un mes y medio… o así. —Respondió el pelirrojo, volviendo a sorber de la pajilla. La situación debería haberle resultado bastante bochornosa —o eso pensaba él—, pero no era así. Por alguna causa, podía hablar de aquello con Kise. Era extraño e inesperado, pero no sentía ni la mitad de la vergüenza que hubiese esperado sentir en ese momento.— No… no es que lo extrañe, ni nada. —Se apresuró a aclarar en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que parecía. No extrañaba a Aomine. Vale, los uno contra uno, quizás sí. Pero el resto… eso sí que no lo echaba de menos.— Pero… bueno, ya sabes…

Dejó la frase sin concluir, pero pareció ser suficiente para Kise, que asintió.

— Sí, entiendo. —Asintió el rubio, dando por fin el primer sorbo a su bebida, mientras pensaba cómo responder. Sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa triste.— Uf, Kagamicchi, me gustaría ayudarte, pero no sé cómo. Lo siento, de verdad, pero si necesit–…

— No, no. —Lo interrumpió Kagami, dedicándole una sonrisa que fingía ser alegre pero que no engañaba a nadie.— No te preocupes por eso. Ya el hecho de poder contarlo… me ha ayudado un montón. —Le aseguró; y así era. De alguna forma, sentía como si se hubiese quitado una pesa de plomo de encima.

Kise le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

— En ese caso, me alegra saber que he podido ayudarte, aunque sea un poco~ —Le dijo, alegre. Lo contempló sin borrar su sonrisa pero con gesto cuidadoso.— ¿Quieres continuar hablando de ello?

Kagami negó con la cabeza.

— No… creo que es suficiente por el momento… —Murmuró, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Kise asintió y, en seguida, se sumergió en otro de sus típicos monólogos; esta vez, despotricando a diestro y siniestro contra su jefe, sus superiores en general, los trenes de Japón y el hecho de que viviese tan lejos de su lugar de trabajo.

— No lo sé… —Dijo en un momento, mientras sorbía la parte final de su limonada produciendo un gran ruido.— Quizás debería conseguirme un departamento en Tokio… Es que en casa estoy tan solo~ Mis hermanas se fueron a Akita, mis padres están siempre fuera por negocios, ¡ni te imaginas lo que es! —Exclamó con gesto exasperado. Luego soltó una risita.— Vale, puede que sí, con ese departamento tan grande que tienes para ti solo. —Kagami no preguntó cómo era que Kise sabía que su departamento era grande, si nunca había estado en él. Tal vez Kuroko se lo había contado.— Tal vez podría ir a un hotel…

— No seas ridículo —le soltó Kagami con gesto un poco escéptico—, ¿piensas tirar el dinero de esa forma?

— Ay es que, Kagamicchi, es insoportable tener que venir hasta aquí desde Kanagawa. Si las sesiones de fotos y todo eso fuesen allá… pero no, insisten hacerlas en Tokio. No entiendo por qué, ¿si total es lo mismo? Son sólo fotos… —Se quejó, haciendo pucheros mientras hacía un gesto al camarero para que le trajese otra limonada.

Kagami tuvo una idea. Tal vez fuera absurda, pero después de todo lo que Kise había hecho por él… de alguna manera, sentía que estaba en deuda con el contrario. Quizás él no lo supiese, pero la perspectiva de su deprimente vida diaria había cambiado un montón desde que habían empezado a encontrarse en aquella cafetería, aunque fuera tan sólo para hablar.

— Si quieres… podría hacerte un lugar. Ya sabes… en casa. —Ofreció, dubitativo. No estaba seguro de que Kise fuera a querer; de hecho lo preocupó que pensase que sus intenciones eran otras. Al fin y al cabo… él había estado en pareja con Aomine, ¿verdad? Y ambos eran hombres y… bueno…— Al menos hasta que encuentres otro lugar a donde ir. —Se apresuró a aclarar.

Kise lo contempló radiante.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó, como si no lo creyese. Su rostro se había iluminado a causa de la alegría. Kagami asintió, atónito.— ¡Muchas gracias, Kagamicchi! No sabes cuánto me ayudaría eso~ Me ahorraría cientos de problemas, ya sabes… —Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Kagami se limitó a asentir. Cuando salieron del negocio, al despedirse, Kise le dijo que le avisaría cuando pudiese mudarse… si es que se lo podía llamar una mudanza. Luego de agradecerle repetidas veces, se saludaron y cada uno se fue rumbo a su respectivo hogar.

Una vez en casa, Kagami se dejó caer sobre la cama, clavando la vista en el techo. Espacio tenía de sobra. Además, estaba harto de estar solo. Kise necesitaba quedarse en alguna parte, y él sentía que le debía una muy grande al rubio. Y no era que lo hiciese por obligación… de verdad quería compensárselo de alguna forma.

* * *

><p>El siguiente sábado por la mañana, a Kagami lo despertó el sonido del timbre. Sonó no una, sino que dos, e incluso tres veces. El joven se levantó del desordenado colchón, como atontado, y buscó su celular para ver la hora. Nueve y media de la mañana. Además, tenía cinco mensajes sin leer. ¿Qué demonios…?<p>

**De: Kise.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (07:44) Kagamicchi! Espero no despertarte (´Д****｀。****) Te parece bien que vaya para allá hoy mismo?**

**x**

**De: Kise.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (08:12) Ya estoy en camino! ****＼****(^▽^****＠****)****ノ**

**x**

**De: Kise.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (08:25) Espero que de verdad no estés dormido, porque si es así, no sé qué voy a hacer (****。┰****ω┰****。****)**

**x**

**De: Kise.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (08:57) Acabo de bajar del tren~ Respóndeme por favor (´****；****ω****；****`)**

El último era de tan sólo dos minutos atrás.

**De: Kise.**

**Asunto: –.**

**Mensaje: (09:26) Estoy en la puerta~**

Confundido, Kagami se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó por el ascensor, sin molestarse en atender el portero —al fin y al cabo, ya sabía quién estaba abajo. Tenía lagañas en los ojos, no estaba seguro de qué ropa se había puesto, y su cabello dejaba bien en claro que se había despertado hacía menos de cinco minutos. En cualquier caso, era culpa de Kise por llegar a esa hora.

En cuanto llegó abajo y vio al modelo a través del vidrio de la puerta, lo perturbó un poco haber bajado tan desarreglado. Kise siempre estaba reluciente; pero el contraste entre ellos en ese momento era aun mayor, considerando el estado deplorable de un Kagami que acababa de despertar. Kise destilaba _frescura_, a pesar de que era sábado, a las nueve y pico de la mañana. El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y lo contempló ligeramente ceñudo; todavía cargando con el celular en una mano.

— Recién veo tus mensajes. —Le dijo, mientras Kise entraba en el lugar llevando dos valijas inmensas consigo. Kagami las contempló con cierto recelo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.— Podrías haberme avisado antes…

Kise lo miró con gesto culpable.

— ¡L–lo siento, Kagamicchi! Es que–… —Kagami le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que daba igual. De una u otra manera, ya estaba allí, así que daba lo mismo. Intentó no pensar en el _caos_ que reinaba en su departamento en esos mismos momentos. No se le hacía del todo inverosímil la posibilidad de que Kise saliese huyendo en cuanto viese el estado del lugar que el pelirrojo habitaba.

— No pasa nada. Pero te advierto que el departamento está hecho un asco. No me diste tiempo a limpiar.

— Lo siento… —Volvió a disculparse el rubio, con gesto abochornado. Subieron por el ascensor en silencio. Kise parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Kagami no tenía muchas ganas de hablar; los ruidos fuertes apenas despertaba lo irritaban, así que necesitaba por lo menos un rato en silencio.

Cuando por fin entraron al departamento, Kagami evitó mirar al contrario. Ahora que había otra persona aparte de sí mismo allí, se daba cuenta de que el recinto realmente _era un asco_. El suelo bajo sus pies era apenas visible: había envoltorios vacíos, migas de todo tipo y tamaño, ropa sucia, revistas y periódicos viejos, papeles arrugados, e incluso algunas botellas de plástico vacías que el pelirrojo jamás se había molestado en tirar a la basura. Sobre la mesa reposaban varios platos y vasos que llevaban días sin ser lavados. Si lo pensaba, llevaba como un mes usando las mismas sábanas, y no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había lavado su ropa, ni cuándo había limpiado la cocina y el baño. Había tres lamparitas quemadas que nunca había reemplazado, y se podía oír a la perfección cómo la canilla de la cocina goteaba sin cesar.

Kise no decía nada. Cuando por fin el pelirrojo se atrevió a girarse para echar un vistazo a la expresión del contrario, no halló en su rostro ni el asco ni el desagrado que hubiera esperado encontrar. Todo lo que vio en el gesto del rubio fue genuina consternación.

— Ay… Kagamicchi… —Murmuró, mirando al pelirrojo como si lo viera por primera vez, y con un tono que evidenciaba su preocupación.— Qué te ha pasado…

El ala–pívot sonrió con tristeza.

* * *

><p>Kise se mostró más que dispuesto a ayudarlo a ordenar —dejando bien en claro, sin embargo, que no pensaba ni acercarse a los platos sucios porque le daban demasiada impresión los hongos. Entre los dos, consiguieron dejar el departamento bastante presentable —mucho más que antes, por lo menos. Juntaron la basura y barrieron el suelo. Kagami limpió los platos, la cocina, y el baño, mientras el rubio salía a comprar lamparitas para reemplazar las que se habían quemado. El pelirrojo cambió las sábanas y puso la ropa a lavar, mientras Kise hacía un intento por ordenar su placard. De hecho, lo único que no consiguieron arreglar fue la canilla que goteaba, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hacerlo.<p>

Para cuando terminaron, eran casi las doce del mediodía.

— Uff… —El modelo se dejó caer sobre el sillón del living, abatido, estirándose en toda su extensión.— Vale, eso sí que ha sido agotador. Pero por lo menos hicimos de este sitio algo habitable~

Kagami no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—… Me voy a bañar. —Anunció.— Tú… ponte cómodo, ya sabes. Mi casa, tu casa, y esas cosas. Escoge la habitación que prefieras, cualquiera está bien. —No estaba seguro de por qué su padre lo había hecho instalarse en un departamento con tantas habitaciones; pero, ahora, se sentía agradecido de que hubiese sido así. Acto seguido, se encaminó hacia la ducha, mientras Kise permanecía echado sobre el sofá, dispuesto a descansar por unos minutos.

Mientras se duchaba, Kagami se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo exactamente había conseguido Kise su dirección, ya que él no se la había pasado. Quizás, el modelo había logrado convencer a Kuroko de que se la dijese.

Fuera como fuese, le daba la sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho, a partir de entonces. Nunca hubiera esperado tener a Kise Ryōta viviendo en el mismo departamento que él, aunque fuese en aquellas circunstancias tan extrañas.

* * *

><p><strong>Si creen que debería marcarlo como angst, díganmelo, por favor, porque yo no sé x) Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si lo leyeron por favor dejen reviews (es la primera vez que escribo KagaKise, y como no es una pareja <em>tan<em> conocida como otras... me haría bien saber que hay otros pirados como yo que los shippean xD).**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Saludos~**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Y como un nuevo año no puede ser feliz sin yaoi (?) traigo el siguiente capítulo ^^**

**Espero que sea de su agrado~ Este fic es medio un rejunte de mis ideas más raras; espero que no me odien por ninguna de ellas xD Incluyo mucho headcanon mío, y cosas que se me ocurren... ya ven.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>La vida con Kise resultó ser mucho más sencilla de lo que Kagami se hubiera atrevido a esperar jamás.<p>

El rubio era mucho menos quisquilloso de lo que Kagami había pensado que sería —y, sin dudas, infinitas veces menos que _cierta_ persona, que siempre había parecido tener problemas con todo. De hecho, mientras a Kise no se lo obligase a acercarse a nada que le diese asco o impresión —tal como hongos, gusanos, o insectos en general—, todo le venía bien. El orden de la casa era algo en lo que no le molestaba contribuir, siempre estaba predispuesto a salir a comprar algo si hacía falta, y ni siquiera se quejaba de los golpes sordos producidos por las gotitas que caían contra el metal de la pileta de la cocina de modo constante —algo que _enloquecía_ a Kagami, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Kise no tenía quejas sobre la comida que Kagami preparaba —vale, se negaba de modo rotundo a probar bocado de nada que fuera frito o que tuviese un alto contenido en grasas, pero el pelirrojo pensaba que esa actitud era cuanto menos sensata. Dejando aquello de lado, todo le parecía delicioso. Además, aunque él solía despertarse cerca de unas cuatro horas antes que Kagami —ya por trabajo, o porque simplemente le gustaba despertarse temprano—, procuraba no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, no fuera cosa de molestar a su anfitrión.

Kagami le había entregado la copia de las llaves que solía usar Alex; como ella había regresado a Estados Unidos, había quedado inutilizada. Kise nunca dejó de agradecerle porque le permitiera quedarse allí con él; Kagami no se cansaba de repetir que era lo menos que podía hacer y que no debía sentirse en deuda con él por ello.

Vivir con Kise era _fácil_. Nunca discutían. El rubio siempre estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que Kagami proponía. Quizás había quedado un poco marcado por el prejuicio, luego de tanto tiempo conviviendo con Aomine, pero le daba la sensación de que el modelo era la persona más sencilla que hubiera podido tener la suerte de encontrar. Todo lo contrario a lo que Kagami había pensado de él, por cierto. La impresión que le había dado en sus años de preparatoria estaba bien alejada de la realidad —o quizás la entrada al mundo adulto lo había hecho cambiar un poco.

Además, Kise irradiaba un aura positiva que era contagiosa. Todo le parecía bien, siempre escuchaba al contrario con atención y consideraba importante cualquier cosa que éste tuviera para decir —daba igual si era una tontería o un tema grave, Kise siempre se lo tomaba en serio y hacía lo que estuviese en su mano por ayudarle si era necesario. A diferencia de _cierta_ persona, Kagami estaba seguro de que el rubio jamás diría nada como _"déjate de joder con gilipolleces" _ni _"ugh, no te pongas igual de histérico que un marica, hazme ese favor"_.

Tiempo atrás, cuando las circunstancias habían sido otras, a Kagami le hubiera perturbado que uno de los hábitos diarios del modelo fuese _delinearse los ojos_. Vale, sí, era modelo y todo pero… ¿era extraño? Sin embargo, ahora le daba igual. En primer lugar, era probable que se lo exigiesen desde el trabajo. En segundo, era innegable que sus ojos se veían todavía mejor por ello —el ámbar de sus iris relucía todavía más y se volvía más cálido, de alguna manera. Y en tercero… ¿importaba, realmente? Kise se había comportado con él mejor que ningún otro, y si ése era uno de sus hábitos, Kagami con gusto lo aceptaría. De la misma manera en que Kise lo había aceptado a él, a pesar de lo deshecho que estaba.

Cerca de una semana después de que empezaran a vivir juntos, Kise se atrevió a hacerle una sugerencia. Se acercó a él con timidez, de la misma manera en que alguien se acerca a una bestia salvaje, sin saber cuándo ésta decidirá atacar o huir.

— ¿Kagamicchi? —Preguntó; Kagami estaba echado en el sofá, leyendo una revista de baloncesto que Kise había traído esa misma mañana. Era sábado y no había gran cosa para hacer.

Kagami emitió un gruñido para indicar que lo escuchaba, sin despegar los ojos del ejemplar.

El modelo se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado; subiendo las piernas al sofá y cruzándolas como indio. El pelirrojo sentía su mirada clavada en él, a pesar de que él continuaba observando la revista —ahora, sin prestarle demasiada atención—; era obvio que Kise quería hablarle de algo relativamente importante, y por eso no lo sorprendió lo que dijo a continuación:

— Tú… no trabajas, ni estudias nada, ¿verdad? —Su tono fue dubitativo al momento de formular la afirmación. Kagami hizo la revista a un lado, colocándola sobre el apoyabrazos del enorme sillón, y dirigió la mirada hacia Kise. Él lo miraba con gesto inseguro, como si no estuviese convencido de que fuese buena idea entablar esa conversación.

—… No. No estoy trabajando, ni estudiando. —Reconoció Kagami despacio. Kise parecía a punto de responderle algo, pero él se le adelantó.— Tenía intenciones de convertirme en chef, pero no me convencía del todo, y entonces… cuando todo eso pasó… —Su voz se fue apagando.— Ya sabes…

Kise asintió para indicarle que comprendía, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

— Me imaginaba. No tienes pinta de ser un _rōnin_, ni nada así… —Ambos rieron, y Kise hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.— ¿No te parece que sería una buena idea que lo retomaras? Es decir… si no quieres ser chef, puedes escoger alguna otra carrera, o buscar un trabajo a tiempo parcial…

Kagami no respondió de inmediato. Dedicó unos largos instantes a pensarlo, evaluando sus posibilidades —en especial porque sabía que Kise no se lo decía con mala intención. El rubio no le estaba proponiendo aquello en plan _"no puedes ir por ahí sin estudiar ni trabajar, tienes que ser un miembro activo de la sociedad y convertirte en alguien respetable"_. No; estaba seguro de que se lo decía porque pensaba que sería beneficioso para él, que de alguna manera lo haría sentir mejor.

La verdad era que Kagami no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con eso. Si continuaba encerrado, sin nada que hacer ni ningún asunto que lo preocupase y acaparase parte de su tiempo —tal como el trabajo, o el estudio—, creía que iba a enloquecer. Era probable que fuese buena idea retomar sus estudios, o como mínimo encontrar un trabajo a tiempo parcial que lo mantuviese distraído por un rato.

Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. No tenía intenciones de volver a lanzarse de cabeza en aquello de ser chef. Le gustaba cocinar, pero hacerlo de modo profesional no era lo suyo.

Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Había alguna otra carrera que le interesase?

— No… no sé qué podría estudiar. —Reconoció al fin, muy despacio y con voz queda, luego de que Kise aguardase por unos momentos. Él lo contempló con curiosidad.

— Bueno, pensemos~ ¿Hay algo que te guste, o en lo que seas bueno? —Preguntó.

— La cocina y el baloncesto. —Respondió Kagami, casi de modo automático.

Kise rió.

— Y me imagino que no quieres seguir ninguna de esas dos cosas, ¿no es así?

Kagami negó con la cabeza. La cocina había quedado descartada, y si bien no había desarrollado verdadera _aversión_ por el baloncesto, lo cierto era que últimamente no tenía ganas de jugarlo. Además, tampoco lo convencía la idea de dedicarse a eso como profesional.

Kise suspiró.

— En ese caso, supongo que tendrías que buscar alguna otra cosa que te interese. Algo a lo que sí te gustaría dedicarte, ya sabes~ —Kagami abrió la boca para responder, pero el rubio lo detuvo con un gesto de mano.— No hay apuro. No hace falta que lo decidas ya mismo. Pero piénsalo~

Le guiñó un ojo mientras se incorporaba.

— ¿Crees que me vayan a aceptar? Estamos casi en junio. —Señaló el ala–pívot, con la voz cargada de cierto resentimiento. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberse dejado estar durante tanto tiempo.

Pero Kise desechó aquellas dudas con un gesto de mano.

— Claro que te aceptarán~ Si has aprobado el examen de ingreso, no creo que les moleste que te sumes un poco más tarde. —Señaló.— Incluso podría pedirle a Takaocchi que hable con Midorimacchi y te consiga un certificado médico de sus padres, y entonces podrías alegar que estuviste enfermo o algo así~ —Permaneció pensativo unos segundos (con toda probabilidad, preguntándose cómo podría ayudar a Takao a convencer a Midorima de aquello).

— N–no creo que haga falta. —Se apresuró a decir Kagami. Aunque llevaba meses sin ver al peliverde, sabía que no le haría mucha gracia tener que hacerle ese favor, sin importar que entre Kise y Takao consiguieran convencerlo. Era algo que prefería evitar, en lo posible.

Kise le sonrió.

— Ya ves~ Así que piénsalo, ¿sí?

Kagami le prometió que así lo haría.

* * *

><p>Cinco días más tarde, Kagami se había anotado en la carrera de medicina. <em>Todos<em> los administrativos del lugar lo habían contemplado con cierto recelo al verlo aparecer en semejante estado, alegando que había aprobado los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, pero que había tenido algunos problemas de salud y que por eso había necesitado ausentarse por un tiempo. Había ido en compañía de Kise; y probablemente no hubiera conseguido convencer a las autoridades de que le permitiesen anotarse, de no haber sido por él. El rubio había sacado partido de todos sus encantos para embelesar a las secretarias y convencerlas de que fuesen a hablar con el supervisor; Kagami y él no habían podido contener unas carcajadas al notar que _incluso el supervisor_ se había quedado un poco atontado en presencia de Kise, sonrojándose y tartamudeando algunas veces al intentar dirigirse a él. Al final, habían logrado su cometido.

El alero se había sorprendido bastante cuando Kagami le había anunciado su decisión respecto a la carrera que quería seguir.

— _¿Medicina? —El rubio lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.— ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso eres Midorimacchi? —Kagami rió, nervioso, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no se lo decía a modo de burla. Era tan sólo una broma amigable.— Me parece una gran idea~ A mí no me daría la cabeza para estudiar algo así, ya sabes…_

_Hubo una breve pausa, en la que Kagami se limitó a rascarse la parte posterior del cuello con bochorno. No pudo evitar imaginarse las burlas —bastante malintencionadas— que habría tenido que soportar de haberle comentado aquello a Aomine. Kise, en cambio, parecía pensar que era un plan fantástico —no tenía nada que criticar._

_El rubio lo miró entonces con expresión curiosa._

— _¿Es por algún motivo en particular?_

_Y en parte lo era. Kagami no sabía bien cómo definirlo, pero luego de haber comenzado a pensarlo, una marea confusa de difusos pensamientos había empezado a arremolinarse en su interior, y de alguna manera el hecho de ser consciente de su estado depresivo actual lo había llevado a tomar aquella decisión. No era que pretendiese curar a personas que se encontrasen en el mismo estado que él; pero, como mínimo, sentía que debía hacer algo por esa gente; darles algún tipo de apoyo emocional mientras aprendía más sobre el tema._

_Él había necesitado de Kise para lograr salir adelante. Quería hacer lo mismo por los demás._

—… _No realmente. —Era demasiado difícil para explicárselo; ni siquiera él mismo lo comprendía del todo bien. Kise se encogió de hombros y asintió, sonriéndole._

— _Me alegra que hayas encontrado algo que sí quieres seguir, pues~_

Comenzaría las clases el lunes siguiente. No sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para levantarse temprano todas las mañanas —mucho menos para ponerse a tiro con los contenidos, después de todo el tiempo que había perdido, ya que sus compañeros de clase estarían mucho más adelantados que él—, pero de algún modo lo conseguiría. Era una decisión que había tomado él, y saldría adelante como fuese. Si había algo en lo que Kagami era mejor que el promedio de las personas, era en imponerse a fuerza de voluntad y cumplir sus objetivos. Una vez que ponía algo en la mira, lo daba todo para alcanzarlo, sin detenerse jamás, sin importar el esfuerzo que le costase lograrlo.

* * *

><p>El lunes, se levantó muy temprano en la mañana. La alarma de su reloj era <em>insoportable<em>; producía un estrépito tal que incluso despertó a Kise, que dormía a dos habitaciones de distancia y no debía levantarse hasta una hora más tarde. No había gran cosa que Kagami pudiera hacer. Cuando lograba dormirse, evadiendo las pesadillas y el insomnio, dormía como un auténtico tronco.

Mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama, adormilado, Kise apareció en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, refregándose los ojos. Bostezó de modo audible y farfulló:

— K–Kagamicchi… ¿q–qué hora es…?

Cuando el pelirrojo logró enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta de que el rubio tenía un aspecto tan fresco que casi dolía verlo; era _injusto_ que pudiese levantarse por la mañana y verse tan _bien_. Su cabello no estaba desordenado, y a pesar de que llevaba una sencilla camiseta negra, sin mangas, y unos bóxers rojos por debajo, parecía recién salido de una sesión de fotos.

— Lo siento… si te desperté. —Se disculpó el ala–pívot con voz ronca.— Son las seis de la mañana.

Kise gimió. Él no necesitaba levantarse hasta pasadas las siete. Pero ahora que ya estaba despierto, no creía que pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño.

Kagami pasó por su lado, rumbo al baño. Pensaba darse una buena ducha, desayunar, y luego se iría. Quizás fuese por los nervios, pero no sentía la amargura que llevaba semanas cargando como un peso sobre la espalda. No estaba seguro de que fuese un alivio —ya que _odiaba_ ponerse nervioso.

Después de darse un baño y desayunar una cantidad contundente de comida, se despidió de Kise —quien, ahora despierto, le deseó buena suerte con una amplia sonrisa pintada en el rostro— y se encaminó rumbo a la facultad. No era muy lejos de su departamento, y estaba bien de tiempo. Con un poco de suerte, llegaría a horario; no demasiado tarde, no demasiado temprano.

El campus era _enorme_. Aquella facultad era la sede no sólo de la carrera de medicina, sino que también de casi todos sus posgrados; de ahí la inmensa cantidad de alumnos. Kagami se sentía nervioso, y bastante fuera de lugar; pero era lo que había escogido, y no pensaba echarse atrás. Quizás acabase por descubrir que, al igual que la cocina, la medicina no era algo a lo que quisiese dedicarse el resto de su vida; pero de eso se preocuparía luego. Primero debía intentarlo.

Entró en el aula sin mirar a nadie. Tanto tiempo sin entablar contacto social con nadie que no fuera Kise o Kuroko lo había hecho perder parte de su capacidad para relacionarse con los demás. No era especialmente tímido, pero tampoco había sido jamás alguien demasiado extrovertido: no rehuía el contacto con extraños, pero tampoco era algo que anhelase mucho. Se sentó en el primer sitio libre que le pareció adecuado; no era el primero en llegar, pero todavía faltaba bastante gente.

Estaba buscando su celular en su bolso para mandarle un mensaje a Kise —el rubio le había pedido que le avisase que todo estaba bien, en cuanto llegase—, cuando una voz justo a su lado desvió su atención.

— ¿Kagami?

Se sobresaltó un poco ante la mención de su nombre. No se suponía que nadie lo conociera allí; apenas era su primer día de clases. Sin embargo, aquel timbre le era muy familiar; y cuando alzó la mirada se topó con una figura de cabello negro y ojos finos, de un celeste grisáceo, que lo contemplaba con el mismo asombro que Kagami sentía que pululaba por su interior en ese momento.

— ¿T–Takao? —Preguntó el pelirrojo; tartamudeando un poco a causa de la sorpresa. Pero sí: aquel, sin lugar a dudas, no era otro que el antiguo base del instituto Shūtoku, el número diez, poseedor del ojo de halcón, _Kazunari Takao_.

— ¡No esperaba verte aquí! —La exclamación del muchacho puso en palabras justo lo que Kagami sentía en ese momento. Hubiese esperado encontrarse con Midorima, ya que era sabido por todos que el peliverde tenía pensado seguir la carrera de medicina… pero, ¿Takao? Eso sí que era una novedad.

—… Ni yo. —Reconoció Kagami con voz apagada; por como lo miraba el otro, no tardó en notar que los ojos de halcón del base se habían percatado de su mal aspecto. Si bien había mejorado un poco, los últimos días, lo cierto era que todavía se notaba que no estaba _bien_. Antes de que Takao pudiera preguntarle nada al respecto, Kagami se le adelantó con otro interrogante:— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y dónde está Midorima? —Miró a su alrededor, buscando al peliverde entre las pocas personas que había allí. Quizás se había sentado alejado de Takao, alegando que el muchacho lo distraía durante las clases —sonaba como algo que el orgulloso escolta de Shūtoku haría. Pero no; sin duda, Midorima no se hallaba allí.

Takao confirmó sus sospechas al negar con la cabeza.

— Ah… —Su tono era un poco amargado, como si fuese víctima de un resentimiento que no podía subsanar.— No, Shin–chan no está aquí.

No explicó nada más, contorsionando su rostro en una mueca de disgusto; Kagami lo miró ceñudo, sin comprender.

— ¿Cómo que no? —Inquirió.— ¿No se la pasaba repitiendo que estudiaría medicina, para luego tomar la dirección de la cadena de hospitales de sus padres? —Kagami temía que su aislamiento social lo hubiera llevado a confundir las cosas, pero estaba bastante seguro de que lo que estaba diciendo era correcto.

Takao rió con pesar.

— No me malinterpretes, no es que Shin–chan no esté estudiando medicina. Pero no está en la misma clase que nosotros. —Dijo apesadumbrado.— Rindió los exámenes de primer año durante la primera semana, y sus notas fueron tan buenas que le permitieron adelantarse a segundo.

Kagami parpadeó, atónito. Sabía que Midorima tenía buenas notas, pero aquello era…

El de los ojos de halcón rió tras ver su expresión.

— Créeme, yo me quedé de la misma manera al enterarme. Mira que vengo a estudiar lo mismo que él, para seguirlo hasta aquí, y el muy desgraciado se adelanta a donde no lo puedo alcanzar… —Se dejó caer sobre su pupitre con gesto abatido, reposando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, utilizándolos como almohada.— Típico de Shin–chan… Qué _tsundere_ que es…

Kagami decidió no preguntar _por qué_ querría Takao seguir al escolta de la Generación de los Milagros hasta allí. Sabía que la relación entre ellos era extraña, y prefería no entrometerse. Takao parecía haberse deprimido un poco luego de aquello, porque no hizo más preguntas al pelirrojo; luego, llegó el profesor, y ya no hubo tiempo para charlas.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba atrasado; <em>muy<em> atrasado. Las clases habían comenzado hacía casi tres meses, por lo que era tan sólo natural que los demás estuviesen bastante por delante de él; pero nunca hubiera esperado la diferencia fuese _tan_ grande. Esa misma tarde, cuando llegó al departamento, se dejó caer sobre el sillón sin molestarse en quitarse el bolso del hombro antes; por completo abatido.

— ¡Kagamicchi~! —En apariencia, Kise ya estaba allí; si es que su alegre voz acercándose desde el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones servía como indicio. Kagami tenía los ojos cerrados, pero casi pudo sentir el momento exacto en que el rubio llegó hasta él y le clavó la mirada, muerto de curiosidad y expectativa.— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste, o casi mueres del aburrimiento? —Le preguntó a modo de broma.

Kagami abrió los ojos y se incorporó; recostándose contra el respaldo y haciéndole un sitio a Kise para que pudiera sentarse a su lado. Él no tardó en colocarse cómodo y contemplarlo mientras aguardaba una respuesta, con la misma alegría que un _golden retriever_ cuando su dueño llega a casa.

—… Estuvo bien. —Le dijo al fin, una vez que hubo juntado fuerzas para hablar. Sonó poco convincente, pero se debía a su cansancio y a que no se hallaba en su mejor momento; y Kise lo entendió. Antes de que pudiera hacerle otra pregunta, Kagami le preguntó:— ¿Sabes con quién me encontré?

— ¿Con Midorimacchi? —Aventuró el modelo, sus ojos ambarinos reluciendo con el fulgor de la curiosidad.

Kagami negó con la cabeza.

— No, no. Parece que a Midorima lo dejaron pasar a segundo, así sin más. —Kise resopló, con una expresión en la cara que dejaba bien en claro que no lo sorprendía demasiado.— No; me encontré con Takao.

— ¡¿Con Takaocchi?! —Preguntó Kise con asombro.— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué hacía allí?

Kagami procedió a darle la extraña explicación que le había dado el base sobre su presencia en ese lugar; al mismo tiempo, recordó el momento en que Takao por fin le había preguntado por qué estaba _él_ allí —y, también, por qué había aparecido recién cuando estaban casi en junio—, justo antes de que comenzasen la última clase del día. El pelirrojo había inventado unas cuantas excusas que involucraban a su padre, un viaje repentino a Estados Unidos, y una recaída por enfermedad (algo que le vino como anillo al dedo para justificar su evidente mal aspecto). Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que Takao le hubiese creído. Como mínimo, el pelinegro debía tener sus reservas en torno a la credibilidad de aquella historia, y Kagami no necesitaba que se lo dijese para saber que _algo_ sospechaba. Se preguntó si Takao sabría que Aomine y él habían estado saliendo hasta hacía un tiempo.

— Fue bueno que Takao estuviera allí, de todas formas. —Reconoció Kagami mientras buscaba un papel que había dejado suelto dentro de su bolso.— Hay montones de cosas con las que tengo que ponerme al día, y dijo que podía prestarme sus apuntes… —El base le había aclarado que no eran tan buenos como los de Midorima, pero que podían resultarle útiles de todas formas.— Además, me dio la lista de la bibliografía de consulta.

Y, por fin, extrajo de su bolso una extensa lista en la que figuraban no menos de quince tomos diferentes. Kise contempló aquel papel con asombro, mientras Kagami hacía un esfuerzo por descifrar su propia caligrafía —bastante desordenada, alternando unas complejas e intrincadas cursivas en ocasiones.

— V–vaya… ¿todo esto tienes que leer? —Inquirió el alero como atontado. Rió nervioso.— Te admiro, yo no podría leer tanto…

Kagami desechó aquello con un gesto de mano.

— No es para tanto. Son sólo libros para consultar. Aunque no me vendría mal comprar este y este… —Comentó, señalando tres o cuatro textos del listado que, Takao le había dicho, eran particularmente buenos.— Supongo que me ayudaría a aprender todo lo que me he perdido en estos meses…

El rostro de Kise se iluminó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprarlos? —Miró la hora en su celular. Eran pasadas las tres y media de la tarde.— Hay tiempo de sobra. Y luego podríamos ir a tomar algo~ —Ofreció.

A Kagami le gustó la idea. Necesitaba empezar a estudiar cuanto antes; y, además, la perspectiva de salir un rato con Kise, sin importar a dónde fuera, le sentaba bien. De modo que, luego de apenas un breve instante de deliberación, accedió; minutos más tarde, ambos salían del departamento rumbo a la librería.

* * *

><p>Era como si de pronto los días se hubieran acortado. Antes, Kagami podía pasar horas y horas echado en su cama, contemplando el techo mientras los minutos transcurrían de un modo insoportablemente lento, hasta el punto de que parecía casi como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Ahora, sin embargo, con el barullo de la universidad y todo lo que tenía que leer para lograr ponerse a tiro con sus demás compañeros de clase, era como si los días hubiesen sido reducidos a la mitad de horas.<p>

Kise había estado bien con su sugerencia. El estudio había tenido en Kagami justo el efecto deseado: lo mantenía distraído, lo hacía olvidarse de sí mismo y lo obligaba a pensar, en cambio, en complicados mecanismos de la química orgánica que le tomaba toda su concentración comprender —y ése era tan sólo _un_ ejemplo. Kagami pronto descubrió que dedicarse a pensar en otras cosas era el mejor remedio que podría haber encontrado.

Además, durante las noches estaba tan cansado que se sumía en un sueño profundo, sin pesadillas. Eso era un alivio; hubiese sido un desquicio tener que asistir a clases mientras era víctima del insomnio. Por las mañanas, asistía a clase. Dependiendo del día, llegaba a casa entre las doce y media y las cuatro de la tarde. A partir de allí, todo lo que hacía era sumergirse en gruesos y complicados volúmenes sobre medicina; de cuando en cuando, salía a pasar el rato con Kise, o incluso se permitía distenderse un poco preparando un buen plato.

El trabajo del rubio parecía estar yendo viento en popa. Sus superiores habían dejado de regañarlo por llegar tarde —ya que como ahora estaba más cerca, siempre llegaba a horario. La vida se había vuelto mucho más sencilla; Kagami no podía decir que se encontrase del todo bien, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible por _estarlo_.

El sábado por la tarde, Kise apareció en el living con una pelota de baloncesto debajo del brazo; a diferencia de cuando salía para el trabajo, estaba vestido con vestimentas mucho más casuales: llevaba unos pantalones cortos azul marino, y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color. Además, se había calzado zapatillas deportivas en vez de zapatos. Kagami no pudo evitar admirar la habilidad del rubio para verse _espléndido_, sin importar qué llevase puesto. Estaba más desarreglado que de costumbre, y aun así parecía haber salido de un anuncio de televisión sobre alguna marca de ropa deportiva, o algo similar.

Kagami, que escudriñaba un grueso volumen sobre fisiología, levantó la mirada y lo contempló atónito. No formuló en voz alta el interrogante que daba vueltas por su cabeza; sus ojos inquisitivos y su expresión de desconcierto lo dejaban más que en evidencia.

— Lo compré ayer. —Fue la respuesta de Kise al interrogante que no había sido formulado, pero que casi podía percibirse flotando en el aire. Soltó una risita ante la expresión todavía atontada de Kagami.— Pensé que sería una buena idea que saliésemos a jugar un rato~

El pelirrojo volvió a clavar la vista en el libro, intentando retomar el hilo de lo que había estado leyendo hasta entonces, mientras sacudía la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

— No tengo ganas. —Musitó con voz queda.

— ¡Ah, vamos, Kagamicchi! Te hará bien salir un poco; además, hace mucho que no juegas, ¿no es así? —Alzó el dedo índice de una mano, como una madre que reprueba la actitud de su hijo.— Si no haces actividad física, perderás tus músculos y engordarás~

Kagami se encogió de hombros, todavía intentando encontrar el punto exacto donde había detenido su lectura.

— Que así sea, pues.

— ¡Kagamicchi! No lo dirás en serio, ¿sabes el desperdicio que sería eso? —Se quejó Kise; gimoteando mientras inflaba las mejillas como un niño pequeño.— Por favoooooor… sé que no soy tan bueno como Aominecchi, pero puedes jugar un uno contra uno conmigo…

El as de Seirin, que solía tensionarse incluso por siquiera _pensar_ en el moreno, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no lo perturbaba que Kise lo mencionara. No sabía bien qué era, pero había _algo_ en la forma en que el rubio se refería a él, que hacía que por algún motivo a Kagami no lo afectase en absoluto. Tal vez era que Kise se limitaba a mencionarlo, diciendo su nombre sin reparos, sin temor ni amargura. _Sin darle importancia._

El pelirrojo volvió a negar con la cabeza; aunque con menos decisión que antes, como si ya no estuviese tan seguro de que no quería ir. Y Kise se dio cuenta de eso; no tardó en sacarle provecho.

— _¡Por favor~! _—Suplicó el modelo.— Por lo menos acompáñame, y practicaré yo solo. No tienes que jugar, si no quieres.

Kagami cerró el libro y suspiró. No conseguía encontrar el lugar del texto en el que se había quedado; y, de todas maneras, le sería imposible concentrarse con Kise insistiéndole de semejante manera. Se puso de pie y se estiró en toda su extensión, tomándose su tiempo mientras el rubio lo contemplaba expectante, de la misma manera en que un cachorro mira a su dueño cuando siente que por fin éste irá a jugar con él.

—… Vale. —Accedió el pelirrojo cuando ya no pudo postergarlo más y terminó de realizar sus estiramientos.— Iré contigo. Pero no voy a jugar. —Aclaró con tono terminante.

El rostro de Kise se iluminó, radiante de alegría. Y, en algún lugar de su mente, Kagami no pudo evitar pensar que valía la pena acompañarlo con tal de poder verlo sonreír así.

* * *

><p>Kagami no era el único que llevaba bastante tiempo sin jugar. La última vez que Kise había tocado una pelota de baloncesto había sido durante las vacaciones justo después de graduarse, en un dos contra dos del que habían participado él y Kuroko, contra Takao y Midorima —este último había accedido a jugar tan sólo después de que el de los ojos de halcón le insistiese por quince minutos seguidos. Y de eso hacían ya varios meses.<p>

Sin embargo, no por nada Kise Ryōta formaba parte de la Generación de los Milagros. Era un prodigio, un artista sin igual en lo que al baloncesto se refería. Mientras lo observaba desde el banco, Kagami pensó que el rubio podría pasar diez años sin jugar, y al volver a entrar en la cancha y tocar el balón demostraría las mismas habilidades de siempre. Era como si el baloncesto fuese una extensión de él, algo tan natural que no necesitaba ni siquiera practicarlo para dominarlo a la perfección.

Habían acudido a la cancha pública que quedaba cerca del departamento de Kagami —un sitio al que había ido infinidad de veces con Aomine, para jugar contra él. El pelirrojo yacía sentado en el banco que había en uno de los laterales de la cancha, mientras Kise practicaba tiros a la canasta y driblaba por todo el campo. El pelirrojo no podía sino asombrarse por la gracia de los movimientos del modelo. Él había visto jugar a Himuro una cantidad innumerable de veces; por eso conocía la elegancia en el baloncesto, la finura que surge de movimientos sencillos y ortodoxos y que encanta la mirada de la misma manera que una bella danza.

El baloncesto de Kise no era ortodoxo. Por supuesto, no alcanzaba el nivel de extravagancia del de Aomine, pero no podía decirse que el rubio se apegase a los movimientos básicos y los llevase al extremo de la perfección como hacía Himuro. Sin embargo, su elegancia y la naturalidad de sus movimientos eran iguales o incluso superiores a las del pelinegro.

Kise no necesitaba apegarse a las jugadas estándar para conseguir movimientos perfectos. _Naturalmente_ le salían así. No importaba qué tan extraño fuese su accionar, siempre resultaba agradable a la vista —y no fallaba.

Además, a pesar de las gotitas de sudor perlado que se deslizaban por encima de su piel como la crema; incluso cuando se le desordenaban sus rubios cabellos, sacudiéndose al viento cuando saltaba o echaba a correr hacia adelante, driblando el balón; en ningún momento perdía su belleza. Incluso su manera de posicionar las manos para tirar, cómo su espalda se inclinaba levemente hacia atrás al ejecutar un tiro, la forma en que sus largas y estilizadas piernas se movían cuando corría, todo aquello contribuía —de alguna manera— a volverlo _más_ hermoso todavía; _si es que eso era posible_.

Por supuesto, Kagami reprimió esos pensamientos. No podía pensar en Kise de esa manera; no temía reconocerse a sí mismo como homosexual —si bien no le gustaba ponerse etiquetas—, ya que luego de lo que había sucedido con Aomine… y, para colmo, nunca se había fijado en las mujeres; negar la realidad le parecía absurdo. Pero respetaba el espacio de los hombres que no eran como él. No era de la clase de persona que forzaba a los otros a hacer algo que les desagradase, ni le gustaba invadir el espacio personal de los demás.

En seguida empezó a impacientarse; la ropa que tenía no era la más cómoda para jugar, y sus zapatillas eran viejas y no estaba seguro de que fuesen a aguantar mucho tiempo, pero se moría de ganas de entrar a la cancha. Ver a Kise jugar había despertado en él un sentimiento que había pasado casi dos meses dormido; y no era otra cosa que esa pasión irrefrenable por el baloncesto, que había regido su vida durante los tres años de preparatoria.

Se sorprendió de sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo intensa que era aquella sensación; de lo firme que era su voluntad. No pudo evitar recordar que durante sus dieciocho años de vida se había movido a causa de su espíritu determinado, respondiendo a una obstinación que lo hacía dirigirse derechito a sus objetivos, sin detenerse, no importaba cuán cansado estuviese. Un fuego ardía en su interior, reviviendo de sus cenizas como un fénix, a pesar de que se había extinguido hacía tiempo ya.

Se sintió… joven, en cierta manera. Como si hubiese vuelto a la secundaria alta. ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿Siempre había cargado con esa energía encima, determinado a alcanzar sus metas, sin frenar jamás debido a su propia obstinación?

_Vaya_.

Movido por aquella impetuosa decisión, se puso de pie e ingresó en el campo de juego. Kise, que acababa de marcar otro tanto, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo entrar; pero su expresión en seguida se tornó en una sonrisa cálida.

— ¿Jugarás conmigo? —Preguntó contento a Kagami, quien estiró un poco los músculos mientras se dirigía hacia él.

—… Supongo que me has convencido. —Reconoció el pelirrojo; ante lo que Kise soltó una risita, mezcla de deleite y satisfacción.

— Ya veo~ —Dijo; y entonces su expresión cambió. La sonrisa seguía allí; pero sus ojos se habían vuelto más fríos, más calculadores; como si pusiesen a prueba al contrario, y lo estudiasen como un verdadero oponente. Ahora, Kise se veía más pagado de sí mismo. Kagami no tardó en reconocer esa expresión; era la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del rubio antes de enfrentarse a un oponente formidable.— No seré Aominecchi, pero no creas que pienso dejártelo fácil. —Advirtió.

— Sé que no. —Replicó Kagami, sonriendo tenuemente.

Dieron comienzo al partido.

El ala–pívot llevaba tiempo sin jugar, motivo por el que sus movimientos fueron un poco toscos al principio; había perdido parte de la fuerza de sus piernas, también, de modo que sus saltos no llegaban tan alto como en preparatoria. Sin embargo, no tardó en arder con la chispa que tanto lo caracterizaba. Se sintió como si volviera a la vida; le dolían los músculos de las piernas y los brazos, que después de tanto tiempo fuera de práctica chillaban adoloridos, quejándose del repentino esfuerzo. Pero, de alguna forma, había algo dulce en ese dolor; algo que causaba que de pronto Kagami agradeciese el aire que ingresaba en sus pulmones, y lo inhalase con ganas; algo que convertía el sonido de su propia respiración jadeante en música para sus oídos; algo que, de alguna manera, lo hacía agradecer el hecho de estar vivo y jugando contra Kise.

El rubio no era Aomine. Su baloncesto era diferente al de él. Y, sin embargo, Kagami encontró en él un oponente tan bueno como el moreno. Que sus jugadas fuesen distintas no significaba que no pudiese pelear. A eso había que sumarle que podía copiar todos los movimientos de Kagami; incluso podía imitar algunos que había visto hacía tiempo, en otros jugadores, pero que todavía recordaba en algún lugar de su mente.

Y, mientras el marcador imaginario señalaba 17 — 12 a favor del modelo, Kagami recordó que había sido _Kise_ su primer oponente, y no otro. Kise había sido el primero en demostrarle el baloncesto de la parte corrupta de la Generación de los Milagros —aquella que, a diferencia de Kuroko, pensaba que ganar lo era todo y que no existía nadie que pudiera hacerles competencia. _Kise_ había sido el primer oponente formidable que Kagami había encontrado al ingresar a Seirin, y no Aomine.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de eso?

El partido acabó con la victoria de Kise, quien alcanzó los veintiún puntos cuando Kagami iba apenas quince. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, no lamentaba haber perdido. No era que agradeciese haber sido derrotado; pero aquel pequeño enfrentamiento le había servido para despertar de un profundo sueño que lo había mantenido alejado del baloncesto; le había hecho recordar que aquel deporte no era sinónimo de Aomine, y que había un montón de otros soberbios oponentes por ahí sueltos contra los que podía jugar.

Lo que era más importante, le había hecho recordar cuánto amaba él aquel deporte.

Cuando volvieron a casa, se sentía mucho mejor. Fue como si una llama cálida se hubiera encendido en su interior; un fuego candente que se convertía en un incendio cada vez que entraba en la cancha y sentía la textura rugosa del balón rozando sus dedos, el sonido de su golpes secos al rebotar contra el suelo, el frufrú de la red de la canasta cuando la pelota ingresaba a través de ella.

Lleno de una satisfacción que hacía tiempo que no sentía, fue a ducharse apenas llegaron al departamento. El agua tibia de la ducha pareció llevarse consigo no sólo el sudor y la suciedad, sino que también toda la frustración que Kagami había sentido los últimos meses en torno a aquel deporte, y que lo había hecho alejarse de él. De golpe, se sentía más renovado que nunca.

Salió del baño y se vistió con un par de bóxers negros. Estaba buscando algo que ponerse encima, pensando que tal vez tal vez debería ir a jugar uno contra uno con Kise con mayor frecuencia, cuando el sonido de alguien hablando en el living llamó su atención. Por supuesto, se trataba de la voz del rubio. ¿Acaso estaría hablando solo? Con la toalla todavía en el cuello, atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a donde Kise se encontraba.

Estaba de espaldas a él, de modo que no lo vio llegar. Una de sus manos sostenía su teléfono móvil en su oído; señal de que estaba hablando por celular. _Menos mal_, pensó Kagami,_ no sé qué haría si se volviese loco_. Suponía que con su propia locura ya tenían suficiente como para que el rubio enloqueciese también.

Sin embargo, algo en la conversación de Kise llamó su atención.

— Sí… Sí, no está para nada mal… —Decía el rubio.— ¿A tres cruces del hospital Sakura, dices? Eso me viene genial. —Comentó con tono de aprobación.— Sí, sí… No, no, iré yo solo, así que dos ambientes me sobran… Perfecto. ¿Cuándo…? —Hizo una pausa, escuchando algo que le decían desde el otro lado de la línea.— Ah, vale. Entonces espero el llamado. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y colgó.

Sólo entonces se dio vuelta y se percató de que Kagami estaba allí; escuchándolo todo desde el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo.

El rostro de Kise se iluminó en una sonrisa.

— ¡Kagamicchi! ¿A que no adivinas qué? Acaban de llamarme por un departamento cerca de aquí; el precio es muy económico, y no queda tan cerca de todo como éste pero me deja mucho mejor que Kanagawa. Además tiene… —Su voz se fue apagando, y su sonrisa desvaneciéndose, hasta que ambas cosas desaparecieron por completo. Ahora miraba al pelirrojo con consternación. Titubeó por unos segundos antes de preguntar, con la genuina preocupación tiñéndole la voz:— ¿…Kagamicchi? ¿Qué ocurre?

Un tenso nudo se había formado en la garganta de Kagami; no quería ni pensar en la expresión que debía tener en la cara en ese momento. No necesitaba que Kise le explicase de qué se había tratado su conversación, porque ya lo había comprendido. Y lo que había entendido no le había gustado en absoluto.

Kise había encontrado un lugar al que mudarse. Un sitio en el que asentarse por cuenta propia; fuera del departamento de Kagami.

No quería que se fuera.

Quizás fuera egoísta de su parte, pero Kagami había encontrado en Kise una luz que lo había sacado de sus propias sombras, un farol que había iluminado sus sombríos alrededores y lo había hecho recuperar la esperanza. No quería que aquella luz se apagase. No quería volver a su propio mundo de oscuridad, aquel en el que la noche gobernaba por encima de todo lo demás y lo asfixiaba hasta adormecerlo, hasta volverlo insensible a la vida misma.

La angustia lo estaba matando. Kise lo contemplaba con preocupación, aguardando una respuesta. Y Kagami estaba dividido entre decirle la verdad… o no hacerlo. En primer lugar, no quería darle problemas al rubio, obligarlo a quedarse si éste quería irse, hacerlo sentir culpable por algo en lo que él no tenía nada que ver.

Pero había otro motivo que lo detenía al momento de decirle lo que le pasaba. Con Aomine, se había acostumbrado a silenciar sus sentimientos. El moreno nunca se había tomado muy en serio nada de lo que a Kagami le pasase; siempre le había dicho que dejase de ser tan marica y se volviese hombre, o que no lo agobiase con tonterías. De esa manera, el pelirrojo había empezado a cerrarse, a guardarse sus emociones para sí mismo hasta volverlas casi invisibles para los demás.

Sin embargo… Kise era todo lo contrario a Aomine. Dudaba que fuese a actuar de la misma forma que él; hasta ahora, siempre había sido comprensivo y se había preocupado por lo que a Kagami le pasara. Y el as de Seirin quería ser sincero con él. Sentía que Kise se lo merecía.

Se armó de valor antes de hablar.

— Yo… no quiero… que te vayas… —Sentenció despacio; sin apuro, procurando expresarse con claridad y haciendo un esfuerzo por no entrar en pánico mientras hablaba. Mientras las palabras salían, mantuvo la vista clavada en el suelo; no la levantó hasta haber finalizado, presa de un terror indescriptible por lo que fuera a encontrar en el rostro del rubio.

Kise no lo contemplaba con el asco que Kagami hubiera esperado ver en sus facciones. Tampoco lo miraba con reproche, como echándole la culpa por haberle dicho algo desagradable. No había ni atisbo del rechazo que Kagami tanto temía.

De hecho, todo lo que vio en su rostro fue la genuina preocupación. Una expresión consternada que, muy despacio, fue cediendo lugar a una sonrisa. Era una sonrisa tímida, muy leve, pero una sonrisa al fin.

—… ¿Lo… lo dices de verdad? —Le preguntó el rubio despacio; sosteniéndole la mirada como no había hecho nunca antes, con aquellos ojos ambarinos refulgiendo incluso bajo la tenue iluminación que había en ese momento en el living. Kagami se limitó a asentir, incapaz de confirmarlo en voz alta. La sonrisa de Kise se acentuó un poco.— Mira que si me dices que sí, entonces me lo tomaré en serio y ya no te librarás de mí… —Emitió una risita baja.— Pero no quisiera ser una molestia…

— No lo eres. —Se apresuró a asegurarle Kagami. Y era cierto. Kise estaba bien lejos de resultarle molesto. En un impulso por ser honesto con él, añadió:— S–si no fuera por ti… —Clavó la vista en el suelo, mirándose los pies descalzos.— Y–yo… yo nunca habría salido de… ya sabes.

_Ya sabes_. Y Kise _sabía_. Sabía porque, en muy poco tiempo, había llegado a conocer al pelirrojo mejor que ninguna otra persona; incluso mejor que Alex, Himuro, o Kuroko, porque Kagami nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos con ellos. Y lo mismo ocurría viceversa; porque el ala–pívot había aprendido del modelo muchas más cosas que las que nunca había sabido de Aomine.

Kagami volvió a alzar la mirada; la sonrisa de Kise se acentuó, volviéndose todavía más cálida. Se adelantó unos pasos, hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de distancia del contrario. El pelirrojo se limitó a mirarlo, no muy seguro de qué esperar; pero el rubio no dejaba de sonreírle con aquella sonrisa suya que lo reconfortaba más que los mismísimos rayos del Sol.

—… Supongo que, en ese caso, no tengo más remedio que quedarme~ —Dijo al fin, guiñándole un ojo. Kagami estuvo a punto de decir que no estaba obligado a hacerlo y que podía irse si prefería hacerlo, pero Kise le colocó el índice sobre los labios y negó con la cabeza.— No creas que lo hago por obligación. No soy tan bueno como para hacer algo así. —Reconoció con una risita avergonzada.

Kagami rió también, nervioso. Kise estaba muy cerca, y mientras apartaba el dedo que había colocado sobre su boca, Kagami no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a sus labios; tampoco pudo dejar de admirar su rostro, sus ojos del color de la miel, y la manera en que sus cabellos rubios le caían sobre la frente como pequeños hilos dorados…

Lo que sucedió entonces… Kagami no entendió bien cómo había ocurrido. Sólo supo que, de pronto, los labios del rubio se hallaban encima de los suyos, presionándolos en un cálido beso. No fue brusco, ni salvaje; Kise no hizo ademán de forzarlo, ni tampoco lo hizo Kagami, que en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando respondió al beso de modo tentativo, moviendo sus labios contra los de él con suavidad. Fue _gentil_; lento, acompasado, y bastante breve, pero no por eso menos cargado de sentimiento.

Las mejillas de Kise se hallaban teñidas de un sutil tono rosáceo cuando se separaron. Kagami, que aunque durante el beso había cerrado los ojos, los tenía ahora abiertos de par en par, a causa de la sorpresa. El rubio soltó una risita nerviosa y se rascó la nuca, como atontado por el bochorno.

El pelirrojo quiso decir algo; no sabía qué, tal vez preguntar qué acababa de ocurrir; lo que fuera, con tal de romper aquel silencio tan vergonzoso. Pero Kise se le adelantó.

— N–no sé bien… Fue un impulso. Lo siento. —Se disculpó. Kagami lo miró con asombro.

—… No tienes que disculparte. —Le aseguró él, también sonrojado pero más sorprendido que avergonzado.— Uhm…

No supo qué decir. Kise le sonrió.

— En ese caso, mejor~ —Dijo el rubio. Se alejó unos metros para dejar su teléfono móvil sobre la mesita de la sala —ya que todavía lo tenía en la mano—, y pasó por al lado de Kagami mientras anunciaba:— Me voy a dar una ducha~

Y, mientras oía cómo el agua de la regadera comenzaba a correr en el baño, el pelirrojo permaneció de pie allí, bastante atontado por lo que acababa de pasar; pero sintiendo cómo el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, como desbocado, víctima de una emoción cálida que no sabía describir del todo pero que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias, por cierto, por los favoritos, los follows, y los comentarios. Son como mi Sol personal (?). En serio, gracias ;v;<strong>

**Ya nos veremos en lo que sigue~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento si este capítulo llega a tener errores o así, pero me levanté a las seis de la mañana (literal xD) para terminarlo porque hoy llega mi tía a donde estoy de vacaciones a pasar una semana con nosotros... y tiene hijos trillizos de once años... léase: es probable que no actualice _nada_ los próximos días.**

**Espero que les guste ^^U**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Gritos, gritos y aullidos a viva voz, tan potentes que perforaban los oídos, graves hasta el punto de retumbar contra las paredes y hacerlas temblar; tan profundos como un pozo sin fondo, que tienta a los amantes de lo desconocido con su impenetrable oscuridad.<p>

Un chasquido. Una voz lenta, monocorde, arrastrando las palabras en un lamento lleno de impaciencia. _Tch_. Todo estaba oscuro, sombrío como boca de lobo: no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero allí donde estaba era de noche, y el cielo se hallaba _negro_.

_¿Negro?_ Alzó la mirada y descubrió que en realidad no era así: había estrellas en él, refulgiendo como pequeñas motas blancas, salpicando el firmamento nocturno como manchas sobre un lienzo sin terminar. Volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez hacia el suelo por debajo de él, y se dio cuenta de que no podía ver sus propios pies.

Las estrellas estaban allí; pero no iluminaban.

Las exclamaciones volvieron a atraer su atención. _Cómo no_; lo aturdían. No podía entender lo que decían: sus palabras se entremezclaban demasiado, tapándose unas a otras, casi como si en su unión unas con otras constituyesen otro idioma completamente distinto. La emoción que las teñía era oscilante, pasando desde el fastidio a la burla, desde el aburrimiento a la satisfacción fruto de la arrogancia. Todo lo que él quería era que se _callasen_. Y cuanto antes, mejor: la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas.

Volvió a mirar al cielo, y lo que vio lo horrorizó. Cerca de la mitad de las estrellas se había desvanecido, como si se hubiesen apagado sin más. Contemplando el firmamento detenidamente descubrió que había algo mal con aquellos astros: a medida que los segundos transcurrían, iban desapareciendo uno tras otra, extinguiéndose para dejar lugar a la cruda negrura.

Y él no pudo más que quedarse allí, mirando en su absoluta impotencia cómo las estrellas se apagaban, hasta que el cielo quedó por completo negro. Oscuro. Sin vida.

Muerto.

De repente, las sombras lo asfixiaban. La oscuridad de una noche a la que no le quedan estrellas, sumada a aquellos fantasmas negros que se cernían a su alrededor, tomándolo entre sus brazos y envolviéndolo hasta cegarlo por completo…

Se atrevió a volver a bajar la mirada, ahora hacia el frente. No debería haber sido capaz de ver nada, pero lo sorprendió notar que sus ojos _sí_ se topaban con algo.

Ante él, desfilaba una extensa galería de puertas: puertas de un azul oscuro que de alguna manera relucía en la oscuridad, a pesar de que no pudiera decirse que _brillaba_. Ese color no era brillante, se imponía por encima de las sombras mediante algún otro método que Kagami no conseguía identificar. Y, a pesar de que se encontraban rodeados de aquel impenetrable océano de color negro, el azul de las puertas parecía todavía _más oscuro_ que éste; como si hubiese algo que lo ensombreciera y lo volviese todavía más sombrío que la mismísima oscuridad.

No quería pasar por ninguna de aquellas puertas.

Sabía que los gritos venían desde detrás de ellas.

Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, dispuesto a echar a correr lejos de aquel lugar; pero no pudo hacerlo. Sus pies permanecían allí clavados, como adheridos contra el suelo por algún tipo de fuerza extraña; su cuerpo por entero inmóvil, sin responderle cuando hizo amago de mover los brazos.

Emitió un potente grito; un grito que, al resonar, provocó que las otras voces se desvanecieran en el aire, perdiéndose hasta apagarse por completo; como si pretendiesen oír su angustia en todo su esplendor… y deleitarse con ella.

* * *

><p>Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba gritando en la vida real. De pronto se encontró sentado sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el cuerpo cubierto por un sudor frío. Escudriñó las sombras, dándose cuenta pronto de que era incapaz de discernir dónde se encontraba. Entonces oyó que una puerta se abría con estrépito y alguien entraba dando zancadas en su habitación.<p>

— ¡K–Kagamicchi! —Exclamó una voz jadeante, rebosando preocupación en cada una de sus sílabas.— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? T–Te oí gritar…

¿Kise?

Permaneció en silencio por unos instantes; mientras muy despacio iba cayendo en la realidad. Le costaba recuperar el sentido sobre lo que lo rodeaba, por lo que se aferró a las pequeñas verdades como si de ellas dependiera su vida: estaba en su casa, en su departamento. Tenía dieciocho años, respondía al nombre de Kagami Taiga, y Kise Ryōta estaba viviendo con él.

— ¿…Kagamicchi? —El rubio titubeó antes de insistir con el interrogante, como si temiese perturbarlo en el apuro. Pero la consternación era casi palpable en su tono de voz.

La voz de Kagami fue ronca cuando habló:

— L–lo siento… he… he tenido una pesadilla. —Confesó lentamente, refregándose los ojos para luego preguntar:— ¿Qué… qué hora es?

— No lo sé. —Respondió Kise de inmediato, con tono aún consternado.— ¿Puedo encender la luz?

Kagami asintió, antes de darse cuenta de que no podía verlo y decir:

— Sí.

Sintió que Kise se movía por el interior de la habitación; y cuando dio con el interruptor de la luz y la encendió, el pelirrojo quedó encandilado por unos segundos, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes para aliviar el dolor en sus pupilas, y parpadeando unas cuantas veces para conseguir acostumbrar su visión a la intensa iluminación.

Cuando lo logró, su mirada se topó con un Kise que lo contemplaba desde el extremo inferior de la cama, donde se había limitado a esperar arrodillado mientras Kagami trataba de recuperar la vista; su expresión era de pura preocupación —con los ojos entrecerrados por la brillante luz—, y parecía aguardar a que Kagami recuperase la facultad del habla, sin hacerle preguntas hasta que eso ocurriera.

El as de Seirin podía ver el interrogante en los ojos como la miel del contrario. Inspiró hondo antes de hablar.

—… Otra vez soñé con el imbécil ése.

Hubo una pausa por unos instantes, durante los que Kise se limitó a evaluarlo con la mirada y Kagami permaneció allí inmóvil, enredado entre las sábanas y con el cuerpo todavía bañado en aquel espantoso sudor. Afuera se oyó un ave emitiendo un gorjeo, desde la terraza. No debía faltar mucho para que amaneciese.

— ¿…Quieres hablar de ello? —Le preguntó Kise con tono dudoso, su voz sonando igual de satisfactoria que siempre a pesar de que acababa de levantarse. El rubio lucía espléndido _siempre_, no importaban las circunstancias. Incluso ahora, después de la horrible pesadilla que acababa de tener, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar admirar cómo sus cabellos desordenados por el sueño —al fin y al cabo, había sido despertado de golpe hacía tan sólo unos momentos atrás— volvían su aspecto todavía mejor, más _atractivo _—si es que eso era posible.

Kagami sacudió la cabeza.

— No. Es muy difícil de explicar, y… no es importante de todas formas. —Se frotó los ojos, tratando de eliminar así las molestas lagañas que le dificultaban la visión.

— Si te despiertas gritando a mitad de la noche, yo creo que sí es importante. —Remarcó el rubio, aunque no sonaba contrariado por ello.— Pero si prefieres no hablarlo, lo entiendo. Aunque si cambias de opinión, ya sabes que estoy aquí~ —Kagami dejó de refregarse los ojos justo a tiempo para divisar la cálida sonrisa que Kise le dedicó en ese momento.

Ruborizándose levemente ante aquel gesto, desvió la mirada hacia su mesa de luz, donde reposaba su reloj despertador —que, como era domingo, estaba desactivado. Las agujas señalaban las cinco y media de la mañana.

Kagami, sin embargo, no quería volver a dormirse. Aquel sudor helado era insoportable, por lo que quería ducharse cuanto antes; y, de todas formas, no se sentía con ánimos como para volver a enfrentar otra de aquellas pesadillas surrealistas, que sabía que le susurraban al oído el nombre de Aomine a pesar de que éste nunca hacía acto de presencia en las mismas.

Se incorporó hasta hallarse parado sobre sus piernas, en uno de los laterales de la cama. Kise lo contempló con curiosidad, y Kagami anunció:

—… Me voy a bañar. Tú vuelve a dormir, si quieres; pondré cuidado en no hacer ruido.

El modelo pareció meditarlo unos segundos, pero al final se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— Qué va. Ya estoy bien despierto, así que supongo que me quedaré para hacerte compañía~ —Le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Y Kagami no pudo evitar sonreírle después de aquello. Asintió y, sin decir nada más, se dirigió al baño para quitarse aquel molesto sudor de encima. Kise lo miró alejarse por el pasillo, sin que la sonrisa se borrase de su rostro en ningún momento.

* * *

><p>Después del almuerzo —bastante modesto, porque Kagami no tenía ganas de cocinar, las sobras eran escasas, y Kise había alegado que se contentaba con una simple manzana—, el rubio lo siguió hasta la cocina. Kagami se dispuso a lavar los platos mientras el contrario se reclinaba contra la mesada y lo observaba desde allí, cruzado de brazos.<p>

El pelirrojo no dijo nada; permitiendo que el otro lo observara sin emitir queja alguna. Era una extraña costumbre del modelo ponerse cerca de él y quedárselo mirando, sin decir ni hacer nada hasta después de un largo rato. Y Kagami se lo permitía, porque en aquellos ojos dorados, clavados sobre su figura, no había ni burla ni juicio alguno por lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo mientras lo miraban: lo veía tan sólo por la mera voluntad de hacerlo, sin responder a segundas intenciones, ni en busca de motivos para burlarse de él.

A diferencia de _cierta_ persona.

Kise, después de un minuto entero allí observándolo, por fin se decidió a hablar:

— Ne, Kagamicchi~ ¿Qué te parece acompañarme de compras, hoy más tarde?

El pelirrojo, que en ese momento fregaba una taza vacía con la esponja bañada en detergente, hizo una pausa antes de contestar. Permaneció meditabundo y no respondió hasta haber enjuagado el recipiente y haberlo puesto a secar.

—… ¿A comprar qué, exactamente?

Aunque Kagami no lo miraba, Kise puso su mejor expresión inocente, y sacudió la mano quitándole importancia a la pregunta.

— Pues, un par de cosas que me hacen falta… —Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, desviando la mirada en un gesto que podía ser muchas cosas pero _no inocente_.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

— Kise, ya sabes que _odio_ ir a comprar ropa… —Sentenció con voz fatigada, como quien le dice a un niño por enésima vez que, por mucho que se empeñe en esperar todas las mañanas en el umbral de su casa, su carta de Hogwarts nunca llegará.

El rubio hizo pucheros.

— ¿Por qué, Kagamicchi? —Gimoteó.— Te prometo que seré breve, además… ya sabes, nunca dije que fuésemos a comprar _ropa_, en realidad…

El as de Seirin no pudo evitar reírse y dejar de mirar lo que estaba haciendo para contemplarlo a él. Es que Kise era tan obvio, a veces… Se había mandado al frente por sí solo, y se había dado cuenta y había intentado arreglar su metida de pata demasiado tarde.

Kise sonrió con timidez, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

A pesar de que era la milésima vez que Kagami le decía que _no_, que _no iría con él a comprar ropa_ —a menos que ropa fuese sinónimo de zapatillas de baloncesto, en cuyo caso Kagami se atrevería a considerarlo—, Kise no parecía dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Y, mientras el modelo portaba aquella sonrisa entre tímida y abochornada en el rostro —una sonrisa bien diferente de la que solía mostrar a las revistas—, Kagami supo que había ganado.

Porque no podía decirle que no cuando le sonreía así.

Se armó de paciencia y volvió a suspirar antes de decir:

—… Vale, iré contigo.

La reacción de Kise fue inmediata. Aunque Kagami había vuelto a dirigir su mirada hacia los platos, pudo percibir cómo el gesto del rubio se tornaba en una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias, Kagamicchi! —Exclamó, arrojándose al pelirrojo en un abrazo de oso y causando que el plato que tenía en ese momento entre las manos se le resbalase entre los dedos. Consiguió atraparlo por muy poco, apenas antes que diese contra el metal de la pileta de la cocina y se hiciese añicos. Kise se limitó a reír, y luego de un instante soltó al contrario y salió pitando hacia su habitación, para vestirse con ropas "más apropiadas para salir al exterior" (si bien con lo que estaba vestido ya parecía recién salido de una sesión de fotos).

Y, durante los breves instantes que había durado aquel abrazo, Kagami no había podido evitar sonrojarse y sentir una inmensa calidez allí donde la piel de Kise había rozado la suya: como si aquel contacto no hubiese sido otro que el de los cálidos rayos del Sol.

* * *

><p>La tienda era <em>ostentosa<em>. Y de los precios, mejor ni hablar: probablemente fuesen los más elevados de todo el centro comercial. Además, había cerca de una docena de empleados vestidos con ropas muy formales y radiantes sonrisas de dientes blancos que instaban al cliente a acercarse a ellos y realizar cualquier consulta.

Kagami permanecía de brazos cruzados, reclinado contra una de las paredes del lugar —que estaba decorado con mucha clase, pero de modo sencillo para no desviar la atención de los productos que allí se vendían. Luchaba porque su gesto no se convirtiese en uno de irritación —con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos hacia abajo en una mueca de disgusto—, pero era _difícil_, porque de veras, _de veras odiaba_ salir a comprar ropa.

Kise estaba en su salsa. Se paseaba de aquí allá recorriendo los percheros y estudiando las diversas prendas que había en ellos. Por hacer algo, Kagami se había acercado a una campera que le parecía bastante… normal, considerando lo estrambótico de todo lo que vendían allí, y había echado un vistazo al precio.

Luego de horrorizarse por la escandalosa cifra, se había limitado a permanecer allí quieto, sin mirar a nadie ni hacer ademán de hablar con ninguna persona ni de ver ninguna otra prenda. Cuando uno de los empleados se le había acercado a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, él había rechazado su oferta alegando que estaba esperando a alguien.

— Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi, ¿cuál crees que es mejor? —El rubio se acercó hasta él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, exhibiendo dos camisas de vestir de distinto color: una de ellas era azul marino; la otra, de un beige muy claro, casi blanco.

El modelo lo contemplaba expectante. Kagami ya le había dicho que no era bueno para brindar consejos —y mucho menos en lo que a ropa se refería—, pero hizo un intento. Señaló la que estaba a su izquierda —la más clara—, al tiempo que decía:

—… No me gusta mucho el azul.

Kise rió y asintió; acto seguido, se fue hasta el probador dando saltitos, dejando la camisa azulada a la primera empleada que encontró en su camino.

Kagami se quedó allí, pensativo. Su línea de pensamiento era bastante amarga, en ese momento. Había desarrollado cierto… _rechazo_ por los tonos azulados —cuanto más oscuros, peor—; y darse cuenta del motivo lo hacía sentirse un imbécil.

Rumiaba sus deprimentes pensamientos cuando la voz de Kise lo interrumpió; llamándolo desde el vestidor.

— ¡Kagamicchi, ven aquí un minuto!

Armándose de paciencia —al fin y al cabo, le había dicho que _no_ le pediría su ayuda, pero el modelo siempre parecía conseguir salirse con la suya—, el pelirrojo hizo lo que le pedía.

Kise asomaba la cabeza desde detrás de la cortina; y cuando Kagami llegó, la apartó para revelar al pelirrojo el atuendo que había elegido.

_Sin palabras_ no le hacía en absoluto justicia al estado en que el ala–pívot quedó entonces. No había nada especial en las vestimentas que el rubio había escogido. Se trataba de la camisa que le había mostrado unos instantes antes, sumadas a unas sencillas bermudas de un beige más oscuro —con tiradores negros caídos a los costados, algo que Kagami sin dudas _no_ entendía pero que, como no sabía nada de moda en general, no podía juzgar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo sencillo de su vestimenta, Kagami no podía evitar pensar que Kise se veía _magnífico_.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Le preguntó el joven, torciendo el cuerpo a los costados y hasta dando una vuelta para que Kagami pudiese verlo desde todos los ángulos.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Se quedó allí, semi–boquiabierto, con una expresión como de atontado —a lo que había que sumarle que sus mejillas se habían teñido de un ligero tono rojizo— que provocó las risas del contrario.

— Vale, ya entendí. —Lo atajó el rubio entre risitas, antes de que Kagami volviese a hacer ningún intento por decir nada. Éste se limitó a asentir —aliviado de que Kise hubiese entendido el mensaje sin obligarlo a que lo pusiese en palabras. De verdad, el modelo irradiaba una belleza y un atractivo sexual que era _muy_ difícil de ignorar; tan radiante e intenso que encandilaba a quien lo miraba.

Se alejó de vuelta hacia su lugar original, donde volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Si Kise continuaba así, acabaría por matarlo de un infarto, tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p>— Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi, ven. —Tironeó de su brazo, obligándolo a moverse de regreso a la zona de los probadores. En su otra mano llevaba una prenda que el pelirrojo no supo identificar. Temiendo lo peor, trató de detenerlo; pero cuando el rubio se fijaba un objetivo era difícil frenarlo, y fue por eso que antes de siquiera darse cuenta, el as de Seirin se halló en el interior de uno de los probadores.— He encontrado algo que te quedaría genial~ ¡Pruébatelo!<p>

Kagami se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

— Kise… —Gruñó.— Te dije que no–…

— _Por favooooor~_ Digo que te quedará bien y en esas cosas nunca me equivoco. —Dedicó al contrario la misma mirada que pone un cachorrito al ser abandonado debajo de la lluvia.— _¿Sí?_

_Ugh_.

Era literalmente imposible decirle que no cuando aquellos ojos dorados lo miraban de esa manera.

Kagami se armó de paciencia y, suspirando con pesar, tomó lo que Kise le ofrecía y lo miró ceñudo; como advirtiéndole que estaba dispuesto a dejárselo pasar esa vez, pero que no ocurriría dos veces.

— Vale. Pero sólo _una_ prenda. —Advirtió con tono terminante.

Kise le sonrió, desechando sus protestas con un gesto de mano, y se largó a buscar alguna otra cosa mientras esperaba a que se cambiara.

Sin embargo, Kise Ryōta tenía una habilidad especial para salirse con la suya; eso era algo que Kagami Taiga sabía muy bien. Por ese motivo, no se sorprendió demasiado —si bien se llevó un disgusto bastante grande— al encontrarse a sí mismo en el vestidor, probándose más prendas de las que era capaz de contar con los dedos de una mano.

— Kise, te dije que no–…

— ¡Por favor, Kagamicchi! Es la última, lo prometo.

— De ninguna manera, ya dijiste eso seis veces y–…

— ¡Esta vez es en serio! —Suplicó el alero.

Y Kagami no pudo sino acceder.

Bueno, había un hecho innegable, y era que Kise de hecho _tenía_ buen ojo al momento de elegir. No era que sus elecciones no fuesen extravagantes —más de la mitad de las prendas que había llevado a Kagami para que se probase habían hecho que el pelirrojo frunciera la nariz tan sólo por verlas—; pero, de alguna manera, una vez puestas lucían infinitas veces mejor que cuando pendían de la percha.

En ese momento llevaba puesta una camiseta sin mangas negra, y un pantalón rojo, ajustado en los tobillos. El rubio lo había obligado a calzarse unos zapatos negros charolados, y una especie de… bueno, Kagami no sabía lo que era, aunque creía haber oído que Kise lo llamaba _blazer_, de color rojo.

Kise lo contemplaba maravillado, a su espalda: Kagami lo veía por el reflejo del espejo en el que se estaba mirando —muy poco convencido de su atuendo. Sí, quedaba bien, y podía ver a alguien como Kise usándolo perfectamente… pero no era su tipo. Además, ¿por qué tanto rojo? Ah, claro. _"Es que combina con tu cabello"_, le había dicho Kise con voz cantarina. Él suspiró y se giró para mirarlo con gesto negativo.

— No es mi estilo.

— ¡Kagamicchi, siempre dices lo mismo! —Se quejó el rubio, haciendo pucheros. El pelirrojo resistió la urgencia de decirle que era su culpa por no escuchar cada vez que él le decía que _no_ lo convencía la ropa que Kise le mostraba. En su lugar, optó por decir:

— Además, ni loco puedo pagar todo esto. Esta cosa… —Llevó los brazos a la espalda, tratando de atrapar la etiqueta donde figuraba el precio de aquella chaqueta, o blazer, o lo que fuera. Creía haber visto que se trataba de un número de cinco cifras, empezado con seis. Una cifra que, por mucho dinero que su padre le pasase, Kagami _no_ podía permitirse.

— Ah, no te preocupes por eso, pagaré yo~ —Le aseguró Kise como si nada, como si aquello zanjara el asunto.

— Peor aun, ¿crees que voy a dejar que pagues todo esto por–…?

— ¡Por favor! —Rogó el otro, contemplándolo con el mismo gesto suplicante que había llevado a Kagami a terminar probándose más ropa de la que se había probado en los últimos tres años.— Si me tienes viviendo en tu departamento, al menos quiero hacer algo por compensártelo.

Kagami _no_ podía decirle que con su sola presencia ya se lo compensaba todo y que era él quien estaba en deuda con Kise —y no al revés; así que se limitó a gruñir y fruncir el ceño todavía más.

—… Vale. —Accedió luego de un instante de deliberación. Sabía que decirle que no no lo llevaría a ningún lado, y que a la larga Kise terminaría saliéndose con la suya. En su lugar, optó por negociar.— Pero no pienso llevarme todo esto. Sólo la camiseta. —Al fin y al cabo, aquella camiseta negra era sencillamente normal, igual de cómoda que cualquiera de las otras que Kagami tenía en su casa. Kise lo miró suplicante.— Vale, vale, y esa campera rojo oscuro que me mostraste antes. Pero eso es todo.

Poco convencido —pero tal vez consciente de que era lo mejor que podría negociar con él—, Kise asintió y, luego de que Kagami le entregase ambas prendas, se alejó alegremente hasta el mostrador, para pagar aquello en conjunto con la montaña de ropa que se había comprado para sí mismo. Decidido a que _nunca_ volvería a aceptar salir de compras con Kise, Kagami permaneció unos instantes más en el interior del vestidor, volviendo a ponerse su vestimenta original mientras mascullaba por lo bajo.

* * *

><p>La vida a partir de entonces continuó sin ningún tipo de estragos. Y Kagami se acostumbró a Kise como si llevasen toda la vida viviendo juntos. De hecho, no conseguía entender cómo había sido su día a día antes de que él llegase.<p>

Todos los días eran hermosamente iguales. A muchos les hubiera desagradado la monotonía de aquello, pero había algo reconfortante en tener una rutina, en tener algo fijo, sólido, _estable_, de lo que Kagami pudiese agarrarse en sus momentos de repentina ira o angustia. Era un alivio saber que no divagaba sin rumbo, como había hecho durante más de un mes, antes de la aparición del rubio.

Y era este último quien añadía una chispa de diversión e incertidumbre a cada jornada: el que causaba que los días, a pesar de lo monótono de la rutina, no se volviesen aburridos ni repetitivos. Con Kise, cada día era bien diferente. No se sabía qué iba a pasar desde el momento en que Kagami llegaba a la tarde de la universidad. En realidad, en ningún momento se sabía qué iba a ocurrir, ni siquiera antes de que el pelirrojo se fuera: en una ocasión, a las cinco de la mañana, se había despertado sobresaltado en el medio de su sueño porque Kise había ido sonámbulo hasta su habitación y había caído encima de él. Los dos habían pasado cinco minutos enteros riéndose por aquello, a pesar de que la espalda de Kagami reclamaba, dolorida, su venganza por el sitio donde Kise lo había golpeado al derribarse sobre él.

A pesar de que Midorima, de alguna manera, estaba en segundo año de la facultad, no había tardado en aparecer frente a Kagami —arrastrado por un Takao más que entusiasmado por la idea de que ala–pívot y escolta volvieran a verse, una tarde después de salir de clases. Por supuesto, el antiguo as de Shūtoku no se había mostrado muy alegre por verlo —y a Kagami le daba igual, en realidad. Sin embargo, aquellos encuentros luego se habían repetido varias veces; y, aunque no pudiera decirse que Midorima fuese _amigo _del pelirrojo —como Takao sí lo era—, lo cierto es que empezaron a llevarse un _poquito_ mejor. Al menos, el peliverde dejó de fruncir la nariz y arrugar la frente cada vez que se topaba con él (lo cual, teniendo en cuenta su historial, ya era decir mucho).

La relación entre Kagami y Kise seguía igual de bien que siempre; el beso de aquel sábado al anochecer no se había repetido. Kagami había visto la duda en los ojos ambarinos del contrario en el momento en que él había retrocedido, y por eso no había hecho intento de volver a besarlo por su cuenta —a pesar de que cada vez que veía al rubio sonreír se moría de ganas de intentarlo. Sabía lo que había querido decirle Kise al disculparse la vez anterior, al explicarle que había sido un impulso. _"Lo siento."_ Lo sentía porque a él le atraían las _chicas_ y sabía que besar a Kagami y darle ningún tipo de ilusión era un _error_.

Aun así, aunque cada día que pasaba el pelirrojo sentía que se enamoraba más de él —y de modo irreversible—, estaba bien con eso. Su amor por él no era como el que había sentido por Aomine: fogoso, intenso, salvaje y desesperado. Era algo mucho más cálido, mucho más envolvente; mucho más _verdadero_. La clase de amor en la que no importa si se es correspondido o no; la clase de amor en la que basta con despertarse a la mañana y saber que la otra persona sigue allí, y sonriendo, para ser feliz. Y si Kise no sentía lo mismo por él, pues entonces vale: Kagami con gusto lo aceptaría y le daría su espacio. Era incapaz de forzar al rubio a algo que él no quisiera hacer.

Todo continuó de la misma forma hasta cierto día: un lunes tres semanas después de su salida de compras al centro comercial. Aquel día apareció la primera señal; el primer atisbo de que _algo_ se estaba cociendo a fuego lento, entre las sombras, sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta —sumergido en su propio mundo sombrío como se hallaba, del que sólo Kise podía sacarlo.

Ese día, cuando Kagami llegó al departamento después de la universidad —más tarde que de costumbre, ya que Takao, Midorima y él habían salido a una confitería después de clases (léase: Takao los _había obligado_ al peliverde y él a acompañarlo)—, lo sorprendió descubrir que Kise todavía no estaba en casa. Aquello era raro, porque el rubio _siempre_ llegaba a su departamento antes que él, sin importar ni el día, ni el clima, ni nada en absoluto. Y, esa jornada, Kise todavía no había vuelto, incluso a pesar de que Kagami había llegado después de su horario normal.

Al tomar su teléfono móvil —que _siempre_ tenía algún mensaje del modelo, sin importar las circunstancias—, descubrió que en su buzón no había mensajes sin leer. Todo aquello dio muy mala espina al pelirrojo, pero decidido a no preocuparse sin necesidad, ni actuar de modo precipitado, decidió al menos esperar un rato antes de mandar nada al contrario: al fin y al cabo, era su vida y podía hacer lo que quisiera. No había ninguna norma que le impusiese a qué hora debía llegar a la casa.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, empezó a llover. Justo en el momento en que Kagami por fin se decidía a mandarle un mensaje y preguntarle dónde estaba, la puerta del departamento se abrió: un Kise por completo empapado ingresó por ella —causando que Kagami cerrase su móvil, con el mensaje de texto a medio escribir y se pusiese de pie de inmediato.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —No había querido sonar tan cortante ni preocupado, pero no había nada que hacer. Kise alzó la mirada —con sus cabellos rubios goteando agua sobre su rostro— y le sonrió. Kagami sintió que se le cortaba la respiración ante aquella imagen —no dejaba de sorprenderlo la _naturalidad_ con la que Kise _siempre_ se veía bien—, pero en ese momento su preocupación era demasiado grande como para que le diese importancia.

— Lo siento, Kagamicchi, debo haberte preocupado. —Sentenció el rubio con gesto culpable, chorreando agua por todas partes.— Es que tuve que ir al médico y cuando me acordé de avisarte que llegaría tarde ya estaba allí, y no había señal, y después me quedé sin batería y perdí el pase del metro y–…

Kagami interrumpió al rubio en medio de lo que parecía el relato de un día absolutamente catastrófico. Él no creía en el horóscopo, pero Midorima le había dicho esa misma tarde que Géminis estaba anteúltimo en el ranking de Oha–Asa para ese día; parecía ser que Kise estaba pagando las consecuencias.

— ¿Al médico? —Inquirió alzando las cejas, con la voz cargada de consternación.— ¿Para qué? ¿No te sientes bien?

Kise sostuvo su gesto culpable al responder, mientras dejaba su bolso empapado en el suelo y procedía a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines.

— Ah, no, no. —Negó, sacudiendo la cabeza y salpicando agua por todas partes.— Fue sólo para un control. Ya sabes~

Ahí. Justo entonces. _En ese momento_, Kagami debería haberse dado cuenta de que había algo mal: de que cierto matiz en el brillo de los ojos dorados del contrario casi le estaba _gritando_ algo. ¿Qué? Imposible saberlo. El pelirrojo de hecho _percibió_ que había algo diferente; pero lo que ocurrió después bastó para que sus preocupaciones desapareciesen por completo, como desvaneciéndose en el aire luego de que sus sospechas fuesen apartadas a empujones a un rincón de su mente, relegadas al olvido.

Kise ahora le sonreía con consternación. El rubio se echó los cabellos hacia atrás con una mano, apartándolos de su rostro y salpicando gotitas hacia atrás. Kagami se quedó sin aire ante ese gesto; algo que él no tardó en notar y que lo hizo soltar una risita.

— Lo siento, Kagamicchi, he hecho que te preocuparas. —Se volvió a disculpar; de pronto estaba más cerca que antes, y el pelirrojo podía ver cómo las gotitas de agua se deslizaban sobre su frente y por los costados de su rostro, recorriendo aquella piel perfecta como pequeños cristales brillantes.— Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir…

Y, por segunda vez, los labios del rubio se hallaron sobre los de él: cálidos, más húmedos que nunca debido a la lluvia que los bañaba.

El beso fue mucho más duradero que el anterior. Y también mucho más intenso: esta vez, los labios de Kise fueron insistentes contra los suyos, incitándolo a aumentar un poco el ritmo cuando Kagami trató de responder despacio, sin apuro. Éste obedeció al anhelo demandante del contrario; y cuando percibió la lengua de Kise deslizándose sobre sus labios, apenas titubeó en introducir la suya en la boca de éste; ambas se encontraron y empezaron a realizar lánguidos movimientos una sobre la otra, en un beso profundo y cargado de la misma intensidad y el mismo calor que una sustancia que se cuece a fuego lento.

Al separarse, Kise no lo miró con gesto culpable, ni hizo ademán de emitir nada parecido a una disculpa. De hecho, tan sólo le sonrió y pasó por su lado, quitándose la chaqueta y llevándola al lavadero para ponerla a secar sin decir nada en ningún momento.

Kagami _debería haberse dado cuenta_ del tinte desesperado que había marcado aquel beso; de que la insistencia de los labios del rubio parecía tener su origen en algún tipo de angustia mucho más profunda que el beso en sí. Pero no lo hizo. Si se percató de ello, confundió la desesperación del beso con la suya propia, pensando que aquel matiz lo había añadido _él_ y no Kise.

Aquel día, Leo estaba último en el ranking de Oha–Asa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favoritos, y los follows ;w; Pido disculpas si hay OoC... trato de evitarlo, lo juro. <strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me tomó su tiempo, pero estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo. No tengo mucho para decir, excepto agradecerles por los favoritos, los follows, y más aun por los comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra saber que les gusta la historia; y gracias a los que comentaron como guest (ya que no les puedo responder individualmente). Son un amor ;v;**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>Bullicio; docenas y docenas de voces se alzaban a través de los pasillos —agudas, graves, formando una cacofonía que bastaba para aturdir a cualquiera. Los alumnos de primer año de la universidad apenas acababan de salir de la secundaria alta; eran jóvenes, entusiastas, achispados, lejos de demostrar la madurez que uno esperaría en un estudiante universitario, que ya ha entrado al mundo adulto y debe abrirse paso en la vida mediante sus propias manos.<p>

De modo que el ruido que producían mediante sus voces era estridente, otorgando al lugar el aire de un sitio lleno de vida. Sin embargo, _nada_ era suficiente para aturdir a Takao Kazunari, que en ese momento atravesaba los pasillos de la facultad en compañía de un Kagami Taiga que escuchaba la mitad de lo que éste le decía, casi a gritos para hacerse oír por encima del caos.

—… Así que al final Shin–chan tuvo que quedarse sin su objeto de la suerte del día. —Concluyó satisfecho, con una sonrisita burlona dibujada en sus facciones, mientras bajaban por la escalera rumbo a la entrada del campus. Ante la falta de respuesta de Kagami, se giró para mirarlo; sin tardar en descubrir que en realidad no había estado escuchándolo. Resignado, suspiró y continuó su camino sin añadir nada más, decidiendo silenciar por el momento.

Takao ya se había dado cuenta de que Kagami no solía oírlo en todo lo que él le decía. Al principio se lo había señalado —sin irritarse, soltando una risita al tiempo que decía _"Ey, Kagami, ¿estás en las nubes o qué? Estoy hablando contigo"._ Sin embargo, con el transcurso de los días, la frecuencia de aquel hábito le había revelado que aquel era un aspecto intrínseco del Kagami actual, y que no iba a ser él quien lo hiciera cambiar. De modo que, en lugar de hacerle notar que no le estaba prestando atención, se limitaba a dejarlo pasar y continuar hablando como si nada; que el pelirrojo lo escuchara cuando quisiera, y ya. Al fin y al cabo, se había acostumbrado a ser ignorado por _Shin–chan_, así que tenía cierta práctica en el asunto.

El antiguo base de Shūtoku estaba _más o menos_ al tanto de la situación del ala–pívot —en gran parte, gracias al mismísimo Midorima. Sabía que Aomine y él habían estado saliendo en la preparatoria; él _siempre_ había pensado que, por mucha química explosiva que hubiera entre ellos, algún día las cosas iban a resultar mal. Lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado era que Kagami iba a quedar en semejante estado; ni siquiera el peliverde, que nunca había apostado ni un yen a favor de su relación, podría haberlo predicho. Se habían enterado de lo ocurrido gracias a Kuroko —que, luego de descubrir lo que había pasado, y no conseguir contactar con Kagami por cuatro días seguidos, había llamado a Midorima y le había explicado la situación. Ni él ni Takao habían intervenido de forma directa en el conflicto, pero había sido el escolta quien había sugerido a Kuroko cómo proceder.

Así que, consciente de que Kagami no estaba bien, Takao se limitaba a dejarle pasar los momentos en los que el pelirrojo se perdía en su mente y no lo escuchaba. Kagami, en pos de justificar su mal aspecto, le había inventado unas cuantas excusas relacionadas con su padre, un viaje a América, y una enfermedad; pero Kazunari ya sabía la verdad de antemano, y por eso no le había creído. También sabía que ahora estaba viviendo con Kise —algo que el propio Kagami le había contado.

De cualquier manera, entendía que el ala–pívot necesitaba su espacio, y por eso lo dejaba tranquilo —a pesar de que a veces le costaba hacerlo. Por lo menos podía seguir torturando a _Shin–chan._

En la puerta de entrada del edificio se encontraron con Midorima, que los esperaba reclinado contra la pared y que, al verlos, se ajustó las gafas con gesto solemne para luego empezar a aproximarse hacia ellos.

— Aww, Shin–chan~ ¿Nos estabas esperando? —Preguntó Takao con voz enternecida, el matiz burlón de su tono casi palpable en el aire.

Midorima lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No, es sólo que justo pasaba por aquí. —Replicó, mientras los tres echaban a andar por el exterior del campus, rumbo a las rejas del portón. Takao se echó a reír a carcajadas; tanto que el bolso que traía colgado de un hombro casi se le cae al suelo.

— Ah, ¡vamos, si estabas ahí parado contra la pared, sin moverte! Es obvio que nos esperabas. —Señaló, en un tono entre divertido por la situación e incrédulo por la eterna actitud _tsundere_ de su amigo. El de anteojos, visiblemente contrariado, no respondió; tan sólo echó un vistazo hacia el pelirrojo, que no decía nada —ni siquiera había hecho ademán de haber notado su presencia allí.

Kagami estaba… bueno, _mal_ era el término que lo describía. Dieciocho años rodeado de médicos habían enseñado a Shintarō muchas cosas, y una de ellas eran los síntomas de la depresión. El pelirrojo exhibía una gran variedad de ellos; de hecho, no hacía falta mirarlo demasiado para notar que _algo_ no estaba bien, sin que hiciera falta ser un experto: siempre apagado, con bolsas violáceas decorando la parte inferior de sus ojos, su aspecto desaliñado y gris. No era asunto suyo, pero Midorima había sabido desde un principio que Aomine era un imbécil que no valía la pena —aunque, claro, no era que él se compadeciera de Kagami, no. En absoluto.

Mientras Takao continuaba riéndose de Midorima —por diversos motivos que sólo el base comprendía en su totalidad—, llegaron al portón de entrada. Sólo entonces reaccionó el pelirrojo a lo que lo rodeaba, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa y mirando al escolta como si recién se diese cuenta de que estaba allí. Rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con bochorno, dijo:

— Bueno… nos vemos la semana que viene, supongo…

— Espera. —Lo cortó Takao, el gesto iluminándosele como si acabase de ocurrírsele una grandiosa idea.— Kagami, ¿qué dices de que salgamos mañana a la noche a tomar algo? —Sugirió.— Hay un bar cerca que dicen que es muy bueno, y podrías invitar a Kise también…

El pelirrojo se lo pensó unos segundos. La idea no era mala; y era capaz de apostar todo lo que tenía a que Kise amaría el plan. El rubio no se cansaba de repetir, todos los sábados a la noche, que quería salir a alguna parte porque estar encerrado lo aburría; pero Kagami siempre alegaba que estaba demasiado cansado y que _"mejor el fin de semana que viene"_.

—… Vale. —Accedió al fin. Miró primero a Takao y luego echó una mirada furtiva hacia Midorima, que permanecía allí de pie, en silencio, sin emitir opinión al respecto.

El base lo notó, porque soltó una risita y dijo:

— Oh, no te preocupes por Shin–chan; él también vendrá. —Aseguró, ante lo que el de anteojos en seguida empezó a protestar.

— Takao, sabes que _no_ me gusta salir de noche, y mucho menos a–… —Pero Takao lo silenció con un gesto de mano y lo miró con una sonrisa exasperada.

— Ah, vamos ¡Shin–chan! No seas aguafiestas. —Midorima se cruzó de brazos y lo contempló con los ojos llenos de reproche, pero no añadió nada más. Conforme con aquello, Takao volvió a girarse hacia Kagami y le dijo:— Vale, ¿a las nueve te parece bien? —Kagami asintió y la sonrisa del más bajo se acentuó. Se acomodó el bolso en el hombro y, tirando de la camisa de Midorima, empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que debía tomar Kagami; mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro.— Luego te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección del sitio. ¡No olvides avisarle a Kise, seguro querrá venir!

Y, haciendo un último gesto con la mano a modo de saludo, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando junto a un Midorima que ya empezaba a hacer catarsis de todas sus protestas.

Kagami los miró alejarse y murmuró:

—… Sí… seguro que sí.

Acto seguido, él también se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a casa.

* * *

><p>Ese día, Kise llegaría más tarde; así se lo había avisado mediante un mensaje de texto, explicándole que había surgido una entrevista a eso de las seis de la tarde y que probablemente no podría llegar a casa hasta pasadas las nueve. De modo que, cuando Kagami entró al departamento, lo encontró vacío, sin ninguna lámpara encendida —iluminado tan sólo por la luz que llegaba del exterior a través de las ventanas.<p>

El pelirrojo avanzó por los pasillos directo a su habitación y, una vez allí, se dejó caer sobre la cama, abatido. Cuando el rubio estaba ahí, el ambiente siempre rebosaba de vida, ya que Kise iba de aquí allá, incansable, incapaz de quedarse quieto ni por un segundo. Ahora, sin embargo, todo estaba estático. El contraste era tan grande que resultaba difícil creer que se trataba del mismo lugar.

Descansaría un rato y luego se pondría a repasar algo —más teniendo en cuenta que la noche siguiente iban a salir. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que a Kise le entusiasmaría la idea más que a él mismo —ése era uno de los motivos por los que había accedido a ir—; y, aunque Midorima pareciese muy poco dispuesto a participar, estaba seguro de que Takao lo convencería de alguna forma. Tres años viéndolos en los entrenamientos y los partidos de la preparatoria lo habían hecho _intuirlo_ —pero ahora, al verlos juntos en la universidad, había _confirmado_ su creencia de que no existía nada de lo que el base no pudiera convencer al más alto. Y eso, según Kise, era un logro inmensurable, pues Midorima _siempre_ había sido un _tsundere_, de acuerdo a las propias palabras del rubio.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kise llegó, Kagami todavía estaba estudiando —habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo entre tanto palabrerío técnico y proceso bioquímico que no acababa de entender. El rubio entró en el departamento con un entusiasmo y un estrépito menores que de costumbre; y cuando el pelirrojo despegó la vista de su libro para mirarlo a él, resultó evidente el cansancio que manchaba su rostro.<p>

— Ahh… Kagamicchi —saludó con un débil gesto de mano, mientras se quitaba los zapatos antes de pasar a la residencia; el pelirrojo permaneció donde estaba, sentado en el sillón, estudiando a Kise con la mirada—. Por Dios… creí que este día no terminaría más. —Comentó con un bostezo, dejando su bolso de cualquier manera en el suelo, mientras se dejaba caer en el primer sillón que se cruzó en su camino.

— Pareces… cansado —comentó Kagami; provocando las risas del rubio—.

— Ni te imaginas. —Comentó Kise entre risitas, desabrochándose el saco sin levantarse del sillón donde yacía despatarrado.— A la mañana tuve que ir hasta Kanagawa porque ahora que estoy aquí, se les ocurrió sacar fotos en un estudio que está allá. El colmo, ¿no crees? —Comentó, y Kagami asintió para expresar su acuerdo.— Después volví aquí para otra sesión de fotos por la tarde; y, cuando creí que por fin podría irme a casa, ¡aparece mi mánager y me dice que los de _Saturday Night in Tōkyō_ querían una entrevista urgente, para sacarla en el programa de mañana! —Exclamó exasperado.

Kagami soltó una débil risa.

— Qué molestos. —Tuvo que admitir. No entendía cómo hacía Kise para lidiar con tantas llamadas y mensajes, tantas entrevistas y tantas fotos; pero ésa era la naturaleza del modelo, al fin y al cabo. Probablemente, éste no habría podido lidiar con el estilo de vida de la antigua estrella de Seirin.

Cerró el grueso volumen que había estado leyendo —colocando una de sus hojas de apuntes a modo de señalador. Empezó a ordenar sus papeles, que reposaban sobre la mesilla frente al sillón en un terrible caos, al tiempo que decía:

— Lo siento, me distraje estudiando y como no tengo hambre todavía no cociné nada —se disculpó con expresión de culpabilidad—, pero si me esperas un momento puedo–…

Pero Kise lo interrumpió; alzando las manos para indicarle que no debía preocuparse.

— Ah, no te molestes, Kagamicchi, ya comí en el trabajo. —Le aseguró, mientras se incorporaba sobre el sillón y dejaba caer su saco en uno de los apoyabrazos. Kagami lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Seguro?

Kise le sonrió, sin responder de inmediato. Se movió desde el sillón hasta donde se hallaba Kagami, esquivando la mesilla a su paso; y el pelirrojo no lo detuvo cuando se colocó a horcajadas por encima de su regazo, apoyando su peso sobre las rodillas, a los costados de éste; sentado por encima de él.

Todavía sonreía en el momento en que acercó su rostro al del ala–pívot, colocando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, mientras decía:

— Claro que sí… —Y entonces, sin más, acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso, tomando por sorpresa a un Kagami que nunca estaba preparado para cuando Kise decidía besarlo.

En el momento en que sus bocas empezaron a moverse una contra otra; y más aun cuando Kise deslizó su lengua por encima de sus labios, instándolo a que sacase la suya propia para encontrarse con la de él, Kagami pensó que aquel beso sería como el anterior —ése que habían compartido en la puerta de entrada del departamento, cuando Kise había llegado empapado por la lluvia. Creyó que estaría cargado de la misma intensidad, del mismo matiz fogoso pero suave, que provocaba que la temperatura subiera pero _muy_ despacio, calentando el ambiente poco a poco. En parte, no se equivocó. Ése era el tinte que poseían los labios del rubio al moverse contra los suyos.

Sin embargo, no habría podido predecir su duración. Los segundos —que parecían horas— transcurrían, y Kise no hacía ademán de apartarse, de retirar su ligero peso de encima de él para separarse e irse a hacer otra cosa. Kagami se llevó una sorpresa cuando percibió cómo los brazos por detrás de su cuello se enroscaron todavía más en torno a él; atrayéndolo más contra el cuerpo del contrario, hasta el punto de que su pecho casi se tocaba con el de éste.

Kagami, que hasta entonces había permanecido con los brazos inertes en los costados de su cuerpo, se atrevió a subirlos y colocar las palmas de las manos en las caderas del rubio, que descansaron allí sin que este último hiciera nada por apartarlas. En cambio, se apretó más contra él, cuya respiración empezaba a volverse irregular; el espacio entre ellos cada vez más reducido mientras sus lenguas danzaban una contra la otra en lánguidos y profundos movimientos.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que las dudas comenzaran a acosar al pelirrojo. No eran exactamente _preguntas_ en su cabeza; se trataba más bien de una sensación agobiante, un peso justo sobre su nuca que no lo dejaba tranquilo. El motivo era el rubio, por supuesto; y aunque le costaba descifrar la naturaleza de todos esos interrogantes tan difusos, había uno que sí lograba discernir con claridad, a pesar de que temiese cuál pudiera ser la respuesta al mismo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos respirando con mayor fuerza de lo normal, y sintiendo como si de pronto hiciera mucho calor en la habitación, Kagami luchó por apaciguar su respiración para apresurarse a hacer aquella pregunta que había tomado forma en su mente y no lo dejaba en paz. Sus ojos rojos estaban clavados en los orbes dorados del otro, devolviéndole la mirada con la misma intensidad con la que estaba siendo mirado.

— K–Kise… —Su voz tembló un poco; por la agitación, por la sorpresa, y por el temor a la pregunta que estaba a punto de poner en palabras.— ¿Tú…? —Titubeó.— ¿…Tú…estás bien…con esto?

Aunque tardó en completar el interrogante, las palabras salían aceleradas, atropellándose unas con otras, como si temiese hacer aquella pregunta pero a su vez se desesperase por conocer la respuesta. Y es que no sabía cómo interpretar aquellos besos; cómo tomar el accionar de Kise en torno a él, que se acercaba pero nunca dejaba nada claro; y si bien Kagami estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera por él, quería saber hasta qué punto debía hacerse ilusiones.

Tenía el rostro del alero muy cerca del suyo, por lo que era difícil discernir su expresión completa con claridad; sin embargo, pudo percibir cómo las comisuras de su boca se curvaban hacia arriba en una sonrisa que también brilló en sus ojos ambarinos.

— ¿Realmente crees que lo haría, si no fuera así? —Preguntó divertido, acentuando su sonrisa mientras lo hacía. Volvió a presionar un pequeño beso sobre los labios del pelirrojo; y, esta vez sí, desenredó sus brazos de detrás de su cuello y se incorporó, apartándose y alejándose rumbo a su habitación, para cambiarse.

—… Supongo que es verdad. —Reconoció Kagami en voz baja, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, mientras —un poco atontado y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas—, volvía a abrir su libro en la página en la que se había quedado y trataba de retomar el estudio que había dejado por la mitad.

* * *

><p>Kagami debía reconocer que Takao, como mínimo, tenía buen gusto. Había esperado que el bar fuese de esos enormes con luces intermitentes, una ruidosa pista de baile en su centro, y música electrónica que aturdía e impedía hablar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, el lugar en el que se encontraban en ese momento era bien diferente a lo que se había imaginado: de fondo sonaba jazz —no identificaba el intérprete porque no conocía mucho el género, pero tenía certeza de que se trataba de alguien conocido; no había ninguna pista de baile ni luces intermitentes, aunque todo el local estaba iluminado con lámparas azuladas, lo que otorgaba una atmósfera extraña pero agradable al sitio; además, había muchísimas mesas en distintos formatos repartidas por todo el lugar, desde sillones con mesitas bajas, hasta los altos taburetes de la barra, detrás de la cual reposaban hileras e hileras de la variedad más grande de bebidas alcohólicas que ninguno hubiera visto jamás.<p>

Incluso Midorima había tenido que aceptar que el lugar de hecho _era_ agradable, aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo en voz alta. La música estaba a un volumen bajo, _de fondo_ para que no hubiese necesidad de hablar a los gritos. Y la clientela no era tan ruidosa como había esperado; hablaban bajito y el mayor estrépito era cuando rompían en risas, producto de algún chiste o alguna anécdota graciosa que acababa de ser contada por alguno de los integrantes del grupo.

Todavía lo amargaba haber permitido que Takao lo arrastrase allí, pero por lo menos no sería tan malo como había pensado.

Takao contaba una anécdota muy animado, mientras los otros tres se dedicaban a escuchar. Kise lo miraba con gran interés mientras que, con los labios posados en una pajilla, bebía de una enorme copa que contenía una bebida de color azul claro en su interior. Justo como Takao y Kagami habían esperado, el rubio se había entusiasmado un montón por la idea; hasta el punto que, cuando él y el pelirrojo se habían encaminado hacia allí, casi iba dando saltitos por la vereda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en el rostro. El sitio no estaba muy lejos del departamento de Kagami; de hecho, Kise y él habían pasado por la puerta más de una vez, si bien nunca habían llegado a entrar.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas cuando el base realizó una imitación en vivo de lo que un viejo le había dicho al intentar colarse por delante de él en la fila del supermercado. Midorima fruncía el ceño con disgusto —desaprobaba aquella actitud de Takao de no respetar el orden de las filas—, pero ninguno le prestaba atención, ya que el mismo Kazunari había roto a reír de manera descontrolada a causa de su propia imitación. El peliverde, molesto pero rehusándose a hablar, tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza —había rechazado beber nada más fuerte, aunque no había explicado el motivo.

— Shin–chan, Shin–chan, hablando de supermercados~ —Dijo el base de pronto, dirigiéndose hacia la figura peliverde sentada a su lado.— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la otra vez, cuando fuiste a comprar manzanas y–…?

— No lo digas, Takao. —Lo interrumpió el escolta de golpe, con una mueca que evidenciaba su incomodidad. Kagami y Kise miraron a uno y a otro de forma alternada, con curiosidad; si Midorima no quería que Takao continuase hablando, sin dudas prometía ser algo bueno.

Pero el antiguo base de Shūtoku era imparable cuando se proponía hacer algo. Y más si ese algo implicaba molestar al escolta de su equipo.

— ¿Pueden creer que le pedí que fuera al supermercado a comprar manzanas, para hacer una tarta…? —Empezó a decir, con un tono cada vez más divertido mientras la sonrisa se acentuaba en su rostro.

— Takao, cállate.

— ¿…Y como salió sin los anteojos, me trajo pimientos en su lugar?

Kagami y Kise estallaron en unas carcajadas tan ruidosas que se impusieron por encima de cualquier otro ruido que hubiera en el lugar. Los clientes de las otras mesas los contemplaron con intriga al tiempo que Takao se sumaba a sus risas, mientras Midorima se ponía rojo y maldecía por lo bajo. Estuvieron de esa manera por casi un minuto entero; cada vez que parecía que iban a parar, uno de ellos emitía una risita ahogada y los tres explotaban en carcajadas de nuevo, sumándosele a la gracia de la anécdota la que les causaban las risas de los demás.

Cuando pareció que _sí_ iban a parar de reírse, mientras Takao se refregaba las lagrimillas que habían empezado a deslizarse desde sus ojos, Midorima se ajustó los anteojos y, con gesto solemne, sentenció:

— _No_ fue así, Takao. Compré pimientos porque hacían falta, no porque me confundiese.

— ¿Entonces por qué no trajiste las manzanas? —Contraatacó el otro en menos de un instante.— Cuando abrí la bolsa y te mostré que eran pimientos, te sorprendiste bastante, Shin–chan.

Y los tres volvieron a romper en carcajadas, mientras el de anteojos intentaba, en vano, inventar alguna excusa que lo salvase de la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Fue Kagami el primero en parar de reírse, esta vez. Contempló al peliverde, dividido entre la curiosidad y la falta de comprensión.

— Pero, ¿por qué saliste sin tus anteojos? —Señaló, alzando las cejas con desconcierto.— Quiero decir, siempre los llevas puestos…

— Oh —comentó Takao, adelantándosele—, eso fue porque–…

— Takao, di una palabra y te mataré. —Le advirtió Midorima con un tono más amenazador incluso que el que acostumbraba a usar. El más bajo le echó una mirada, evaluándolo —y dándose cuenta, por la sombra oscura en sus ojos, de que iba en serio. Acto seguido, volvió a mirar a Kagami y Kise, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Lo siento, pero supongo que eso sí que no puedo decírselos. —Pelirrojo y rubio suspiraron con abatimiento, ya que estaban seguros de que debía ser una historia muy buena como para que Midorima no quisiera que Takao la contase.

Continuaron conversando, y aunque el escolta de la Generación de los Milagros casi no participaba, lo cierto era que ponía extrema atención en cada una de las palabras de su acompañante, no fuera cosa que, en su distracción, fuera a revelar algo que no quería que los demás oyesen. Kagami y Kise se preguntaban lo mismo, y era justamente qué tipo de relación habría entre esos dos. Sin embargo, era imposible saber o no si _de veras_ —y de acuerdo a las sospechas el ala–pívot y el alero— Takao y Midorima estaban juntos; aunque quizás, si lograban que este último bebiese una cantidad considerable de alcohol, podrían descubrir la verdad.

Takao, que se había pedido una bebida bastante fuerte de color anaranjado, en seguida propuso que pidieran la especialidad de la casa. Cuando el peliverde le pidió que le definiera con exactitud _qué_ era la especialidad de la casa, el más bajo se limitó a dar una difusa respuesta en la que incluía evasivas tales como que él no sabía porque se la habían recomendado sin decirle de qué se trataba, y que _"los verdaderos maestros nunca revelan sus trucos, ni sus ingredientes"_. A Kagami le daba igual; pero Kise no tardó en prenderse a la idea, y como el pelirrojo no pensaba oponerse, terminaron siendo tres contra uno —para disgusto de Midorima, que fue el encargado de llamar a la camarera y pedirle que les trajera la bendita _especialidad_.

Kagami, Kise y Midorima apenas habían terminado de vaciar los vasos de sus respectivas bebidas, cuando su pedido llegó a la mesa. Se trataba de una especie de _bowl_ gigantesco, lleno de un líquido transparente —un poco rosáceo en los bordes— que ninguno de los tres sabía qué era. En conjunto con aquel enorme recipiente —que habían traído entre dos mozos juntos—, la camarera también les había llevado cuatro copitas de vidrio muy pequeñas, que se suponía que debían hundir en la mezcla para ir bebiéndola _poco a poco_.

El desconfiado peliverde olfateó la sustancia y de inmediato se apartó; fuera lo que fuese, su graduación alcohólica debía ser _muy_ alta, porque el aroma que emanaba era muy fuerte. Ninguno de los otros tres dio importancia a aquello; casi en simultáneo, hundieron sus respectivas copas en el líquido, y luego de exclamar _"¡salud!"_ se llevaron la bebida a los labios de un golpe, dispuestos a hacer fondo.

Sí que era fuerte; quemaba la garganta al más mínimo tacto, y Kagami agradeció que las copas de las que estaban bebiendo fuesen pequeñas, porque de haber sido su tamaño apenas mayor, no estaba seguro de que hubiese podido aguantar el tragárselo todo de un golpe. Fue una sensación curiosa, porque además de aquella quemazón que abrasó su garganta, en seguida sintió como si una especie de calor se extendiera por todo su cuerpo; recorriéndolo de punta a punta en una sensación reconfortante que nunca antes había experimentado. Era como si, hasta entonces, sus venas hubiesen estado frías —pero ahora se hubiesen llenado con un calidez infinita de cuyo origen no estaba bien seguro.

Además, el sabor de la bebida era apenas palpable mientras estaba en la boca, puesto su gran porcentaje de alcohol; sin embargo, una vez después de haber tragado, se percibía un dejo frutal en el interior de la boca, como un resto de sabor a frambuesa que era sencillamente _delicioso_; y, por supuesto, dejaba con ganas de más.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron, antes de que Kise y Kagami volvieran a sumergir las copitas en el brillante líquido. Takao, en cambio, dirigió la mirada hacia el peliverde —que fruncía la nariz y se negaba rotundamente a probarlo— y lo contempló con reproche.

— Vamos, Shin–chan, ¡pruébalo! Te gustará~ —Lo instó, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Olvídalo. —Replicó el otro, con gesto más contrariado que nunca mientras miraba el brebaje con desconfianza.— Eso tiene una cantidad de alcohol descomunal.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —Le preguntó Takao arrugando la frente.— Shin–chan, en serio, ¿cuál es tu problema con el alcohol? Con casi dos metros de altura, deberías ser capaz de aguantar bastante. —Señaló despreocupado, causando que el otro se revolviese incómodo sobre su asiento. Kise y Kagami los observaban al tiempo que tragaban, sintiendo cómo aquella sustancia tan extraña les abrasaba la garganta en su recorrido hacia su estómago.

— No es eso. —Refunfuñó el peliverde. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo que prefería callarse, porque desvió la mirada y masculló:— No creo que sobrevivas borracho por la calle, tú solo, si no hay alguien sobrio para acompañarte…

Los ojos de halcón se abrieron con sorpresa, antes de entrecerrarse como parte de un gesto enternecido; contemplando al contrario como si acabase de decir lo más adorable del mundo.

— Aww, ¡Shin–chan! —Exclamó, al tiempo que dejaba su copa sobre la mesa y se abalanzaba sobre éste para estrujarlo en un abrazo.— ¡Te preocupas por mí!

— No es eso, Takao; s–suéltame. —Pidió el otro, forcejeando con un base que hacía todo lo posible por rodearlo con sus brazos sin morir en el intento. Kagami y Kise que observaban la escena sin intervenir, se miraron el uno al otro y soltaron sendas risitas.

La velada transcurría tranquila, sin más problemas que las protestas de Midorima por las insinuaciones cada vez más fuertes de su compañero. Takao simplemente no podía dejarlo en paz, y Kise y Kagami se lo agradecían, porque resultaba _graciosísimo_ ver cómo el escolta se revolvía en su sillón y se apresuraba a farfullar docenas de excusas que diesen una explicación no vergonzosa de los comentarios del otro —sin convencer a nadie.

Hacía tiempo que Kagami no se sentía tan cómodo en un sitio que no era su propio departamento. Estar allí era tan fácil, tan simple; las risas le salían de modo _natural_, sin que tuviese que forzarse ni siquiera un poco; y estar allí para ver cómo Takao torturaba a Midorima —algo que no podía ver muy a menudo en la universidad— no tenía precio.

El alcohol ayudaba y mucho; durante sus… épocas oscuras, el pelirrojo había evitado buscar refugio en la bebida, porque sabía que generaba adicción y no estaba dispuesto a depender de algo como eso. Por ese motivo, no tenía más resistencia al alcohol que cualquier otra persona de su misma edad y peso; así que no tardó en sentir ese cosquilleo característico por todo su cuerpo, que eliminaba sus inhibiciones y tan sólo lo instaba a dejarse llevar por la situación sin pensar demasiado.

Pasaron un buen rato. Costó convencer a Midorima de que probase el líquido en el centro de la mesa; pero luego de que Takao lo amenazara con revelar _algo_ sobre unas fotos a Kise y Kagami, éste cedió, alegando que lo probaría pero luego no bebería más. Resultó ser que la bebida le _gustó_, así que luego tomó otra copa, y otra, y al final terminó bebiendo tanto como los otros tres.

O en realidad no, porque cuando llevaban bebida apenas la mitad del _bowl_ sobre la mesa, Kise y Takao montaron una competencia a ver cuál de los dos resistía a beber más. Escolta, alero y ala–pívot medían más o menos lo mismo, y si bien Kise pesaba menos que los otros tres, era sencillamente impresionante cómo Takao, que era todavía más bajo y más liviano, parecía tener una resistencia monstruosa al alcohol, muy superior a la de los demás.

Fue Kise el que tuvo que dejar primero su copa sobre la mesa. Tosía con estrépito, y su respiración era jadeante —tratando de no ahogarse con la bebida más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

— Basta, basta… tú ganas… Takaocchi. —Sentenció entre jadeos, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su asiento mientras en el rostro del base se dibujaba una sonrisa triunfante. Midorima, que había bebido de más y tenía las mejillas muy rojas, miró al más bajo con cierto desdén; Kagami se limitaba a reírse, incapaz de creer que _realmente_ Kise hubiese perdido contra Takao.

— ¡Nadie puede vencerme! —Clamó el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie mientras alzaba los brazos, mirando a su alrededor. Todos los presentes se giraron para contemplarlo, atónitos.— ¡A ver quién se atreve a desafiarme, ¿eh?!

Aquella declaración de guerra fue una señal más que clara de que era hora de irse. Kagami —que era el que en mejor estado se encontraba— llamó a la camarera y le pidió la cuenta. Cuando ella trajo el papelito y él vio la cifra al pie del mismo, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sin embargo Kise, que más o menos había conseguido recomponerse luego de aquella ardua competencia, desechó su preocupación con un gesto de mano y le tendió el dinero para que pagase, rehusándose a aceptar un no como respuesta.

Debían tomar caminos opuestos; así que pelirrojo y rubio se despidieron de los otros dos en la puerta —Takao, casi colgado de uno de los brazos de Midorima, en apariencia en un estado peor de lo que quería que todos creyeran. Kise y Kagami echaron a andar, agradeciendo que la distancia al departamento de este último no fuese demasiado grande, porque se tambaleaban y tropezaban tanto que no sabían cómo habrían hecho para llegar allí, de otra manera.

Kagami tuvo que intentarlo diez veces para conseguir introducir la llave correctamente en la cerradura de la puerta. Kise acompañaba los ruiditos metálicos producidos por la misma con sus risas. En cuanto hubieron entrado, dejaron sus zapatos en el recibidor de cualquier forma, y avanzaron tambaleándose a través de la residencia, sin encender ninguna luz.

— ¡Ay! —Kagami casi se cae al suelo de risa cuando escuchó claramente cómo el rubio se llevaba puesta la mesilla del living, habiendo tomado el camino equivocado en su rumbo a las habitaciones. El pelirrojo, que no veía nada pero sabía dónde estaban las cosas, se aferró de la pared y descansó su peso allí mientras se deshacía en carcajadas por la gracia que hacía lo torpe que se volvía el rubio cuando estaba borracho y a oscuras.— ¡K–Kagamicchi…! N–no… te rías… —Balbuceó el otro, formando las frases con cierta dificultad.

Sin embargo, en parte le convenía que Kagami se riese, porque sus carcajadas lo guiaban entre las sombras hacia el sitio donde tenía que ir. De esa forma logró abrirse camino hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo, donde el ala–pívot avanzaba a los tropezones hasta su habitación.

Cuando el pelirrojo entró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, oyó que alguien más entraba y, con un golpe sordo, daba contra la parte inferior del lecho y caía derribado encima de él. Fue el turno de Kagami de emitir un gemido de dolor, ya que Kise le había clavado el codo en una de las costillas.

— J–joder, Kise —masculló, tanteando el lugar donde se suponía que se hallaba la mesa de luz para encender la lámpara. Cuando dio con el interruptor y la prendió, sus ojos se encontraron con que el rubio había caído boca abajo encima suyo; en ese momento se hallaban cara a cara, con el rostro del otro a escasos centímetros de distancia, ambos con las mejillas rojas debido al efecto del alcohol—.

Y entonces, como si fuese simplemente lo más _natural_ —lo que tenían que hacer— juntaron sus labios en un fogoso beso; víctimas de un deseo repentino que no podían controlar, porque la bebida había arrasado con sus inhibiciones, suprimiendo el sentido común y borrando toda lógica para ceder paso al mero instinto animal.

Aquel beso fue mucho más intenso que los anteriores; mucho más desesperado e irracional. Kise dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de Kagami, que lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra sí mientras colocaba las manos en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus bocas chocaban una contra otra, casi en una lucha; sus lenguas moviéndose juntas en trazos gobernados por la impaciencia, en ocasiones en el exterior de sus bocas, mientras percibían el cálido aliento del otro sobre su piel.

Kagami redujo su agarre para deslizar sus brazos en el espacio entre ambos, dispuesto a quitarle la camisa al contrario. Sin embargo, ebrio y sin ver bien lo que hacía, sus intentos eran en vano, pues no conseguía desabrochar los pequeñísimos botones que cerraban la prenda. Soltando una risita, Kise se incorporó —quedando de rodillas, a horcajadas por encima del otro— y, más hábil que él debido a la infinita práctica que tenía como modelo, empezó a deshacer los botones uno por uno, para al final retirar la camisa y dejarla caer a un costado de la cama.

No era la primera vez que el pelirrojo tenía ante sus ojos el pecho desnudo del contrario; pero ser regalado con aquella visión justo ahora, en _ésas_ circunstancias, bajo los efectos del alcohol y con la escasa luz de su velador trazando luces y sombras sobre los marcados músculos del alero, ejercía en él un efecto diferente. Ansiaba aquella piel del color de la crema; tanto que estiró un brazo para tocarla. Sin embargo, Kise lo detuvo; tomándole la mano a medio camino y posando sus labios sobre ella en un pequeño beso, antes de hacerla a un lado y empezar a desabrochar los botones, esta vez, de la propia camisa de Kagami. Eso tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, que bajó la vista para divisar cómo aquellas hábiles manos abrían los botones a toda velocidad; pero no opuso resistencia, arqueándose un poco por encima del colchón para que la prenda pudiese ser retirada por completo.

No apresuró a Kise mientras éste evaluaba su torso desnudo con la mirada. Tampoco era la primera vez que se presentaba así ante él; pero, de nuevo, sí era la primera vez que el rubio lo veía de esa forma en un contexto así, de modo que lo dejó tomarse su tiempo. Y a medida que recorría su piel con la vista, Kagami sentía que estallaba en llamas allí por donde su mirada pasaba; porque los ojos ambarinos refulgían con el fuego del deseo, incluso cuando era la primera vez que Kise miraba a un hombre de esa manera.

Con una sonrisita de aprobación, el alero volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante; presionando sus labios juntos una vez más, mientras deslizaba sus finos dedos por todo el pecho del contrario, trazando líneas imaginarias por encima de su piel que, Kagami sentía, ardían como un incendio. Volvieron a juntar sus lenguas, mientras el pelirrojo acariciaba la espalda del contrario con las palmas de las manos, el contacto con su piel tan suave que no parecía humano.

La mente se les nublaba. El alcohol y la euforia del momento no les permitían pensar bien, invadiendo sus sentidos y ahogando sus mentes en una oleada de sensaciones que no podían controlar a voluntad. Era como si sus nervios estallasen allí donde sus pieles se tocaban, donde sus lenguas se rozaban y sus labios presionaban cálidos besos unos contra otros.

Kagami estaba loco por Kise, loco por él desde el momento en que había aparecido en su vida como una radiante luz, que había llegado para acabar con las sombras. Estas últimas todavía se cernían sobre el pelirrojo, acosándolo en sus sueños, enroscándose en sus tobillos y subiendo por debajo de su piel cuando se distraía; pero ahora había más claridad en su mundo, más estrellas en su cielo, y con el paso del tiempo no hacía más que abandonarse al cálido abrazo de ese sol. No sabía si para Kise era igual, no sabía si él sólo quería experimentar o si también estaba enamorado de él; pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera, porque Kise lo había despertado de una pesadilla que hasta entonces había parecido eterna, y Kagami nunca se lo podría pagar como era debido.

Deslizó las manos por encima del torso del contrario hasta llegar a su cinturón, donde empezó una lucha para tratar de quitarle la prenda que éste sostenía. Sin embargo, parecía imposible; no importaba cuánto la forzara, ni el movimiento que hiciera, la tira de cuero no cedía. Kise soltó una risita que retumbó contra su boca y separó sus labios para decir:

— Kagamicchi… para quitar la ropa, eres un desastre.

— No es así —protestó el pelirrojo con cierto bochorno mientras Kise se desabrochaba el cinturón con una facilidad casi exagerada, utilizando una sola mano— es que tú te pones cosas muy raras. —Masculló contemplando al rubio, que se hizo a un lado y arrojó el pantalón contra el suelo para luego volver a inclinarse por encima de él. Presionando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, llevó las manos hacia el pantalón del pelirrojo, quitándoselo también en rápidos y limpios movimientos, y volviendo luego a descansar su peso por encima de éste.

En seguida retomaron el beso. El pecho de uno rozaba el del otro en una calidez infinita; ahora cubiertos tan sólo por su ropa interior, era imposible no sentir el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, al tiempo que sus lenguas se movían una contra la otra en lánguidos y húmedos trazos. Kagami pasó las manos por la espalda del rubio, bajándolas a velocidad constante, sin prisas, hasta posicionarlas en sus nalgas, donde apretó el cuerpo del otro más contra el suyo. Kise emitió un gemido muy bajo de apreciación, sonriendo contra su boca.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, incapaces de saciar su ansiedad por el otro, pero sin ir más allá. Kagami estaba convencido de que nunca se cansaría de sentir la piel de Kise contra la suya, su respiración contra su boca, la forma en que sus lenguas se enroscaban; ni de oír los pequeños sonidos que el otro producía al moverse, al respirar, al manifestar que estaba _allí_, con él.

Pero no dejaban de ser humanos; y fue por eso que en algún punto el cansancio —más agudo de lo normal por lo agotadora que había sido esa jornada— los superó a los dos. Kise se dejó caer a un costado del pelirrojo, pasando un brazo por encima de éste y abrazándolo mientras él se ponía de lado y también lo atrapaba entre sus brazos. El rubio escondió la cara en su pecho; y Kagami, sintiendo que sonrojaba por el repentino cambio de actitud de éste —desde un comportamiento lascivo, hacia algo más… cariñoso—, presionó un beso sobre el pequeño fragmento de su frente que permanecía descubierto; primero uno, luego dos, tres, y así varios hasta que sintió que el sueño le caía sobre los párpados y lo adormecía; arrojándose a la deriva en un estado de inconsciencia, sin pesadillas.

* * *

><p>Kise Ryōta se deslizó en silencio a través de la habitación. Le había costado discernir dónde se encontraba y desenroscarse de la figura de Kagami Taiga, que mantenía sus brazos en torno a él con una firmeza impresionante, considerando que dormía. La luz del amanecer ingresaba por la ventana, depositando sus tenues rayos sobre el ambiente y permitiéndole observar al contrario allí dormido. Su rostro irradiaba una paz que hacía tiempo que no veía en él; sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y, sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, encaminarse rumbo al baño para darse una ducha.<p>

Le dolía la cabeza. Anoche había bebido demasiado. Luego de cerrar la puerta, abrió la canilla y dejó que el agua corriera un rato antes de meterse bajo la regadera, esperando que el líquido tomase temperatura y quitándose la única prenda de ropa interior que lo cubría.

Cuando el agua se calentó, ingresó debajo de ella; y apenas llevaba cinco minutos allí dentro cuando empezó a sentirse mareado. El vapor de agua que había empezado a alzarse por el cuarto de baño, como una neblina, no le permitía pensar bien. Debía tener la presión baja. Tendría que salir pronto.

Miró hacia abajo, recorriendo su propio cuerpo desnudo con la mirada.

Sintió náuseas, y un instante después todo se le puso negro. Tuvo que agarrarse de los fríos azulejos de la pared para mantenerse en pie, ya que por el fuerte mareo no podía ver nada en absoluto. Esperó a que pasara, agobiado por el intenso calor de la habitación, ansiando respirar el aire fresco del exterior y deshacerse de aquel vapor cuyo contacto con la piel le producía una sensación insoportable. Incluso había apoyado la frente contra la pared, el tacto con las frescas losetas un pequeño alivio en aquel mar abrasador.

No pudo aguantarlo. Apenas hubo recuperado un poco su sentido de la vista, cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha tambaleándose. Todavía estaba enroscándose la toalla en torno a la cintura cuando salió al pasillo, respirando el aire frío a bocanadas, salpicando el suelo a cada paso que daba.

Con las piernas temblándole, se dirigió hacia su cuarto para cambiarse; en silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer c: Nos vemos en el siguiente~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Bastante pronto, traigo el siguiente capítulo. No esperaba que fuese tan rápido, pero la verdad es que mi inspiración fluye demasiado para este fic... de momento.**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'm the one who loved you when you went insane."<strong>_

_Fui yo quien te amó cuando te volviste loco._

* * *

><p>Pronto llegó una de esas agotadoras épocas de exámenes en las que el café es la moneda común y se ve luz a través de las ventanas de los departamentos de los estudiantes incluso a altas horas de la noche. El mal humor y la irritabilidad florecen como los hongos después de la lluvia, y más de uno tiene que recurrir a medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza e incluso pastillas para dormir porque, luego de noches y noches desvelándose, resulta imposible conciliar el sueño. Kagami Taiga no era la excepción; y él estaba en problemas bastante más grandes que el resto del alumnado porque, a diferencia de sus compañeros, se había sumado a las clases mucho más tarde y, por ese motivo, estaba hasta el cuello en una carrera contra el tiempo para ponerse al día con todos los contenidos y lograr aprendérselo todo para los exámenes.<p>

Si había algo que Kagami _nunca_ iba a entender, era cuál era el problema de los profesores, que parecían tener una obsesión insana con tomar las evaluaciones todas juntas. Aquello era algo que ya sucedía así desde la secundaria, donde había semanas y semanas de no rendir nada en absoluto, y semanas donde de golpe todos los docentes decidían apretujar diez exámenes diferentes en un período de cuatro o cinco días. En la facultad pasaba lo mismo; y si bien eran menos materias, el nivel de complejidad era muchísimo más alto y, por lo tanto, requerían mayor dedicación. Al pelirrojo no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que rendir Genética, Anatomía, y Bioética I en tres días consecutivos; pero no había de otra. Era lo que él había escogido, y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo a como diera lugar.

Con todo lo que apreciaba al rubio, había pensado que su presencia sería un incordio durante aquellas épocas donde era primordial estar concentrado y no desperdiciar ni un segundo en otra cosa que no fuera estudiar. Sin embargo, no tardó en descubrir que era completamente lo opuesto de lo que había creído: Kise permanecía en absoluto silencio, sentado frente a su laptop mientras veía Twitter o hacía cualquier cosa que no implicase montar ningún tipo de barullo. De tanto en tanto se acercaba a Kagami para ofrecerle una taza de té —un café si estaba haciéndose tarde y veía que al pelirrojo le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, cabeceando. Luego de cierta hora, se iba a dormir —puesto que él _de ninguna manera_ aceptaba descansar menos horas de las que eran necesarias, no fuera cosa de arruinar su espectacular belleza por falta de sueño—; y entonces el ala–pívot podía quedarse todo lo tarde que quisiera sin que el otro le dijese nada al respecto.

En ocasiones, incluso lo ayudaba a repasar. Kise no entendía _nada_ de lo que Kagami tenía que aprenderse para rendir, pero todo lo que debía hacer era escuchar lo que el otro le decía, verificando que fuera igual que lo que estaba escrito en una hoja que el pelirrojo anotaba _a priori _con los elementos más importantes que se suponía que tenía que saber. Además, cuando veía que no iba ni para adelante ni para atrás, lo ayudaba a distenderse un poco saliendo con él a tomar algo o incluso acompañándolo a jugar baloncesto.

El estado físico de Kagami, que tanto se había deteriorado luego de semanas y semanas sin practicar ningún deporte ni prácticamente moverse de su departamento, iba recuperando su antiguo brillo. Los encuentros de uno contra uno con el rubio se volvían cada vez más frecuentes —según tenía tiempo, entre tanto estudio— y, a medida que esto sucedía, a Kise se le iba haciendo cada vez más difícil ganarle. Con todo, las jugadas que podía copiar eran cada vez mejores, y por ese motivo al pelirrojo también se le dificultaba la victoria. Cada movimiento que hacía, Kise lo copiaba igual o mejor; y, de esa forma, cada uno acababa por sacar lo mejor del otro de una manera única que nunca antes se había visto. Cuanto mejor se volvía Kagami, mejor era Kise. Y viceversa. Se trataba de algo excepcional.

Kagami sentía que el período de exámenes nunca terminaría; pero, como todo, en algún momento tenía que acabar, y fue por eso que un jueves, al salir del aula luego de haber rendido su última evaluación —Salud Mental—, se sintió libre. No estaba seguro de que le hubiera ido bien en todo, y le daba la sensación de que tendría que esforzarse mucho en los próximos parciales si quería promocionar todas las materias; pero en ese momento no le importaba. Las malditas evaluaciones habían finalizado —de momento—, y él pensaba celebrarlo.

Así que, apenas hubo llegado a casa, dejó sus cosas de cualquier manera en el sofá y se fue derechito a la cocina, para revisar la heladera. Pensaba preparar algo bueno de comer; tal vez el plato favorito de Kise, ya que los últimos días habrían sido un infierno de no haber sido por él, que siempre había estado ahí para ayudarlo. Sería una sorpresa, además, porque el rubio no estaría en casa hasta las ocho, horario en el que llegaría después de una extensa entrevista en Kioto.

Le faltaban ingredientes, así que salió al supermercado a comprar lo que necesitaba. Estaba de lo más tranquilo en la fila, esperando a que fuese su turno de pasar por la caja para pagar, cuando una voz detrás de él hizo que se sobresaltara y que casi dejara caer al suelo toda la compra que traía sobre sus brazos, en un equilibrio tan precario como los latidos de su corazón en ese momento.

— Kagami–kun.

Al pelirrojo casi se le sale el corazón del pecho —que empezó a palpitarle a toda velocidad, por el asombro— cuando oyó aquella voz tan familiar justo detrás de él; una voz que, sin embargo, llevaba varias semanas sin escuchar. Al girarse se encontró con una figura baja, de cabellos celestes, que traía una bolsa con manzanas y un paquete de harina en las manos, y lo contemplaba con aquel gesto insondable tan característico suyo.

— K–Kuroko —balbuceó el ala–pívot, tratando de tranquilizarse y recomponerse al susto mientras inspiraba hondo—, Dios… ¿Nunca dejarás de hacer eso? —Preguntó, un mínimo atisbo de irritación en su tono de voz, ya que parecía ser que Kuroko nunca iba a abandonar aquella maldita costumbre de aparecer de la nada y asustarlo.

Pero su antigua sombra no se perturbó ante su pregunta; ni siquiera hizo ademán de haberlo oído, porque en ese momento lo estaba recorriendo de arriba abajo con la mirada, como si estudiase hasta el más pequeño detalle de su apariencia. Kagami aguardó con impaciencia; ya se había acostumbrado a que lo mirasen de esa forma, por poco que le agradase el motivo.

—… Pareces mejor. —Sentenció Kuroko al final, volviendo a alzar la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Kagami frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? No nos vemos cara a cara desde… —Se interrumpió a mitad de la frase. No tenía fuerzas para decirlo; para completar la oración con el _"cuando Aomine y yo todavía estábamos juntos"_ que no había sido pronunciado.

Una vez más, Kuroko no le respondió. A Kagami empezaba a irritarlo de verdad su actitud de ignorar todas sus preguntas, por lo que se dio la vuelta para avanzar un tramo en consonancia con el resto de la fila. Sin embargo, la cola era larga; por lo que estaba lejos de librarse del jugador fantasma, que no parecía perturbado en absoluto por el hecho de que tratase de ignorarlo, pero tampoco tenía pinta de ir a dejarlo en paz así como así.

— ¿Ha pasado algo que haya hecho que mejores? —Le preguntó con voz serena, a pesar de que Kagami le daba la espalda. Éste giró el cuello para dedicarle una mirada glacial por encima del hombro, ante lo que le fue devuelta una expresión de completa tranquilidad que todo lo que hizo fue molestarlo aun más.

— Me di cuenta de que no valía la pena estar así por un gilipollas. —Soltó con enfado, escupiendo las palabras más que otra cosa. Sin embargo, había algo en la manera en que Kuroko le sostenía la mirada que le impedía mentirle; Kagami se había olvidado de aquella capacidad del más bajo para hacer que le dijera la verdad. Tanto así, que se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando añadió:—… Kise está viviendo conmigo.

No hubo reacción por parte de la sombra; a menos que un escueto e inexpresivo _"ah"_ contase como reacción. Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, durante los cuales Kagami aprovechó para volver la vista al frente, antes de que Kuroko dijera:

— ¿Y eso te hace feliz?

Esa vez Kagami sí que se giró por completo para fulminarlo con la mirada. Los ojos celestes se limitaron a permanecer igual que siempre, imperturbables, sin reaccionar a las llamas que echaban esos orbes como el fuego, antes de que el pelirrojo soltara un bufido y admitiera —casi contra su propia voluntad:

—… Sí.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la sombra, al tiempo que Kagami volvía a mirar hacia adelante, avanzando otro lugar en la fila.

* * *

><p>Le costó bastante esfuerzo sacarse a Kuroko de encima. La sombra ni siquiera le insistió en acompañarlo a casa cuando Kagami le dijo que no; pero, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba caminando a su lado y haciéndole preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido los últimos dos meses. Entre ellas, por supuesto, se encontraba el motivo por el que había empezado a vivir con Kise, y qué relación compartía con él. Kagami le explicó lo primero, pero se limitó a emitir unas difusas evasivas en lo que a lo segundo se refería.<p>

Kuroko podía ser irritante; pero, ante todo, era comprensivo, y en ningún momento se burló de Kagami por nada de lo que éste le dijo. El mayor problema con la sombra era que, de alguna manera que el pelirrojo no terminaba de entender, te hacía decirle la verdad tan sólo con mirarte; y, por eso, más temprano que tarde se encontró a sí mismo contándole todo con lujo de detalles —omitiendo, únicamente, aquellos pequeños momentos íntimos que Kise y él habían compartido y que les pertenecían a _ellos dos, y sólo a ellos dos_. Apreciaba a Kuroko, pero él estaba fuera de ese asunto.

Cuando por fin se deshizo del fantasma y llegó a casa, ya eran las seis de la tarde. Se apresuró a acomodar las cosas en la cocina para empezar a preparar la comida; el plato que serviría requería su tiempo, y quería que estuviera listo para el momento en que Kise llegara.

Tarareaba una melodía mientras acomodaba los ingredientes sobre la mesada y empezaba a seguir una receta que no estaba escrita en ninguna parte excepto en su mente. La comida que prepararía consistía en una variedad de pescado asado acompañado con varias verduras salteadas. A pesar de que no le disgustaba, no era su tipo; pero sí era el de Kise, y con eso era suficiente para él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba de buen humor. En parte era porque los exámenes por fin habían terminado, lo que le quitaba un peso inmensurable de encima —aunque fuera de momento. Pero también había otra cosa… y era que, imaginarse la sonrisa del rubio en cuanto llegase a casa y se enterase de lo que había cocinado para él —ya que no era un plato _fácil_—, lo llenaba de una calidez tan reconfortante como los rayos del mismísimo Sol. Sabía que Kise estaría cansado por la extensa jornada; y no dudaba que se pondría contento al enterarse de que Kagami ya no pasaría tantas horas escudriñando gruesos volúmenes de anatomía, farmacia, y bioquímica, ni tratando de descifrar sus inentendibles apuntes —suyos, y de Takao.

* * *

><p>No se había equivocado. En cuanto Kise llegó —agotado, maldiciendo a su mánager por haberlo obligado a ir hasta Kioto en vez de realizar la entrevista en Tokio— y encontró los platos dispuestos sobre la mesa, su rostro se iluminó con una expresión de curiosidad. Y, cuando supo lo que Kagami había preparado, se puso tan contento que no lo habría sorprendido que si hubiera empezado a rebotar contra el piso y el techo por la felicidad. Él sabía que su plato favorito no era exactamente fácil, y aun así Kagami se había tomado la molestia de prepararlo para él.<p>

Comieron en silencio, a pesar de que las emociones levitaban en el aire que los rodeaba. Era una mezcla de contento y cansancio; como esa sensación que surge cuando se tiene la panza llena, y todo lo que se quiere es ir a dormir. Kise estaba agotado por haber llegado tarde; Kagami, porque para quedarse estudiando hasta el último momento, había pasado la noche sin dormir. El pelirrojo casi podía palpar el deleite del rubio por el plato que había cocinado para él, y eso bastó para hacerlo feliz a él también.

— Kagamicchi, ¿no quieres que te ayude con los platos? —Ofreció el rubio apenas hubieron terminado de comer, pero Kagami sacudió la cabeza.

— No hace falta, ya lo haré yo. Tú ve a dormir. —Kise se limitó a asentir, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, alejándose luego tras la puerta que daba al pasillo, mientras el pelirrojo comenzaba a juntar la vajilla en un precario equilibrio sobre sus brazos y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Decidió lavar los platos en ese momento; no quería dejarlos demasiado tiempo en la pileta porque luego empezaban a salir hongos y la cosa se ponía complicada. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente, llenó la esponja con detergente y en seguida empezó a fregarlos uno por uno, arrojando los restos de comida en el cesto de basura hasta que todo estuvo limpio y reluciente —algo que no tomó demasiado tiempo, porque sólo habían comido dos personas.

Luego de haber acomodado todo en la cocina y apagado las luces del living, se encaminó hacia su habitación. Se estaba quitando la ropa para irse a dormir cuando oyó un ruido extraño; fuera de lugar en el profundo silencio nocturno. Parecía como… una especie de tos.

Se acercó al marco de la puerta, inseguro. Un rápido vistazo al oscuro pasillo le reveló que había alguien en el baño; se veía un difuso halo de luz por debajo de la puerta.

El sonido se repitió.

¿Eran eso arcadas?

Cubrió la distancia a la puerta del baño de dos zancadas. Y apenas había llegado allí, que ya estaba aporreando la puerta con el puño al tiempo que exclamaba.

— ¿Kise? ¿Estás bien? —Su tono de voz sonaba más preocupado y desesperado de lo que él mismo quería, pero daba igual. En ese momento, toda su concentración y todos sus nervios estaban puestos en los sonidos que se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la puerta; sonidos como de salpicaduras entremezclados con arcadas y toses.

Una voz débil fue la que le respondió.

— K–Kagamicchi… —Y fue oír aquel matiz muerto en el tono del contrario lo que lo hizo decidirse, ingresando en un estado de pánico difícil de explicar; porque la puerta entre ellos de pronto le pareció macabra, y aquellos sonidos tan simples se volvieron a sus oídos de igual carga que los alaridos de una criatura torturada.

— Voy a entrar. —Anunció; y, sin más, abrió la puerta e irrumpió en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

El inconfundible olor del vómito le golpeó el rostro; pero él no hizo ni ademán de fruncir la nariz ni poner cara de asco, porque en ese momento toda su atención estaba puesta en el contrario, que yacía de rodillas en el suelo, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el retrete. En apariencia, acababa de devolverlo _todo_; Kagami en seguida se acercó a él y, colocándole una mano sobre la espalda, le preguntó:

— ¿Q–qué pasó? —Estaba aturdido. No entendía cómo ni qué había pasado; y cuando Kise giró la cabeza para mirarlo con una expresión rota, sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

— L–lo siento, Kagamicchi… —Se disculpó el rubio, dedicándole una sonrisa tan débil y apagada como su tono de voz.— Parece que la comida… me cayó mal…

Kagami no entendía por qué se disculpaba; pero no importaba. No quería que Kise continuara hablando. Se quedó allí con él, pasándole una mano por la espalda y el cuello en lentas caricias para reconfortarlo, mientras éste respiraba profundo, tratando de recuperar el aire a bocanadas, y se sacudía de arriba abajo en violentos temblores.

Cuando pareció que el ataque había pasado, Kagami lo ayudó a incorporarse y a lavarse. Curiosamente, su ropa no se había manchado; pero temblaba como una hoja, y casi tuvo que obligarlo a que entrara a la ducha a bañarse, alegando que él se encargaría de limpiar el recinto mientras tanto. Ni siquiera lo miró cuando el rubio se desnudó por completo en frente de él y se metió tras la cortina de la bañera; conmocionado como estaba, no se sentía capaz ni siquiera de eso. Terminó de poner el baño en condiciones al mismo tiempo que Kise salía de debajo del agua, casi en tiempo récord; alegaba que estaba mareado y que todo lo que quería era acostarse.

Kagami nunca, _nunca_ había visto nada igual. La manera en que las piernas de Kise se sacudían no parecía humanamente posible; fue por eso que lo ayudó a caminar hasta su habitación —la que estaba más cerca del baño y, con una toalla en la cintura como única vestimenta, lo acostó en su propia cama; empapando la almohada de inmediato con sus cabellos mojados. Kise respiró hondo y cerró los ojos; el pelirrojo, evaluando su estado con creciente preocupación.

— Llamaré un médico. —Anunció de pronto; pero Kise abrió los ojos de golpe e hizo un gesto negativo.

— No hace falta… —Aseguró, a pesar de que su tono sonaba menos convincente que nunca; la mitad de su rostro hundida en la almohada, sus párpados a media asta y su piel más pálida que nunca.

Y cuando se trataba de Kise, a Kagami le costaba mucho decir que no. Fue por eso que, a pesar de que el aspecto del rubio era peor que nunca —y odiándose a sí mismo por haber sido el causante de tal estado, ya que había sido él el que había preparado el plato que lo había dejado así—, asintió sin más protestas.

—… Lo siento. —Se disculpó con tono amargo, contemplándolo desde arriba en una angustia inmensurable.—… Fue… fue mi culpa, debía haber algo mal en los ingredientes o–…

Pero su voz se apagó de golpe cuando notó que el modelo sonreía; ahora tenía los ojos cerrados del todo, lo que en combinación con su sonrisa expresaba el más puro contento.

— Nada de eso, Kagamicchi… —Negó despacio.— Estuvo delicioso… —Su voz se fue desvaneciendo hasta perderse en el aire. Su sonrisa desapareció, al tiempo que sus párpados cerrados perdían parte de su tensión. Se había quedado dormido.

Kagami regresó al baño para apagar las luces. Una vez hubo vuelto a su habitación, se recostó a un lado del rubio tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y permaneció allí; en medio de la oscuridad, con la luz de las estrellas que ingresaba por la ventana como única fuente de iluminación; de costado sobre la cama mientras contemplaba el rostro durmiente de su acompañante.

No tenía sueño. Había un presentimiento horrible pululando en su interior, y no lo dejaba en paz. No conocía bien su forma, no tenía idea de qué se trataba con exactitud; pero lo que sí sabía era que era algo por lo que debía preocuparse, algo de temer.

Aproximó su rostro al del rubio para posar un suave beso sobre su frente, antes de ubicarse de lado con la intención de dormir.

No pegó ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Kise insistió en salir a trabajar. Su aspecto todavía no era del todo bueno, y Kagami hizo todo lo que pudo por hacerle entender que debía quedarse en casa y descansar, pero el rubio era firme en su decisión de continuar con sus actividades diarias. Ni siquiera aceptó cuando volvió a ofrecerle llamar un médico; alegaba que se sentía mejor que el día anterior, que era sólo que la comida le había caído mal, y que no hacía falta llamar a nadie.<p>

De modo que Kagami se fue a la universidad con un mal sabor en la boca, convencido de que lo mejor hubiera sido que el modelo no se esforzara aquel día. Él, por su parte, tampoco tenía buen aspecto; la falta de sueño dejaba sus marcas, si el tinte oscuro debajo de sus ojos era un indicio. Apenas hubo entrado en el aula, Takao no tardó en notarlo; su rostro se ensombreció al ver la terrible apariencia del pelirrojo ese día, y a pesar de que de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a no atormentarlo en ese punto, no pudo evitar preguntarle:

— Kagami… ¿qué pasó? —El ala–pívot se dejó caer sobre su asiento de siempre, con las extremidades muertas a los costados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.—… Tienes una pinta espantosa.

El otro hizo una pausa antes de hablar, inspirando hondo y contemplando el techo del aula antes de cerrar los ojos.

— No dormí. —Reconoció escuetamente, sin preocuparse por dar ninguna explicación después de eso. Takao rió.

— No me digas. —Comentó con tono divertido, a pesar de que su expresión facial denotaba cierta amargura. El período de exámenes ya había acabado. Kagami no tenía motivos para pasar las noches en vela.— Créeme, de eso ya me había dado cuenta yo solito. ¿Qué pasó para que no durmieras?

Kagami volvió a echar la cabeza hacia adelante, abriendo los ojos —a pesar de que, por el cansancio, le costó enfocar la vista en un principio. Le ardían los párpados tan sólo por mantenerlos abiertos, pero se obligó a hacerlo.

—… Nada —contestó con voz ronca; podía sentir la mirada escéptica del pelinegro clavada encima de él, por lo que con cierto resentimiento añadió:—… Kise se sentía mal ayer y… nada, parece que la comida le cayó mal… o algo.

— ¿No llamaron a un médico?

Kagami sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Takao no hizo más preguntas. De vez en cuando —muy de vez en cuando— tenía tacto, y sabía que en ese momento Kagami no estaba para un interrogatorio. Poco después llegó el profesor, y los dos miraron al frente, en un silencio respetuoso de la clase —a pesar de que Kagami apenas oía nada, haciendo garabatos, distraído, sobre la hoja de su bloc de notas.

* * *

><p><em>Tic, tac. Tic, tac. <em>Los segundos iban construyendo minutos, constantes, implacables, y esos minutos daban a luz a horas que parecían años. El odioso tic tac del reloj en la pared marcaba el compás de una amarga y tétrica melodía; _tic, tac; tic, tac._ Kagami estaba seguro de que podría haberse puesto a gritar, y aun así aquellos insoportables sonidos se habrían hecho oír por encima de sus alaridos y exclamaciones.

Kise no llegaba. Eran las ocho y veinte de la noche, y el departamento permanecía sumido en un sombrío silencio, como ése que reina en los funerales cuando no hay disculpa que valga y no queda nada por decir. El tic tac del reloj era lo único que le impedía perderse en sí mismo, lo que le recordaba que de hecho el silencio era absoluto y que la voz del rubio no iba a alzarse en ningún momento para llamarlo, porque éste no se encontraba allí.

Había roto su propia promesa de no quedar como un acosador desesperado, y le había mandado un mensaje. _"¿Dónde estás?"_ Escueto, conciso, al punto. Era la falta de respuesta la que lo tenía loco, la que lo hacía revolverse incómodo en el sofá y causaba que cada uno de los pequeños sonidos producidos por el reloj le martillase el cerebro como un goteo incesante. Sus uñas lucían ahora formas irregulares, al ras de la piel, casi sangrantes; una costumbre de mordisqueárselas que nunca había mostrado hasta entonces pero que ahora mismo lo consumía hasta causarle un fuerte ardor en los dedos. Y a pesar de que llevaba casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, le resultaba inconcebible la idea de tratar de conciliar el sueño.

No podía. Se estaba ahogando en su propia preocupación. Odió el reloj; sintió ganas de arrancarlo de la blanca pared y arrojarlo por la ventana, como si eso fuera a hacer que los minutos pasasen más rápido.

Pero, ¿era eso lo que quería? ¿Qué el tiempo pasase más veloz?

Cada segundo que transcurría, el nudo en torno al cuello del rubio se ajustaba todavía más.

De pronto, deseó que el tiempo se detuviese.

Y cuando percibió el suave zumbido del ascensor deteniéndose en su piso; cuando sus oídos fueron regalados con el tintineo de la llave en la cerradura de la puerta; se precipitó tan rápido al recibidor que el rubio no había acabado de entrar cuando él ya estaba allí, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y sus ojos desesperados por absorber hasta el último detalle de la visión del contrario.

Lo que vio no le agradó.

Su alma se derribó a sus pies, al tiempo que su respiración se ahogaba.

— Kagamicchi…

Kise exhibía un corte por arriba de una ceja, y el labio inferior hinchado. Eran heridas superficiales; de ésas que el tiempo erosiona hasta eliminar rastros, sin dejar marcas visibles de ningún tipo. Mas lo que perturbó a Kagami no fue tanto el hecho de los golpes en sí, sino que la expresión de abatimiento que acompañaba a las marcas, las recientes cicatrices que parecían haber derribado al modelo a un estado de desgano extremo.

— ¿Kise? ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó el pelirrojo de un golpe, luchando por contener su impulso de abalanzarse hacia adelante y rodearlo en un cálido abrazo. El horror amplió sus ojos cuando Kise, al hacer un movimiento para descolgarse su bolso del hombro, dejó al descubierto sus nudillos ensangrentados; señal que llevó a Kagami a insistir con su pregunta.— ¿Qué pasó?

Con los párpados caídos por el evidente agotamiento, el rubio dejó caer su bolso en el suelo del recibidor; produciendo un ruido sordo, mientras su dueño se echaba el cabello hacia atrás con un gesto de mano, poniendo una mueca de dolor al rozar la herida por encima de su ceja, un rastro de sangre seca volcándose por la fina línea de su corte. Ahora que los veía bien, Kagami se daba cuenta de cuánto daño mostraban sus nudillos, con la piel irritada y rojiza por debajo de unas marcas que exhibían el carmesí de la sangre.

—… Estaba caminando por la calle —empezó a explicar el rubio, con voz lenta, cascada, como la de quien lo ha visto todo en un solo día y todo lo que desea es cerrar los ojos y no mirar más— y me crucé con unos tipos… unos matones…

Kagami ya se imaginaba cómo seguía la historia. Se lo imaginaba por su voz cansada, por el desgano que teñía sus facciones y manchaba sus ojos como si se burlara de él, como si le dijera _"mira, mira cómo ha quedado la persona que amas"_.

A pesar de todo, lo dejó continuar hablando. Porque la monotonía en su tono, su forma de arrastrar las palabras, le evidenciaban su esfuerzo por hablar, y eso era algo que el pelirrojo valoraba más que nada.

— Me reconocieron… Me dijeron algo de mis admiradoras, no sé qué… —Reconoció despacio, frunciendo el ceño apenas al tiempo que Kagami percibía, en la tela de su chaqueta, unas inconfundibles marcas de sangre coagulada.— Yo ya no los escuchaba porque sabía que buscaban problemas, así que traté de irme… Pero me siguieron, y entonces… —Rió débilmente; su risa sonando ronca, estéril, tan penosa que causó que al ala–pívot se le encogiera el alma.— Bueno, la cosa se puso fea. Logré noquear a uno, pero… —Su voz se apagó.

Kagami asintió. No necesitaba oír más. Kise no había indicado cuántos eran aquellos tipos, pero había hablado en plural y con eso bastaba para saber que el enfrentamiento había sido injusto desde un principio, y que tenía suerte de haber conseguido escapar sin mayores daños.

Kise se quitó los zapatos y subió el escalón que daba al resto del departamento. Sus piernas temblaban; no tanto como la noche anterior, cuando se había sacudido con los mismos estremecimientos de una hoja que se mece en un huracán, pero sí bastante como para que le costase avanzar, y Kagami le tendió una mano para ayudarlo. Kise la aceptó sin poner reparos; ambos fueron juntos a través del departamento, el pelirrojo diciéndole que le pasaría alcohol por las heridas para desinfectarlas; pero incluso antes de llegar al pasillo, el alero se frenó de golpe y Kagami lo miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y pena.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele? —La alarma manchando su voz; pero el rubio negó con la cabeza. Se colocó de frente a Kagami y lo miró con expresión rota, sus ojos portadores de un brillo inusual.

— Kagamicchi… ¿qué voy a decirle a mi mánager…? —Empezó a hablar, la voz temblándole cada vez más a cada palabra que decía.— Se pondrá furiosa cuando vea los cortes… ¿qué haré? En mi trabajo es importante tener un aspecto impecable y…

Pero Kagami le había tomado el rostro entre las manos, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, con una expresión mezcla de impaciencia y consternación.

— Kise, ¿a quién demonios le importa eso? —Le soltó. Había sonado demasiado brusco, tal vez, pero qué más daba. En ese momento, Kise se estaba sumiendo en un lento estado de autodestrucción, en un vórtice de angustia que él mismo creaba.— Lo importante es que estás bien. Y que tu mánager lo resuelva como le plazca; maquillaje, _Photoshop_, no lo sé. Es trabajo de ella. —Se sintió torpe, pero ignoró la sensación; porque un impulso había nacido en su interior, con un huracán de emociones que lo detenía al tiempo de llevarlo a cabo.

Duda. Eso era lo que se arremolinaba en su mente en ese mismo momento. No sabía si correspondía, si era lo correcto; pero el brillo de las lágrimas nacientes en los ojos ambarinos fue lo que lo hizo decidirse. Porque era Kise. _Su_ Kise. El que lo entendía y lo acompañaba, el que había estado a su lado en todo momento, a pesar de las sombras en las que se estaba ahogando. El que lo había amado cuando se había vuelto loco.

Y, porque estaba dispuesto a sumergirse en la oscuridad junto con él, si era necesario, sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

Acercó sus labios a su frente, donde posó un cálido beso por encima del corte que dividía su piel en dos. Pudo percibir el estremecimiento bajo su tacto, el ardor producto del contacto con la herida, pero Kise no se quejó. Bajó por su rostro, rozando la piel con los labios y la punta de su nariz, hasta presionar otro beso, esta vez sobre la hinchazón de los labios opuestos.

Lo miró a los ojos, al tiempo que soltaba el rostro que sostenía entre sus manos, y bajaba una de éstas hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los del rubio. Acarició las heridas de sus nudillos, esas marcas que gritaban que Kise se había defendido y había pagado a sus acosadores con la misma moneda. Le sonrió, orgulloso, tratando de replicar la infinita calidez con la que lo llenaban las sonrisas del otro; y fue entonces cuando éste se quebró y rompió a llorar, no en silencio pero tampoco a los gritos, ahogando sus sollozos en el hombro de Kagami cuando éste lo abrazó y lo sostuvo contra sí, sin soltarle la mano que todavía se enroscaba en torno a la suya.

Lo dejó llorar el tiempo que necesitó; a lágrima suelta, sin contenerse, mientras aquellas gotitas se derramaban por encima de su ropa y su piel y trazaban senderos como ríos antes de caer al suelo o evaporarse en el aire.

Cuando Kise hubo llorado hasta que sus ojos se secaron, Kagami lo acompañó a colocarse alcohol sobre las heridas; y luego de ayudarlo a cambiarse lo arropó en su cama —sin cenar, sin bañarse, sin hacer nada porque no tenía fuerzas para nada y él lo entendía— para que pudiera dormir; para que pudiese descansar sus ojos del infierno que vivía últimamente, un averno cuyas dimensiones y características el pelirrojo ignoraba pero que aun así lo aterrorizaban. No le importaba sumergirse él mismo de cabeza en ese lugar, si hacía falta.

Pero Kise… era tan radiante, tan hermoso, tan único y especial.

Tan frágil.

Y, de algún modo, sintió como si los rayos que se cernían sobre su piel en su presencia, calentándolo y reconfortándolo mientras suprimían las sombras en torno a él, se hubiesen vuelto más débiles. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de punta a punta, como si una corriente helada hubiese azotado el lugar, consiguiendo traspasar la infinita calidez que hasta entonces había gobernado.

Y entonces lo supo.

O tuvo la sensación, el presentimiento.

La razón le era desconocida, ajena. Pero había algo de lo que tenía espantosa certeza.

Su sol se estaba apagando.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I will follow you into the dark."<strong>_

_Te seguiré en la oscuridad._

* * *

><p><strong>Las frases del inicio y del final no son de mi autoría, pero las encontré por internet hace <em>mucho<em> y bueno, desconozco sus verdaderos autores.**

**Espero que no me maten... lo digo por lo que sucedió en el capítulo... Vamos por el cinco ya, y yo sigo dudando sobre si debería o no marcarlo como angst... ustedes me dirán xD**

**Las reviews son la luz que alumbra mi camino, no lo olviden.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Que este capítulo pase las diez mil palabras es señal de que _no_ tengo ganas de ponerme a estudiar ****—que es lo que dije que haría en cuanto terminase de escribir esto. Puta madre, rindo el miércoles... pero bueno.**

**Siguiente capítulo c:**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>La sospecha es como un goteo constante. Como un líquido que se derrama gota por gota justo en la parte posterior del cuello, depositándose de modo casi imperceptible, pero dejando un rastro que no demora en hacerse evidente, en enfriar la piel y adquirir ese brillo que revela que <em>algo<em> ha pasado por allí. Es una sensación que marca el compás del pensamiento de los más pacientes y perceptivos, pero que sólo agobia y angustia a aquellos que no han nacido con el don de la paciencia y que reaccionan más por instinto que bajo la fría lógica.

La sospecha corroe la piel, las emociones. Por sí misma es inofensiva; pero cuando golpea una y otra vez el mismo lugar, incesante, incansable, a la larga acaba por hacer un agujero en ese sitio donde se deposita, provocando un daño que a veces es irreversible. Cuanto más se la abraza, cuanta más importancia se le da, más cerca está del corazón; y si se la aproxima a éste lo suficiente, puede corromper los sentimientos más profundos en tan sólo cuestión de días. Porque un goteo es eso: un _tic, tic, tic_ que nunca calla, que nunca para, que insiste e insiste e insiste, indomable, testarudo, y siempre, _siempre_ termina por lograr su objetivo: deformar lo que sea que esté por debajo de él.

Kagami Taiga ahora experimentaba la desesperación producto de la sospecha, por primera vez en su vida. El líquido que goteaba sobre él era amargo, agobiándolo hasta el punto de tenerlo casi sin dormir, materializándose en la vida real como un peso horrible en el estómago y unas contracturas en el cuello que no lo dejaban ni mirar a los lados. Porque la sospecha rara vez es amistosa, casi siempre llega oculta entre las sombras y tiñe el aire con augurios de dolor, traición y muerte.

Y sin embargo, Kagami había realizado un descubrimiento extraordinario; doloroso, pero no por eso menos llamativo. Y era que la sospecha no duele por sí misma, no está en su naturaleza intrínseca producir un padecimiento a quien la alberga.

Lo que duele de las sospechas es concebir la posibilidad de que no sean ciertas; de que estén erradas. Es la _esperanza_ de no tener razón la que quita el sueño y hace que los ojos se irriten al mantenerlos abiertos en la oscuridad, la que los ciega ante los sucesos más obvios —que, procesados por el inconsciente, sólo contribuyen a aumentar el goteo en la nuca, a volverlo más fuerte e insistente, como en un proceso de retroalimentación que sólo puede desembocar en desastre.

Sospechaba que algo sucedía con Kise. No se le ocurría qué, no entendía ni la forma ni la composición de esas sombras que se cernían en torno a él, silenciosas, tan escurridizas como despiadadas. Siempre que estiraba un brazo para palparlas, se le escapaban entre los dedos con una facilidad superior a la del agua. Cada vez que abría bien los ojos para tratar de discernir sus siluetas, una radiante luz acababa por cegarlo; una luz cálida, hermosa, cuya identidad Kagami conocía bien.

Tenía un presentimiento horrible al respecto. No era algo definido, era sólo una sensación; y si hubiera tenido que ponerlo en palabras…

Habría dicho que, encandilado por su luz, no se había dado cuenta de las sombras que rodeaban al rubio; cerniéndose en torno a él, enroscándose en sus extremidades y aferrándose a ellas como ganchos negros que se desvanecían al tacto pero que no se volvían menos fuertes por ello.

Unas sombras que, si no se las frenaba a tiempo, acabarían por consumirlo hasta apagar su luz.

* * *

><p>Fue un alivio que llegara el fin de semana. Entre los exámenes, el episodio del vómito, y las marcas de cicatrices en el rostro y los nudillos de Kise —todo eso, acompañado por la falta de sueño—, Kagami creyó que enloquecería. El viernes a la noche, a pesar de que llevaba sus más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño; se removía sobre su cama, incómodo, enroscándose entre las sábanas, y despertaba a intervalos de tiempo víctima de unas pesadillas espantosas. Al final, a eso de las seis de la mañana, acabó por salir del lecho e ir en busca de un café negro que hiciese las veces de combustible y le permitiese sobrellevar la situación estando despierto.<p>

Kise se quedó todo el sábado en la cama. Alegó que se sentía mejor y que no hacía falta, pero Kagami lo obligó a permanecer allí, bajo la firme convicción de que no tenía motivos para levantarse y que lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar. Le llevó el almuerzo a la cama, pero apenas probó bocado; parecía que el rubio todavía tenía el estómago revuelto, luego de lo que había pasado. Comió parte del arroz blanco que Kagami le había llevado, dejando intacto el resto. El pelirrojo no puso reparos: si estaba mal del estómago, no iba a obligarlo a tragar por la fuerza.

Insistía con que debían llamar un médico; pero Kise se rehusaba una y otra vez, y él no quería… invadir el espacio personal del modelo, de esa manera. Sentía que no podía obligarlo a ver a un médico sólo porque estuviera viviendo en su departamento. De modo que, bajo la atenta supervisión de un receloso Kagami, se quedó en cama todo el día, saliendo sólo cuando éste le sugirió que se diera una ducha; sin hacer otra cosa que dormir y mirar el techo del cuarto. El desgano se le notaba en la cara, coloreando bolsas por debajo de sus ojos, apagándole el brillo que solía relucir en esos ojos como la miel y opacando esas sonrisas tan deslumbrantes como el mismísimo Sol. Aunque al ala–pívot lo consternaba, entendía que estaba pasando por momentos difíciles —además de que ser obligado a quedarse en la cama lo deprimía— y por eso trató de no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Pero en la vida nadie elige de qué se preocupa y de qué no; eso era algo que Kagami había aprendido por la fuerza. Así que se encontró a sí mismo sentado en el sofá del living, con los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza hundida entre las manos, sintiendo como si el tiempo pasara a los saltos mientras trataba de escapar de sus propios y oscuros pensamientos. No entendía, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando; pero mucho menos comprendía por qué estaba tan preocupado, por qué sentía ese malestar tan fuerte que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Era como si su instinto le dijese a gritos que había algo de lo que se tenía que cuidar, algo de lo que debía ocuparse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; pero, ¿qué?

No entendía nada. Era como si le hubiesen puesto una de esas hojas en las que hay que conectar los puntos por orden para descubrir la figura que resulta de ellos; sólo que el papel se hallaba totalmente en blanco y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban los puntos que se suponía que debía unir. Era como tantear a ciegas, en una habitación oscura, donde todos los cuerpos son irregulares y desconocidos, y donde ningún tacto resulta familiar.

De modo que el fin de semana expiró, sin llevarse consigo todas las preguntas y las dudas que se habían ido formando en la mente del pelirrojo; y la gélida e inamovible semana hábil hizo acto de presencia, insensible a todas las dolencias de aquellos que deben responder a su indiferente dictadura —Kagami incluido. Lunes, martes, miércoles; apenas era consciente de lo que anotaba en su bloc de hojas, garabateando palabras sueltas sobre éste con una caligrafía que apenas se entendía; con Takao mirándolo de reojo, cada vez más preocupado por su salud mental. El base no tenía aquellos pensamientos de mala manera; su consternación era genuina, como la de aquel que ve los signos de la derrota y el agotamiento en las facciones de un compañero, que descubre el desamparo en su aspecto desaliñado y el terror en sus ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, e incapaz de descartar ninguna posibilidad duda sobre su estado emocional e incluso sobre su situación neurológica.

La semana avanzaba, implacable. Y fue el viernes que, movido por el deplorable aspecto de su compañero de curso —que a cada día que transcurría parecía sumirse más y más en una angustia de la que ni siquiera intentaba escapar—, Takao decidió hacer a un lado, por una vez, a su adorado _Shin–chan_, y seguir a Kagami incluso más allá del portón de salida, una vez terminadas las clases.

Fue consciente del nivel al que llegaba su mal estado cuando caminó tres cuadras junto a él sin que éste se percatara realmente de su inusual presencia allí; de que lo seguía a pesar de que vivía en sentido opuesto. Fueron amargas sus ganas de reír, porque por un lado se le hacía cómico que el pelirrojo pudiese llegar a ser tan despistado como para no darse cuenta de que él también estaba allí; pero, por el otro, la consternada curiosidad en torno a cuál sería el motivo de su despiste no lo dejaba tranquilo. Llegó un punto en que no pudo soportarlo más, y se decidió a romper el silencio.

— Oi, Kagami. —En ese entonces estaban ya a cuatro cuadras de distancia del campus; y, cuando el pelirrojo lo miró, parpadeó varias veces, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor como si no comprendiera _cómo_ encajaban exactamente Takao y el sitio donde se encontraban.

— ¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí? —Farfulló rápidamente; atontado, como a quien lo han pillado desprevenido y se desespera por dar una respuesta veloz para no quedar mal.— Tú vives…

—… Para el otro lado. —Completó el pelinegro con una sonrisa torcida, en un gesto que sin embargo no llegaba hasta sus ojos —ensombrecidos por la niebla de la preocupación.— Sí, lo sé. Pero es que quiero ver ese departamento tan grande tuyo, que todos dicen que tienes.

El escueto _"ah"_ emitido como toda respuesta por parte del ala–pívot le dejó en claro que no se hallaba en sus cabales. La contestación normal —y Takao no era adivino, pero conociendo a Kagami estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que se hallaba en lo correcto en este punto— hubiese sido algo como _"¿Que todos dicen que tengo? ¿Quiénes son todos?"_; bien diferente de aquel sonido gutural desinteresado que había salido de lo profundo de la garganta del más alto.

Y que no volvieran a mediar palabra en todo el camino le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba: que, sin lugar a dudas, algo estaba muy mal con Kagami.

Qué, eso ya era un misterio.

— Vaya, ¡era en serio eso de que es enorme! —Exclamó el base una vez dentro del departamento; arrojando su bolso en cualquier lugar en el suelo y estirando los brazos en toda su extensión, como si con ello quisiera acentuar el hecho de que el recinto _era_ grande porque no lograba abarcarlo de pared a pared. O tal vez sólo era parte de la pantomima de imitar un avioncito, que inició poco después, surcando unos metros del living en un gesto infantil que se hubiese ganado las miraditas recelosas de _Shin–chan_. Claro que Midorima ahora no estaba ahí para verlo; y Kagami tenía las mismas reacciones ante sus gestos que hubiera tenido un muro sólido de granito.—… Yo creí que era puro invento, palabrerío. Ya sabes~

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, totalmente insensible ante sus palabras. En ese momento, colocaba su propio bolso en un perchero en el recibidor, y tenía la misma mirada perdida que —según Takao— muestran los borrachos cuando contemplan las estrellas en el cielo, recostados en algún sitio inhóspito o en la azotea de su bar de preferencia. El base suspiró, con una sonrisa consternada, para luego dejarse caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

— No me ofenderé si me ofreces algo de tomar~ —Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa; esbozando una sonrisa un poco más genuina cuando Kagami lo miró sorprendido. En un principio pareció como si sólo ahora se diera cuenta realmente de que estaba allí; pero en seguida alivió su gesto por uno más neutral y asintió.— Gaseosa, café, cualquier cosa está bien. Aunque no me negaré si tienes algo un poco más fuerte…

La ligera risa emitida por el pelirrojo lo alivió un poco. Vale, no estaba en su mejor estado y parecía recién salido de uno de esos hospitales psiquiátricos de los que se ven en las pelis de terror, pero al menos empezaba a reaccionar.

Cuando ambos se hallaron sentados en el living —no uno frente al otro, sino que Takao en uno de los sillones laterales y Kagami con los pies sobre la mesilla y la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del enorme sofá central, frente al televisor—, se limitaron a beber de sus respectivas tazas durante unos largos instantes, sin hablar. Takao se entretuvo lo suyo echándole toneladas de azúcar a su café, mientras el pelirrojo contemplaba la pantalla negra de la televisión con el entrecejo fruncido. Sólo cuando hubo decidido que el brebaje estaba lo suficientemente dulce y empalagoso como para ser de su agrado, el pelinegro alzó la vista y abrió la boca para decir:

— Kagami, ya vale, ¿qué ocurre?

El antiguo as de Seirin sólo lo miró por unos instantes; y los ojos de halcón se percataron de _qué_ clase de mirada era aquella: ésa que evalúa lo que contempla y que desencadena un intrincado proceso mental en el cual el cerebro trata de descifrar, haciendo uso de todos sus engranajes, si es conveniente hablar o no. Takao esperó, y con justa recompensa, porque le dio la sensación de que había pasado la prueba cuando el pelirrojo dijo:

—… Creo que Kise no está bien.

_Shin–chan_ siempre le repetía que a veces había que esperar y dejar que la gente hablara por sí sola, pero Kazunari no era de los que sabían morderse la lengua ni guardarse las preguntas, por lo que en seguida inquirió:

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es por eso que me dijiste el otro día, de que le había caído mal la comida… o así? —Recordaba que hacía ya una semana Kagami había mencionado algo sobre Kise sintiéndose mal. Sólo ahora se percataba de que no parecía haber nadie más que ellos en el departamento, a pesar de que tenía entendido que el rubio solía regresar más temprano que su compañero de piso.— ¿Fueron al médico?

Pero el otro sacudió la cabeza.

— No, no es eso… es… —Hizo una pausa, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas en la neblina que le nublaba la mente.—… Como un presentimiento…

Un aura misteriosa se había instalado en torno al pelirrojo; y Takao estaba a punto de preguntarle algo al respecto, cuando se oyó la llave girando en el interior de la cerradura de la puerta de entrada; y Kagami se volteó de golpe para observar cómo una figura alta, esbelta, de infinita gracia y lacios cabellos rubios ingresaba en el departamento.

Se produjo un instante de silencio, en el que los tres se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro. Era como si tratasen de procesar la presencia de cada uno allí; Kagami, absorbiendo hasta el último centímetro de la imagen de Kise; éste, asombrado por la aparición de un tercero en el lugar; y Takao, convencido de que el pelirrrojo había estado a punto de desembuchar algo _gordo_ antes de que el rubio apareciera.

— Ahh, ¡Takaocchi! —Saludó el modelo, incapaz de contener su emoción al verlo allí; arrojando su bolso en el suelo y aproximándose alegremente para saludarlo. Takao rió y le respondió el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo.— ¿Cómo estás?

Y mientras mantenían aquella charla —que se basaba más que nada en Kise preguntando qué hacían, a qué se debía la visita del pelinegro, y contándoles lo horrible que había sido su jornada de trabajo— Kazunari chocó contra la dura realidad de que no notaba _nada_ inusual en las formas del rubio, en sus sonrisas, sus preguntillas inocentes, y esos gestos que parecían enmarcar una curiosidad genuina. Sí, tenía unas marcas como de heridas cicatrizantes en el rostro, pero Kagami ya le había contado esa historia y estaba seguro de que, fuera lo que fuese lo que se estaba cociendo, no tenía nada que ver con eso. ¿Qué era? Imposible saberlo, si ni siquiera percibía ningún cambio en el rubio. Esa verdad lo golpeó, no porque dudara de las palabras de Kagami; sino porque lo hacía darse cuenta de _cuán_ unidos tenían que ser Kise y él para que pudiera haberse percatado de sus sombras, para que hubiese llegado a notar que algo no iba bien para aquel muchacho jovial que irradiaba un aura positiva casi contagiosa.

Takao no era _tan_ entrometido, a pesar de que Midorima se la pasase repitiendo lo contrario. Por eso, y aunque Kise le ofreció repetidas veces que se quedara a cenar, rechazó la oferta alegando que tenía cosas que hacer y que _Shin–chan_ andaría extrañándolo y preguntándose dónde estaría. El rubio y el pelirrojo sólo rieron ante esa última afirmación, antes de que el primero tomase las llaves y lo acompañase hasta abajo para abrirle la puerta y despedirse con la promesa de que la siguiente vez no podría escapar tan fácil.

Cuando Kise volvió a entrar al departamento, lo recibió un Kagami muy serio, que se secaba las manos en el umbral, con un repasador que había traído consigo desde la cocina, luego de enjuagar las tazas. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras colocaba las llaves sobre la mesa del comedor con gesto despreocupado, y no había dado más de dos pasos que la voz del pelirrojo lo frenó.

— ¿Kise?

Incertidumbre, temor, consternación. La voz de Kagami estaba rota, cascada; como un vidrio que se resquebraja tras años y años de yacer a la intemperie, sometido a las cambiantes voluntades del viento y las lluvias. El alero, sin embargo, en su eterno esplendor dorado, se giró para contemplarlo con una naturalidad que rayaba lo casual, alzando las cejas con las comisuras de la boca levemente curvadas hacia arriba.

— ¿Sí? —Su pregunta salió calma, sin ningún tipo de perturbación; sin que el portador de la voz mostrase ningún signo de reacción cuando el pelirrojo cubrió de tres pasos la distancia que los separaba y, haciendo a un lado el repasador, le tomó una mano y contempló su dorso frunciendo el ceño.

— Kise… ¿qué te pasó?

Marcas. Marcas enrojecidas, como cortes, trazaban líneas como tajos en los nudillos del modelo —particularmente en la zona de los dedos índice y medio. La piel estaba corrupta, lejos de mostrar la suavidad y el delicado color crema que exhibía en el resto del cuerpo del rubio. El rosado relucía en la zona, oscilando al rojo en ocasiones, en unas huellas que estaban lejos de cicatrizar.

— Ah, ¿esto? —Preguntó, alzando la mano para acercarla un poco a la vista de ambos, sin soltar la de Kagami en el proceso. Su tono de voz no dejaba entrever nada más que la cortés curiosidad del que responde una pregunta sin importancia.— Son las marcas del otro día, de la pelea que te conté.

Kagami despegó la mirada de aquella piel irritada para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sentía que se perdía en esos orbes donde parecía revolverse el oro líquido, pero se obligó a mantenerse centrado. No era tiempo de dejar que esa neblina dorada le invadiera la mente, apagando sus sentidos, porque había ciertas palabras que luchaban por escurrirse del interior de su boca.

— Kise… eso fue hace una semana ya…

El rubio le soltó la mano; despacio, con la misma suavidad del agua al escurrirse entre los dedos. Kagami le sostuvo la mirada, por lo que presenció cómo sus labios se curvaban más y más hacia arriba, en una sonrisa cada vez más marcada, hasta entrecerrar sus ojos al punto que casi se ocultaron por debajo de la cortina de sus finas y curvas pestañas.

— Ah, sí… —Murmuró desinteresadamente, colocándole las manos en las mejillas y aproximando su rostro al de él. Kagami se quedó inmóvil; sin esperárselo cuando los labios del rubio se posaron con dulzura en su frente, en un tacto ínfimo y fugaz, antes de desvanecerse cuando el joven se dio la vuelta y se alejó a través del pasillo.

El ala–pívot se quedó allí, quieto, con una calidez en la frente que no cuadraba con la sensación helada que volvía gélidas hasta sus entrañas. Su corazón palpitaba ritmo irregular, como dividido entre dejarse llevar por las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago en el momento, y el temor producto de la preocupación y las respuestas difusas de Kise. Era como si aquellas criaturas aladas tuviesen que luchar contra el frío torbellino que se había desatado en su interior, luchando por imponerse, sin rendirse pero sin hacer ningún progreso en su avance.

Y Kagami no sabía qué pensar.

* * *

><p>— Mira, no pienso hacerlo. Lo siento, pero mis fines de semana son libres y no pienso levantarme temprano para–…<p>

Hubo una pausa. Kagami clavó los ojos en el cuadro comparativo que estaba tratando de memorizar, ansiando que aquel breve instante de silencio se hiciese más largo que los anteriores… pero su deseo no se cumplió.

— ¿Estás demente? ¡Encima en Chiba! No voy a ir hasta ahí por una entrevista, olvídalo. No un dom–…

La voz de Kise, nuevamente interrumpida, retumbaba en el pasillo. El sonido de sus pasos, alejándose y acercándose cada intervalos de tiempo, se hacía oír por todo el departamento; ahora estaba en etapa de aproximarse, atravesando la puerta que daba al living y regalando al pelirrojo —sentado en un sillón— con una visión del rubio con el teléfono móvil al oído, vestido sólo con unos pantalones cortos de color rojo y una camiseta blanca sin mangas; sus cabellos salpicaban gotitas de agua, pues hacía no mucho había salido de la ducha. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y su tono de voz era muy poco amigable.

— ¿A mí qué me importa si ellos no pueden otro día? Arréglalo, es tu trabajo, ¿no es así? —Espetó; y Kagami, que se tallaba las sienes con los dedos porque la irritada voz del rubio le impedía estudiar, sintió una especie de escalofrío por la espalda. Solía olvidar que Kise se mostraba como un Sol ante él, pero podía llegar a ser un témpano de hielo ante otros.— No me lo eches en cara, te pagan por eso. —Otra pausa; culminando con una risita de mofa por parte del modelo.— No me hagas reír, ¿crees que harás que me sienta culpable?

Kagami apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras percibía cómo Kise volvía a alejarse rumbo al pasillo —con toda probabilidad, para regresar poco después. Llevaba así casi cinco minutos, discutiendo al teléfono con la que seguramente era su mánager, y su tono de voz sonaba cada vez más resentido, a cada segundo que pasaba. El pelirrojo no entendía bien cuál era el tema del conflicto, pero le daba la sensación de que la mujer trataba de hacerle entender que debía asistir a una especie de entrevista el domingo por la mañana, y que a Kise no le hacía mucha gracia la idea. El rubio se tomaba su tiempo libre como una especie de tradición ritual, en la que ni nada ni nadie podía obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera… Y, aparentemente, ir hasta Chiba para atender su deber como modelo y figura pública no estaba entre sus intenciones.

— Mira, lo lamento, pero no lo haré. —Su tono sonaba ligeramente más conciliador ahora, como el de quien se ha cansado de discutir y desea acabar con la conversación cuanto antes. Su voz volvía a aproximarse y Kagami, abriendo de nuevo los ojos, lo vio entrar otra vez en el mismo recinto en el que él se hallaba.— Cancélalo o diles que–… Aya–san, no se va a arruinar mi carrera por no ir a una entrevista, por Dios… No sé, resuélvelo como te parezca. Saluditos. —Y un pitido informó que había colgado.

Contempló la pantalla del móvil con la frente arrugada, como si no entendiera cómo podía existir gente que osase molestarlo con semejantes nimiedades. Kagami tenía que estudiar, pero la curiosidad —y la perturbación que le causaba aquel tono de voz del rubio, tan inusualmente amargo y frío— lo obligó a cerrar su libro y mirarlo directo.

— ¿Kise? —Preguntó, dudoso; temía hallar el gélido hielo en los ojos dorados del contrario, pero cuando éstos se dirigieron a él, estaban nuevamente llenos de esa calidez que hacía que Kagami sintiese que su corazón se derretía.— ¿…Pasó algo?

Era obvio que, en efecto, _algo_ había pasado; pero prefería hacerle esa pregunta más difusa antes que sacar conclusiones precipitadas o formular interrogantes más directos.

Kise suspiró; aproximándose a donde yacía el pelirrojo y dejándose caer en el enorme sofá del living. Parecía totalmente agobiado.

— Ah, es que mi mánager es tan densa… Parece que los de _Ninki Nihon_ quieren entrevistarme y sacarme unas fotos para un artículo especial de jóvenes promesas en el mundo del modelaje… —Decía todo aquello con extrema naturalidad, como si fuese cosa de todos los días ser famoso y admirado por la gente; Kagami no lo juzgó por ello, ya que el rubio estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida.— Pero es el domingo a las nueve y media de la mañana, ¡y en Chiba! —Exclamó horrorizado, como si le estuviese diciendo que tenía que irse a Alaska, en pleno invierno, y sin llevarse más que una mantita remendada y con agujeros.

Kagami aguardó. Esperaba que el rubio agregara algo más, pero su expresión escandalizada parecía tratar de decirle que ahí se acababa la historia. El pelirrojo arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Inquirió, incrédulo.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —Protestó Kise.— ¿Cómo que si eso es todo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo terrible que es?

El ala–pívot llevaba días hundido en la preocupación por el contrario, pero en ese momento no pudo hacer más que soltar una risita, que escapó de entre sus labios como un sonido mágico y genuino que últimamente había brillado por su ausencia. El rubio frunció el ceño, con la misma expresión que si temiera que estuviera burlándose de él; pero Kagami no se dejó afectar por su gesto y en cambio dijo:

—… Te das cuenta de que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua, ¿no? —Kise abrió los ojos con sorpresa, desconcertado.— Diles que sí, pero suplícales que sea más tarde. ¿No llevas semanas diciéndome que quieres ir al _Disneyland_ que hay allá? —Señaló con expresión divertida.— Pídeles que sea un poco después, a las once y media o doce en vez de a las nueve. Si les recuerdas que estás en Tokio, seguro lo entenderán. Y luego podemos ir al parque, sería matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

El rubio se lo quedó mirando como si le acabase de revelar los misterios del universo.

—… —Se quedó callado, como si tratase de procesar lo que Kagami acababa de decirle.—… Es verdad… —Murmuró de pronto. Su rostro fue iluminándose lentamente con una sonrisa, que empezó como el mero fantasma, tan sólo un atisbo, de una expresión de contento, para ir ampliándose hasta una de completa felicidad.— ¡Tienes razón, Kagamicchi! ¿Cómo no lo pensé? ¡Se lo diré a mi mánager! —Anunció; y, como si no hubiera estado despotricando contra el teléfono hasta hacía menos de cinco minutos, se puso de pie y se apresuró a seleccionar el contacto de Aya–san para informarle de la ocurrencia del pelirrojo.— ¿Aya–san? ¡Cambié de opinión! Mira, escucha mi idea…

Se alejó por el pasillo mientras comentaba a la mujer sobre el plan. Kagami no le recriminó que se robase el crédito de la idea; a fin de cuentas, daba igual a quién se le hubiera ocurrido. Emitió un suspiro mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre su libro para reabrirlo en la página en la que había abandonado la lectura; pero, mientras trataba de volver a concentrarse, frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, mirando las hojas sin ver.

Kise no era la persona más estable del universo. Podía cambiar de un humor muy bueno a uno apagado y paliducho en menos de veinte minutos. Pero al pelirrojo no dejaba de hacerle ruido la forma en la que había reaccionado ante la perspectiva de tener que ir a Chiba un domingo a la mañana; sin dudas, exagerando al irritarse como si le estuvieran pidiendo que fuera hasta Okinawa en ese mismo momento. Sí, su reacción había sido… desmedida.

_Bueno, es Kise_, se decía el antiguo as de Seirin a sí mismo,_ ya sabes cómo es. Un momento ríe y al otro llora y luego no se sabe qué le pasa…_

Pero no.

Aun con eso, le seguía dejando un sabor amargo en la boca.

¿Quizás estaba más sensible que de costumbre?

No lo sabía.

¿Cómo hubiera podido saberlo?

* * *

><p>— Kagami–san, Kise–san, síganme.<p>

— N–no, pero, yo no…

— Ahh, ¡vamos, Kagamicchi! Ven conmigo, al menos para la sesión de fotos. Será divertido~

Y como Kagami Taiga, en algún lugar del camino, había perdido la capacidad de decirle que no a Kise Ryōta, suspiró y continuó avanzando por el extenso pasillo, de pisos blancos y relucientes, iluminados por un Sol que entraba a raudales por los enormes ventanales, que cubrían la totalidad de la pared a su derecha.

Aquel sitio era inmenso; o quizás era ése el efecto que los arquitectos habían buscado lograr, mediante la abundante iluminación y aquel color blanco que cubría absolutamente todo lo que allí había. Los únicos detalles en otro color eran de un celeste intenso que recordaba al del cielo, lo que sólo servía para acentuar la sensación de que los ambientes eran mucho más grandes de lo que eran en realidad. El vasto y despejado cielo que se divisaba por la ventana, en combinación con el suelo blanco, daba la sensación de estar caminando sobre nubes.

Una mujer los conducía a través del gigantesco estudio. Sus tacos —tan altos que Kagami no podía sino preguntarse _cómo_ hacía para caminar sobre ellos sin caerse— resonaban contra el brillante suelo de linóleo, retumbando por toda la extensión de aquel largo pasillo. Tenía el cabello fuertemente apretado en un rodete, con tan sólo un mechón rebelde que le caía a un costado del rostro —un mechón de color azul, en contraste con el castaño claro del resto de su cabellera. Y vestía igual que cualquier secretaria, con una de esas faldas al cuerpo, una camisa, y un saco; excepto que todo su atuendo —con excepción de la camisa, que era blanca— era de un intenso color violeta que, Kagami podría haber jurado, seguro brillaba en la oscuridad.

Aquel lugar era… futurista, en cierto sentido. El arte vanguardista se entreveía en cada uno de los detalles del lugar; y para que _Kagami_, que nada sabía de arte ni de moda, se diera cuenta, tenía que ser algo muy obvio. El sitio daba la misma sensación que un palacio de nubes montado en el centro exacto del cielo, y desde el momento en que habían entrado a allí, el pelirrojo se había olvidado por completo de que se hallaban en Japón; puntualmente en Chiba.

Desde que habían llegado —luego de una mañana a las apresuradas, en la que los dos habían salido casi corriendo de su departamento, para llegar a tiempo—, todos los trataban como si fueran reyes. La mánager de Kise se había encontrado con ellos en la entrada; a Kagami lo había sorprendido descubrir que, a diferencia de lo que uno esperaría de una mánager, era una mujer bajita —no superaba el metro sesenta—, de cabellos más cortos que los del propio Kise, aunque del mismo rubio que él; y usaba unos enormes anteojos de marco rojo sin los cuales —según decía ella— no podía distinguir una zanahoria de un melón. A Kagami le parecía que exageraba un poco, pero en cualquier caso no había comentado nada al respecto.

Ingresaron a una sala aun más grande que el pasillo; de un lado, una enorme pared de vidrio permitía observar el paisaje verde y celeste en todo su esplendor; del otro, había una extensa fila de asientos con espejos en frente, ante una superficie —de vidrio— donde reposaba la variedad más amplia de maquillajes que Kagami hubiera visto jamás.

Apenas habían puesto un pie en ese lugar, cuando cerca de cinco o seis estilistas rodearon al rubio, palpándole las manos y estudiándole el rostro con ojos expertos, y se lo llevaron hasta uno de los asientos que había a la izquierda. Kagami los siguió —no muy seguro de qué hacer— y se sentó a un par de sillas de distancia, limitándose a observar cómo todos aquellos individuos despojaban al rubio de su chaqueta y en seguida empezaban a acicalarlo y a aplicarle toda una variedad de productos en el rostro y el cabello.

En ese breve lapso, en el que se quedó mirando cómo Kise reía mientras charlaba con todos sus estilistas, Kagami aprendió dos cosas. La primera era que _todos_ allí tenían un sentido de la vestimenta de lo más extraño; quizás era producto de estar tan íntimamente relacionado con el mundo de la moda, pero no tardó en descubrir que no era el rubio el único que se vestía con ropa tan cara y _rara_. Allí, el propio Kagami hubiera desentonado de los demás, de no haber sido porque Kise lo había obligado a vestirse con un atuendo escogido por él mismo y que involucraba varias prendas que _él_ había comprado, y no el pelirrojo. Parecía como una película del futuro, considerando los colores extraños en el cabello de la gente —que en su mayoría combinaba dos e incluso tres tonos distintos— y lo raro de las ropas que vestían.

La segunda cosa que aprendió fue que en el mundo de la moda había más hombres de los que él hubiera esperado jamás. De los estilistas que correteaban de un lado para otro —buscando brochas, agitando botellitas de espray y comparando distintos tonos de base para la piel— casi la mitad eran del género masculino. El pelirrojo se hundió en su asiento, pensando que quizás llevaba dieciocho años siendo demasiado prejuicioso; siempre había pensado que aquellos ambientes eran frecuentados en un noventa y nueve por ciento por mujeres, y por eso lo asombró darse cuenta de que había estado _muy_ equivocado.

— Ne, _nii–san. _—Una voz suave y aguda llamó su atención, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y haciéndolo girarse para encontrarse con que una niña lo contemplaba desde abajo. A pesar de que estaba sentado en una butaca baja, la pequeña no le llegaba ni al hombro. La miró con curiosidad, calculando que tendría no más de nueve años; a pesar de su corta edad, tenía el cabello violeta y celeste, atado en trenzas, y portaba un vestido rosa y blanco que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.— ¿A ti también van a sacarte fotos?

Kagami le sonrió con timidez. Era torpe con los niños, así que lo intentó lo mejor que pudo.

— No, no… Yo sólo lo estoy acompañando a él. —Replicó, haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia Kise —que en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras le aplicaban alguna clase de polvo sobre el rostro. La niña lo miró por unos momentos y asintió; justo entonces, arribó otra figura y colocó una mano en el hombro de la pequeña.

— Miki, no estarás molestando a Kagami–kun, ¿no es así? —Al alzar la mirada —aunque no tuvo que ir demasiado arriba—, sus ojos se encontraron con la mánager de Kise. Mientras la niña le aseguraba que no estaba fastidiando a nadie, dedicó una sonrisa al pelirrojo al tiempo que decía:— La pequeña Miki es muy curiosa, ¿no es así?

En su inocencia infantil, Miki asintió para expresar su acuerdo; sin sonreír, pero con una expresión tan imperturbable que resultaba imposible pensar que estaba enojada. Con la mitad de sus cabellos celestes, y aquel gesto tan insondable, la niña le recordaba un poco a Kuroko.

— Ah… No te preocupes, yo–…

— ¡Kagamicchi! —Los tres se giraron para observar como Kise —al que sus estilistas habían terminado de maquillar, haciéndole desaparecer las cicatrices del rostro y resaltando sus rasgos para que fueran bien captados por el lente de la cámara— se aproximaba alegremente hasta el pelirrojo, tendiéndole una mano para instarlo a levantarse. Notó que las marcas de sus nudillos habían desaparecido bajo una capa de maquillaje (había alcanzado a oír a una de las estilistas recriminando esas cicatrices, ante lo que el rubio había reaccionado tan sólo pidiendo repetidas disculpas).— Ven, ven, quiero que veas~ —Pidió, mientras casi arrastraba a la antigua luz de Seirin hacia una puerta que sólo entonces Kagami notó. Estaba tan disimulada contra la pared blanca que era casi imposible de percibir, si no se sabía de antemano que estaba ahí.

Llegaron a una sala más pequeña, donde no había ventanas y toda la luz provenía de distintos focos que colgaban del techo. Al lado de la entrada un tipo esperaba —probablemente fuera quien controlaba aquellas enormes lámparas, que producían distintos efectos ópticos según se las configurara. Cerca de seis o siete personas entraron después de ellos —incluidos tres estilistas, la mánager del rubio, y la niña pequeña que había hablado antes con Kagami.

Apenas luego comenzó la sesión de fotos, y el pelirrojo no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse en un rincón apartado de la sala y limitarse a observar, sin ser consciente de que a cada segundo que pasaba la boca le caía más abierta que el anterior, y que el brillo sus ojos rojos dejaba bastante obvio que estaba comiéndose al rubio con la mirada.

Era como si Kise se transformara en otra persona delante de las cámaras. Siempre tenía ese porte radiante, naturalmente sensual y atractivo, que dejaba tanto a hombres como mujeres con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta; pero esto… era extremo. Era algo completamente fuera de lo humano.

La manera en que sus ojos se entrecerraban, mientras ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado, con las pestañas generando un curioso efecto de luces y sombras por encima de aquellos orbes como la miel; la manera en que sus cabellos se echaban hacia atrás, cuando alzaba el mentón en un gesto vanidoso y llevaba las manos a las caderas con una leve sonrisa torcida que casi parecía desafiante, como si dijera _"ven, atrévete"_. Los fotógrafos repartían órdenes a diestro y siniestro; algunas, tan sencillas como _"gírate un poco a la izquierda" _o _"muéstrame mejor ese perfil"_; otras, por completo carentes de sentido a los oídos del pelirrojo; pero parecían tener algún significado para el rubio, porque éste de inmediato se acomodaba de acuerdo a los deseos de los fotógrafos. El flash, los retoques del maquillaje, los rápidos cambios de ropa, todo era tan meticuloso, detallado, que Kagami no podía sino pensar que aquello debía ser una forma del arte.

Cuando, en un descanso, el rubio se acercó para preguntarle qué le parecía todo, Kagami se lo quedó mirando embobado por unos instantes; lo que fue explicación suficiente para Kise, que sonrió al tiempo que decía:

—… Ya veo~

Acto seguido, se alejó de vuelta hacia una de sus estilistas, que lo aguardaba para volver a retocarle el maquillaje, casi dando saltitos mientras Kagami lo observaba irse sin ser capaz de emitir palabra.

Kise no parecía humano. Realmente no lo parecía. Era demasiado radiante, demasiado perfecto.

Poco después tuvo lugar la entrevista. Kagami estuvo presente en ella, observando desde lejos —se alegró de que nadie le sugiriese aparecer él también, dados su deplorable estado y el hecho de que lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención junto al rubio. La entrevistadora realizó las típicas preguntitas y comentarios banales —_¡Vaya, qué joven eres!; ¿Qué te llevó al mundo de la moda?; Todos sabemos que eres uno de los aclamados integrantes de la famosísima Generación de los Milagros, ¿sigues jugando al baloncesto?; ¡Cuéntame la anécdota más loca que te haya sucedido con una de tus fanáticas!_—, y tras una hora de aquel _ping–pong_ de preguntas y respuestas, de bromas cómplices y comentarios ingenuos y superficiales, por fin dieron la grabación por terminada.

— Ahh, por fin terminó. —Celebró Kise con un suspiro, mientras sus estilistas lo ayudaban a retirar el maquillaje y recuperar un estado medianamente _normal_.— Creí que nunca iba a escapar.

Kagami lo miró sorprendido.

—… Parecías divertirte. —Comentó con cierta contrariedad. La verdad era que Kise había parecido pasárselo bomba en todo momento, desde que habían empezado a hacerle cosquillas con una de las brochas para el maquillaje, hasta cuando la entrevistadora —descarada como ninguna otra— le había preguntado cuál era su tipo de chica.

— Qué va. —Replicó el rubio, agradeciendo cuando la última estilista terminó de acomodarle el cabello y se despidió de ambos con una sonrisa.— Si van a terminar por volverme loco, con estas cosas.

Mientras empezaban a caminar rumbo a la salida, donde Aya–san los esperaba luego de haber arreglado ciertos asuntillos en torno al dinero con los directivos del programa, Kagami contempló a Kise con gesto inquisitivo.

— ¿No te gusta lo que haces?

El rubio se encogió de hombros con gesto despreocupado.

— No es eso, no me malinterpretes… No es que sea lo que más me guste en el mundo; ya sabes, modelar. —Puntualizó.— Pero… no me imagino haciendo otra cosa.

Kagami no respondió. Había dormido poco y no tenía ganas de conversar sobre temas complicados, pero le hacía un poco de ruido la respuesta de Kise. Sonaba… como resignado. Como si se hubiera abandonado al destino de ser modelo por descarte, sólo por sobrellevar su situación económica y conseguir el dinero que necesitaba para vivir. A diferencia de él mismo, que ante la más mínima señal de que no quería ser chef, había abandonado en banda la carrera de cocina, para luego embarcarse en otra que lo convencía más que la anterior.

No le dijo nada. Justo entonces, se encontraron con la mánager de Kise; que le dijo al rubio que lo esperaba el lunes a las diez en punto en un estudio cercano a la casa de Kagami, antes de despedirse de ellos con un gesto de mano y desearles buena suerte.

El rostro de Kise se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa en cuanto se pusieron en marcha hacia su siguiente destino.

* * *

><p>Dejó el pote de palomitas vacío sobre la mesa del comedor. Cuando se las había ofrecido a Kise, éste las había rechazado, y por eso Kagami había terminado comiéndoselas todas él solo —no era que fuese un desafío muy grande, considerando que su estómago era como un agujero negro que todo lo succionaba y todo lo hacía desaparecer. Soltó una risita baja, mientras dejaba las llaves junto al recipiente vacío y dedicaba toda su atención al sobre rojo con puntos blancos que tenía en una de sus manos.<p>

Lo abrió. El pliegue estaba decorado con dos formas negras, redondas, que sobresalían por el borde y recordaban a las orejas del ratón Mickey. Repitió la risita, mientras extraía las fotografías que había en su interior.

No eran muchas; principalmente, porque habían salido de la entrevista de Kise a eso de la una y media de la tarde, y por eso no habían tenido mucho tiempo para visitar las atracciones del parque. _Tokyo Disneyland _—Kagami nunca entendería por qué tenía Tokio en su nombre, si estaba en Chiba— era un parque de atracciones amplio, ruidoso, lleno de gente de todas las edades que formaba largas colas en las que podían tardarse _horas. _La mayor parte de la gente iba hasta allí con la idea de permanecer unos días, descansando en alguno de los hoteles que ofrecía el parque; Kagami y Kise estaban cortos de tiempo y no podían quedarse, dado que al día siguiente era lunes y ambos tenían cosas que hacer, por lo que habían tenido que resignarse a participar de unas pocas atracciones, antes de tomar el tren de regreso a casa.

En realidad, al pelirrojo le daba igual estar ahí o no. Aunque, debía admitir, había valido la pena con tal de ver a Kise corretear de un lado a otro como un niño pequeño.

El antiguo as de Seirin no pudo contener unas sonoras carcajadas al ver la primera foto del sobre. En ella no sólo salían Kise y él, sino que aparecían otras tantas personas más que los acompañaban en aquel símil de tren minero que hacía las veces de montaña rusa. Habían decidido comprarla porque, al contrario de lo que hubieran esperado, no salía movida —los fotógrafos del parque de veras eran habilidosos en su arte—, y porque los dos habían salido tan espantosamente mal que resultaba cómico. Kagami estaba verde, con aspecto de ir a devolver todo de un momento a otro —gracias a Dios que, para ese entonces, todavía no habían comprado las palomitas—; y Kise se tapaba el rostro con las manos, aunque podía entreverse su boca abierta —gritando— por debajo de ellas. El resto de los pasajeros no tenía un aspecto mucho mejor: aquella montaña rusa de veras había sido un infierno, dejándolos boca abajo y adquiriendo velocidades tales —a veces casi en caída libre— que, más de una vez, el pelirrojo había lamentado no haber redactado aún su testamento.

Sólo para subirse a aquella atracción, habían tenido que hacer cuarenta y cinco minutos de fila. Kagami se había quejado lo suyo —accediendo a quedarse solamente porque Kise lo había mirado con esa expresión de _golden retriever_ que se ha mojado bajo la lluvia a la que no sabía decirle que no. Y, una vez hubieron bajado, habían necesitado cerca de media hora más para recomponerse al tortuoso trayecto de tan sólo cuatro minutos de duración, que los había dejado en lo que se sentía como el filo entre la vida y la muerte. Ambos se habían quedado sentados como dos viejos en uno de los bancos del parque, sin mediar palabra —abochornados por ser conscientes de los chillidos que habían soltado durante la atracción.

Pasó para ver la siguiente foto. Aquella le sacó una sonrisa; salían Kise y él, en compañía de un tipo vestido con un disfraz de _Mickey Mouse_. Kise había tenido que insistirle cinco minutos enteros para que Kagami accediese a tomarse la fotografía, y luego habían pasado otra media hora recorriendo todo el parque en busca de aquel tipo disfrazado, al que habían perdido de vista en un descuido. En la imagen, Kise sonreía de oreja a oreja, y la expresión del pelirrojo evidenciaba su creciente incomodidad. Se había sentido como si tuviera cinco años otra vez.

La última foto en realidad era toda una tanda de ellas, impresas en un mismo papel —en una larga tira que habían tenido que doblar en partes para poder guardarla en el sobre, y que contenía varias imágenes distintas. Aquella serie era más reciente que las dos fotografías anteriores; tras la foto con Mickey, habían entrado a algunas atracciones más, y luego habían dado con una de aquellas taquillas en las cuales, tan sólo por moneditas, se puede ingresar de a dos para tomarse fotografías.

En todas ellas, salían Kise y él —el primero, haciendo gestos de lo más extraños que, de algún modo que sólo él podía lograr, le sentaban lo más bien. Kagami tenía pinta de no saber qué cara poner; en una, dos dedos del rubio salían por encima de su cabellera roja, haciéndole cuernitos; en la foto siguiente, la antigua luz de Seirin fulminaba al rubio con la mirada, mientras éste se reía con una sonrisa radiante.

Era la primera vez que se veía a sí mismo mirando el contrario. Y lo abochornó darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que su gesto era de irritación —desde pequeño tenía una especie de trauma con los cuernitos en las fotos, por culpa de Tatsuya—, había un brillo en sus ojos que daba un matiz embelesado a su manera de mirar a Kise; como si se entreviera que, a pesar de todo, estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo que había tenido lugar poco después de que tomaran aquellas fotos.

* * *

><p><em>El Sol descendía, casi rozando el borde de la cúpula celeste como una gigantesca bola de fuego. El tono anaranjado, característico del atardecer, teñía el firmamento; oscilando hacia valores más rosáceos en algunos puntos. La suave brisa que había soplado durante toda la jornada se iba apagando, abandonándolos a un clima estático donde era la actividad humana la única que perturbaba el ambiente.<em>

— _Kise… tendríamos que volver._

— _Uwaah, Kagamicchi, ya lo sé pero por favor, esperemos un poco. —Suplicó el rubio; se mantenía aferrado a uno de los brazos del pelirrojo, con la mitad de su rostro oculta por detrás de él, y tenía los ojos entrecerrados en una expresión de pavor.— V–vayamos a sentarnos a algún lugar…_

_Kagami suspiró, pero se quedó callado y asintió; caminando hacia un sitio apartado del parque donde pudiesen relajarse por unos minutos antes de tomar el tren de regreso a casa. Kise había tenido la mala idea de entrar a una atracción que simulaba un hotel abandonado; la decoración interior era de lo más tétrica —con cuadros torcidos y esculturas egipcias aquí y allá, que generaban un ambiente perturbador por lo mucho que desentonaban unas con otras, y sus extrañas ubicaciones—; la iluminación tampoco ayudaba; y el hecho de que hubiera un ascensor que, al llegar arriba, de pronto parecía soltarse de la cuerda y caía en picada a una velocidad de vértigo… vale, todo aquello había bastado para aterrorizar a un Kise que, durante _todo_ el trayecto, se la había pasado aferrado a Kagami y gimoteando contra su hombro, alegando que quería irse de allí cuanto antes._

_Ahora los dos yacían sentados en un banquillo de madera, uno pegado al lado del otro mientras el pelirrojo contemplaba el cielo anaranjado por encima del mar. No había nadie más que ellos allí; se oían voces entusiasmadas y gritos de júbilo desde detrás de ellos, provenientes del corazón del parque de diversiones. En cualquier caso, donde ellos se encontraban se estaba bastante tranquilo._

_Permanecieron en silencio unos largos instantes; Kagami probablemente se habría reído si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, llamando miedoso a un Kise que necesitó cinco minutos enteros allí sentado para recomponerse al susto. La supuesta "caída" del ascensor lo había dejado terriblemente mal, coronando un trayecto a través de la mansión que ya había bastado para aterrarlo. Sólo cuando sintió que su agarre en torno a su brazo se volvía un poco más débil, miró hacia el costado y descubrió que el rubio había quitado su rostro de allí y ahora veía al frente, con la mejilla todavía pegada a su costado y los ojos apenas entrecerrados, como si el intenso anaranjado del cielo lo cegara un poco._

— _¿…Estás mejor? —Preguntó dubitativo, haciendo amague de volver a tomar el recipiente de palomitas y el sobre con las fotos de donde los había dejado, a un costado en el banco. Pero las palabras de Kise lo detuvieron:_

—… _Quédate un poco más._

_Y mientras se quedaba quieto, tratando de no mover sus hombros ni siquiera para respirar, con Kise apoyando la cabeza contra él mientras ambos miraban hacia el frente, un torbellino de preguntas lo rodeó y lo hizo sentirse mareado. Fue una sensación extraña, porque de alguna manera se sintió libre, también; por unos momentos, se olvidó por completo de sus preocupaciones en torno al rubio, de lo que pudiera estar pasando con éste últimamente, y se centró sólo en la relación que llevaban, en lo que sentía por él… y en lo que pudiera significar él mismo para el otro._

_Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar las cosas claras, antes de que cualquiera de los dos se hiciera daño. Sentía que debía ser sincero con Kise, explicarle lo que significaba para él y dejarle en claro cuál era la verdad, aunque sus sentimientos no fueran recíprocos. Estaba dispuesto a permanecer igual que ahora si el alero no quería llegar más allá, ni sentía por él ninguna otra cosa que no fuera amistad… pero no decirle las cosas tal como eran le parecía una forma de mentirle._

— _Kise… —Murmuró despacio, tan bajito que sólo el rubio, tan cerca de él como se encontraba en ese momento, habría podido escucharlo._

— _Lo sé, Kagamicchi, prometo que no será por mucho tiempo más. —Dijo el otro de inmediato, en tono de disculpa.— Ya nos vamos…_

— _No es eso. —Respondió el pelirrojo. La curiosidad del de los ojos dorados hizo acto de presencia cuando éste alzó la mirada —aunque sin despegarse del brazo del contrario— con gesto de intriga. Kagami apenas lo miró por un instante antes de volver a clavar la vista en el frente. Pensar las cosas era mucho más fácil que ponerlas en palabras… Pero él era Kagami Taiga, un poco torpe y bastante testarudo, y por eso no se dejaría derribar con tanta facilidad, por el temor al rechazo o la vergüenza de sus propias palabras.— Es que, sabes…_

_Tenía tanto que decir; y era tan malo al momento de hablar. Tokyo Disneyland en horario de la puesta del Sol le parecía el sitio más inesperado para confesarse a alguien; pero, ya de por sí, declarársele a Kise Ryōta tampoco estaba en la lista de cosas que jamás hubiera esperado hacer. Así que, ¿no era sencillamente adecuado que lo hiciese en un lugar igual de imprevisto, igual de insospechado que lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo?_

_En algún lugar de su mente, pensó que tenía sentido —por extraño y retorcido que fuera._

— _Yo, eh… —Titubeó. En otras circunstancias, su mente florecía con cientos de opciones para poner en palabras lo que pensaba. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba en blanco. Qué no hubiera dado con tal de que las frases le salieran con la misma naturalidad que cuando se enojaba: atropellándose unas con otras, torpes, pero sinceras.— Verás… Uhm, seguro ya te has dado cuenta, pero… Después de todas estas semanas… —Echó una miradita rápida al rubio, que continuaba contemplándolo expectante.—… Agh, no sé decir estas cosas… y tú seguro ya lo sabes…_

_Hubo una brevísima pausa, antes de que Kise dijera:_

— _¿Qué cosa, Kagamicchi?_

_Quizás fue por el leve tinte de diversión en su voz; por una u otra razón, volvió a dirigir la vista al modelo; y fue su sonrisa la que lo instó a no pensar, a olvidarse incluso de su bochorno, y farfullar:_

—… _Me gustas…_

_Silencio. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que lo sentía retumbar en sus oídos; hubiera jurado que Kise también podía oírlo, pegado a él como se encontraba. El tono rojizo de sus mejillas podría haberlo atribuido al clima cálido de aquella tarde anaranjada, pero sabía que no era ése su origen. Tuvo la sensación de que nunca podría volver a mirar al contrario, evadiendo su mirada apenas hubo hablado, hasta que una risita pequeña, tan ligera como el repicar de un cascabel, lo hizo abandonar su propia teoría en un instante y girarse para contemplarlo. El cuello contracturado por las largas noches de sueño agitado le tironeó dolorosamente; pero lo ignoró, porque en ese momento Kise sonreía con una de esas sonrisas radiantes que dejaban a Kagami sin palabras, borrando todo pensamiento del interior de su cabeza._

— _Lo sé, Kagamicchi; a veces eres muy transparente, ¿sabes? —Comentó, riéndose por lo bajo mientras apartaba su rostro y por fin soltaba el brazo del contrario. Kagami lo contempló abochornado, antes de que el rubio añadiera:—… Tú también me gustas…_

_La boca del pelirrojo se abrió en una perfecta "o" al oírlo decir aquello. Tras su primer comentario, no había esperado que añadiera nada más; mucho menos algo como eso. Lo miró con expresión de sorpresa, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí; y Kise le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de volver a reír._

— _Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. —Bromeó.— Aunque, luego de esa casa, u hotel encantado, o lo que fuera…—Sacudió la cabeza, recordando la terrorífica atracción con la que habían concluido su visita al parque; antes de suspirar.— Vale, regresemos._

_Y, tras un breve momento durante el cual un aturdido Kagami continuó intentando procesar las últimas palabras del rubio, ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron a través del parque hasta la salida, rumbo a la estación de trenes; sintiendo un cosquilleo allí donde sus manos se rozaban, al caminar muy cerca el uno del otro; y sin que ninguno hiciera ademán de apartar la mano cuando efectivamente, ya en el tren, las entrelazaron juntas en un gesto sutil pero no por eso menos cargado de significado._

* * *

><p>Velocidad. Un suave ronroneo, que se intensificaba a cada segundo que pasaba, cada vez que se movían más rápido. Había un ruido insoportable, que se imponía por encima incluso del murmullo del motor, pero cuya naturaleza no lograba identificar.<p>

Una figura oscura aferraba el volante, a su lado. Unas manos como látigos negros lo tomaban, sin moverlo mucho, avanzando siempre hacia el frente pero a una velocidad que no dejaba de aumentar. Aquella forma… era como la noche. Como la mismísima encarnación de la oscuridad, de las sombras. La sustancia que la componía era indescifrable; pero ni siquiera eso lo frenó al momento de colocarle una mano encima, como deteniéndolo, como diciéndole _"despacio; no te apures, es peligroso"._

Surtió efecto. El paisaje a través de los cristales era borroso, difuso debido a la velocidad de vértigo a la que se movían, pero al menos ya no aceleraban. Fijó la vista en el frente; la noche que se cernía en torno a ellos era tan oscura como el individuo a su lado; una masa de sombras, impenetrable, insondable, en un silencio frío que congelaba hasta la sangre de sus venas.

El ruido molesto se intensificó. Lo aturdía. No sabía cómo apagarlo, por lo que buscó una manera de ahogarlo, de hundirlo por debajo de otra cosa. Llevó la mano al estéreo y encendió la radio, seleccionando cualquier emisora, al azar. No identificó la música que sonaba, pero le agradó; sin embargo, aquellos ruidos guturales sonaban cada vez más y más fuerte, por lo que comenzó a subir el volumen.

Ciento treinta… Ciento sesenta… ¿Cuánto más debía aumentar el volumen, para que aquellos sonidos quedaran opacados por debajo de la música? Ciento noventa…

De golpe se detuvo; la realidad, derramándose sobre su espalda como un líquido gélido.

Lo que estaba tratando de silenciar, eran sus propios gritos. Unos potentes alaridos, en los que se entremezclaban insultos y maldiciones, que salían de su propia garganta; rasgando el aire y perturbando una tensión más frágil que el cristal.

Y lo que estaba subiendo no era el volumen de la radio… sino que la velocidad a la que avanzaban. _Acelerando_.

Alzó la vista justo antes de sentir cómo _algo_ golpeaba de modo contundente contra el paragolpes; el sonido de los neumáticos chirriando contra el asfalto, deteniéndose demasiado tarde como para alcanzar a esquivarlo.

Apenas se detuvieron, bajó del vehículo de un salto.

Y ya sabía lo que vería. Lo sabía porque, por mucho que intentara suprimirlo de su cabeza, aquel sueño —que de fantasioso tenía poco y de realidad contenía mucho— continuaba materializándose en su mente, como una pesadilla constante que, siempre que creía que había logrado olvidarla, retornaba para agitarlo en sueños y obligarlo a despertar.

Porque ya había presenciado esa escena otras veces, fue que se sorprendió al descubrir que la figura en el suelo no se trataba de ninguna muchacha joven, con ninguna forma a la altura de su vientre que indicase su inminente embarazo, ni cabellos anaranjados que se entremezclasen con la sangre que bañaba el suelo y empezaba a escurrirse entre las pequeñas piedrillas que componían la grava.

Largas pestañas; cuerpo perfecto y tonificado; cabellos dorados que relucían bajo los faros del coche; sin siquiera una mancha de sangre en sus inmaculadas vestimentas, completamente blancas.

Kise Ryōta parecía un ángel incluso cuando yacía muerto, derribado en el suelo.

Se incorporó con tanta brusquedad sobre la cama que todo se le puso negro, a pesar de que tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Su respiración era agitada, jadeante, y el corazón le latía a mil. Un sudor frío le bañaba todo el cuerpo, haciéndolo pegarse a las sábanas y sentir asco de sí mismo; sin embargo, lo ignoró, porque en ese momento todo lo que ocupaba su mente era la imagen del rubio tirado sobre el suelo, con un gesto de imperturbable tranquilidad en el rostro a pesar de que un automóvil había arremetido contra él quitándole la vida; sin que la sangre que se volcaba en ese momento de sus propias venas arruinara ni siquiera un poco su casta perfección.

Le costó un largo momento recuperar la vista. Y cuando lo consiguió, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su lado de modo casi frenético, sintiendo que su corazón se tranquilizaba sólo al ver a Kise a su lado, dormitando, en un pacífico mundo de sueños totalmente ajeno a las sombras que se cernían sobre las ensoñaciones de Kagami. Le tomó su tiempo calmarse, pero quedarse allí viendo al rubio dormir lo ayudó un poco; permitiéndole volver a recostarse a su lado y cerrar los ojos despacio, pensando en todo momento que Kise estaba allí y con él y que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerle daño.

Con aquel pensamiento tan ingenuo en su mente, se volvió a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad es que la mitad de este fic la pienso bajo la ducha, y la otra mitad mientras juego al Geometry Dash xD Es raro; si no estoy haciendo ninguna de esas dos cosas, las ideas tardan más en salir...<strong>

**Siento que este capítulo fue una ensalada rusa de mil cosas, pero bueno. Nos vemos en el siguiente~ Y mil gracias por leer c:**


End file.
